A Cidade dos Anjos
by bruninhagalle
Summary: - Los Angeles é alvo de ataques terroristas. Quatro bombas acabam de explodir em diferentes pontos da cidade. Eles sabiam que não eram simples bombas. Eram as bombas das suas vidas. O que acontece agora? Quem sobreviverá?
1. Biografia

**Nota da autora: **Oi, pessoal! Eu quero começar agradecendo a todas as reviews maravilhosas que eu recebi pela outra fic (_Boas coisas nunca morrem_). Como eu já disse aqui, é importante para nós, escritores, saber o que vocês acham, ler as suas opiniões e críticas. Espero ter cada um de vocês e ainda mais nessa nova história. Segundo, saibam que suas reviews não só me incentivam, mas me ajudam a eternizar esses personagens, em especial, Michelle Dessler que já se encontra morta (e em Lost). Então, obrigada! POV = Point of View (dentro da cabeça de alguém). Releiam a última frase do último capítulo da outra fic, caso não lembrem.

**Links importantes: **Peço que antes de lerem e quem ainda não viu, vão até o youtube e procurem pelo vídeo chamado _**24: A cidade dos anjos**_. É o vídeo promocional dessa fic. Espero que gostem!

E aqui vai a capa da fic: http: // img396. imageshack. us/ img396 /3690 / la3xo9. jpg (retirar espaços)

**Dedicatória: **Eu dedico esse primeiro capítulo a _Breno Soares_, **meu **Tony Almeida, como mais uma lembrança do nosso 1 ano de namoro (ontem, dia 10 de janeiro). Eu te amo, meu amor.

* * *

**A cidade dos anjos.**

**Os acontecimentos a seguir são uma continuação de **_**Boas coisas nunca morrem.**_

**Capítulo Um: Biografia.**

**Michelle's POV**

O silêncio era enloquecedor. A escuridão ao meu redor era ao mesmo tempo tortuosa e confortadora. A dor estava presente em cada parte do meu corpo. Doía tentar me mover. Doía respirar. Doía abrir os olhos. Doía até pensar. E eu queria pensar. Queria lembrar. Lembrar do que havia acontecido antes de tudo que eu pudesse ver fosse o preto da escuridão, de onde eu estava ou por que todos os meus órgãos gritavam em protesto com a mínima tentativa de movimento. As únicas coisas que eu realmente lembrava era meu nome e fatos gerais sobre a minha vida.

"Michelle Dessler Almeida." – A voz de um homem ecoou pelo lugar, seja ele qual fosse. Eu tentei abrir os olhos, dor. Tentei me arrastar em direção à voz, dor. Por fim, eu parei e continuei a escutá-lo. Ele sabia que eu escutava. – "Filha de Steven Liontos e Susan Dessler. Um irmão: Daniel Dessler." – Ele parou de falar e gargalhou ironicamente. - "Tenho certeza que você o chama de Danny ou seria Dan?" – Eu senti a aproximação dele ainda que meus olhos se recusassem a abrir. – "Danny tem dois filhos, seus amados sobrinhos: Peter e Lílian Dessler." – Ele parou de novo e sua voz ficou mais ameaçadora.

"Você é casada com Anthony Almeida." – Ouvir o nome dele fez meu estômago despencar. Onde ele estava? Será que ele estava bem? Quando foi a última vez que eu o vi? – "E seus dois filhos: Matthew e Elizabeth Dessler Almeida." – Ele deve ter se abaixado porque as próximas palavras dele foram ditas diretamente no meu ouvido. – "Matt e Lizzie. Eu gosto de apelidos. Faz você se sentir mais querido." – Depois de uns instantes, ouvi seus passos se afastando de mim. – "Deve ser cansativo para você e seu Tony terem duas crianças em casa. Matt com 4 anos. Lizzie com 2. Eu não sei como vocês, pais em geral, dão conta. Eu não conseguiria." – A risada assustadora ecoou novamente pelas paredes. E nos meus ouvidos. – "Talvez seja por isso que eu não sou pai." – Pausa.

"Amanhã eu volto e continuamos com a sua história de vida. Quero que você lembre de tudo. De cada pessoa. De cada momento. Antes de eu tirar tudo isso de você." – Pela última vez, ele soltou uma risada que junto com as suas últimas palavras fez minhas entranhas encolheram. Eu escutei vagamente uma porta abrir e fechar. Depois, apagão.

***

Se passaram horas, dias ou anos, eu não saberia dizer, mas da próxima vez que eu fiquei consciente, foi ainda pior. As dores haviam aumentado consideravelmente. E a escuridão continuava a me cercar. Eu sabia que se pudesse abrir os olhos, talvez minha mente trabalhasse mais ordenadamente, talvez eu olhasse ao redor e descobrisse onde eu estava, visse uma saída. Talvez, se eu apenas abrisse os olhos, eu descobriria que tudo não tinha passado de um terrível pesadelo. Mas eles não abriam. E meu raciocínio se recusava a ser lógico. Eram mil perguntas, e nenhuma resposta. Pela segunda vez, a voz do homem cortou meus pensamentos e eu me concentrei. Era a única coisa a qual eu podia me agarrar. O único momento em que minhas dores eram ignoradas para deixar que o cérebro acumulasse informações.

"Aos 10 anos, você perdeu seu pai. O canalha se matou na sua frente. Depois de anos, sua mãe não agüentou mais e se mudou para Nova York, onde mora atualmente com seu irmão e seus sobrinhos." – Ele parou e eu o senti novamente aproximando-se de mim. – "Deve ter sido doloroso para a pequena Michelle ver o próprio pai cometer suicídio. Dói mais do que isso?" – Eu senti os pés dele chutando minhas pernas e tentei gritar. Assim como meus olhos não abriam, minha voz não saía. – "Dói mais que isso?" – Ele chutou de novo. – "Responda, sua cadela!" – Outro chute e tudo parou. Ele não falou por segundos e durante esse tempo, eu esperei por outro chute em qualquer parte do meu corpo. Um homem que batia em uma mulher não teria restrições quanto ao local que desferiria seu próximo golpe. Mas nada aconteceu. Uma porta abriu e fechou novamente. E meu cérebro fez o que ele aparentemente mais gostava de fazer agora: desligou-se.

***

A terceira vez teria sido uma cruel repetição das duas anteriores se não fosse pelo barulho da chuva nas janelas do local onde eu estava. Aquele simples ato da natureza me fez reagir. Eu precisava pensar se eu quisesse sair daquela situação com vida. Mentalmente, cataloguei as partes do meu corpo que mais doíam: cabeça, rosto, braços e pernas, especialmente onde eu havia sido chutada da última vez. Provavelmente algumas costelas quebradas. Vagarosamente eu mexi meus dedos das mãos e dos pés. Alguns dedos quebrados. Depois de reunir a coragem necessária, encostei a palma das minhas mãos no chão. E pela primeira vez, percebi que meu rosto estava colado desde do início naquele mesmo chão. Naquele momento, ele estava frio. Eu ia começar a tatear ao meu redor, quando a voz novamente me parou.

"Então você se move." – O tom sarcástico dele era tão evidente quanto a minha inabilidade de falar. – "Eu achei que tinha matado você, sabe? Quando a jogamos aqui. Felizmente, isso só acontecerá depois que eu brincar com você um pouco." – Eu permaneci parada, as mãos abertas contra o piso. – "Vamos continuar com a sua história?" – A pergunta era retórica. – "Você trabalha em Los Angeles como agente federal. É a segunda no comando logo atrás de William Buchanan." – Meu cérebro inevitavelmente gritou "Bill" e eu apertei meus olhos com a menção do nome dele. – "Sua melhor amiga se chama Chloe O'brian Bauer. Casada com Jack Bauer. Você é madrinha do filho deles: James O'brian Bauer. Recentemente, Jack descobriu ter outro filho, Harry Raines." – Ele pausou e eu sabia que ele fazia isso para que as informações afundassem dentro de mim. Pelo modo como ele falava, eu tinha certeza que ele estava lendo de algum lugar. Onde será que ele tinha conseguido a minha biografia? Será que eu a tinha escrito antes de vir parar aqui? Eu sorri interiormente com essa idéia patética. Fazendo piada, bom sinal de recuperação mental. Ou não.

"Jack Bauer ainda tem outra filha, de outro casamento, chamada Kimberly Bauer. Segundo minhas pesquisas, ela é como se fosse uma filha para você e Tony. Aposto que Jimmy também é." – Eu podia ouvir a risada na voz dele. – "Vamos fazer um pequeno resumo, Michelle. Já falamos sobre sua família e sobre seus amigos. Da próxima vez, nosso tópico será: seu trabalho. Você vai amar. Acredite." – Minutos depois, uma porta abriu e fechou. Eu temi que como das últimas vezes, eu fosse guiada pelo ritmo dela. A porta fecha, eu apago. Mas dessa vez lutei para permanecer consciente. Ele havia saído, o que significava, pelo menos era isso que eu achava, que ele não voltaria pelas próximas horas. Minhas mãos finalmente tatearam ao meu redor, mas eu não encontrei nada além de alguns pingos que eu sabia que era meu próprio sangue. Eu me sentia confiante já que havia recuperado meus movimentos nas mãos, ainda que eles fossem limitados a tatear na escuridão, e também pelo fato de eu estar raciocinando mais claramente, então segui para o meu próximo objetivo: me colocar em uma posição sentada. O chão frio contra o meu rosto estava incomodando. Eu cuidadosamente coloquei minhas duas mãos em cada lado do meu corpo e apliquei força para subir. Decisão errada: meu pulso direito cedeu e quebrou. Meu rosto bateu novamente no chão e eu quase grito com a dor. Quase. Antes de entrar no meu regular estado de coma, eu havia chegado a mais uma conclusão: morrer parecia a alternativa mais fácil. Viver seria muito mais difícil.

* * *

_"O último erro antes que você morra.  
Então não esqueça de respirar hoje à noite.  
Hoje à noite é o fim, então diga adeus._

_Adeus, adeus."_

**A Modern Myth – 30 Seconds To Mars**


	2. O herói do céu dela

**N/A:** As reviews do primeiro capítulo foram maravilhosas! Espero mais delas agora. Muito obrigada!

* * *

**Capítulo Dois: O herói do céu dela.**

**Michelle's POV**

"Michelle. Minha pequena Michelle." – Só uma pessoa havia me chamado dessa forma em toda minha vida.  
"Pai?"

Exatamente na minha frente, eu o vi. Seu rosto tinha um sorriso que eu já não lembrava como era. Seus olhos não estavam furiosos e ao mesmo tempo amedrontados como da última vez em que eu os encarei. Ele era exatamente o mesmo das minhas melhores memórias. Meu verdadeiro pai e não o homem em que ele se transformou para nos salvar. E, até onde eu conseguia lembrar, ele estava morto.

"Eu morri, certo?" – Chão frio. Chuva. Dores. É, provavelmente o homem da voz desconhecida cumpriu sua promessa de me matar.  
Steven sorriu gentilmente.

"Não, Mi. Você não morreu."

Eu o olhei confusa. E depois voltei meu olhar para mim mesma. Nenhuma marca, nenhuma ferida. As dores haviam sumido completamente e meu cérebro parecia funcionar na sua capacidade total, ainda que eu não tivesse a mínima idéia do que meu pai estava fazendo ali se eu não estava morta.

"Então, como... como você e... eu, como nós..." – Okay, então talvez eu não estivesse com minha total capacidade mental. Ele novamente sorriu gentilmente.  
"Minha menina de sempre. Sempre pensando."

Meus olhos voltaram para os deles e eu senti uma urgência em correr e abraçá-lo. Não importava se eu estava viva ou não. Se ele era uma alucinação ou a prova de que meus dias na Terra estavam terminados. Era _ele_. Meu pai. Meu herói. Comigo. De alguma forma, eu sabia que a distância que estávamos agora um do outro seria constante.

"Pare de pensar, Michelle." – Eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Eu não sabia o que aquilo tudo significava, mas parecia real demais para estragá-lo com perguntas sem respostas.  
"Okay." – Eu reabri os olhos e o sorriso no rosto dele era ainda maior.  
"Somos apenas eu e você, minha princesa." – Eu sorri. Pela primeira vez, depois de não sei quanto tempo, eu curvei meus lábios em um sorriso grande e sincero.  
"Como nos velhos tempos, pap... papai." – Foram tantos anos odiando-o e chamando-o pelo seu primeiro nome que dizer a última palavra foi como sentir um gosto há muito tempo não provado. Minhas memórias, ou o que eu ainda tinha delas, voltaram para minha infância. Eu e meu pai tínhamos esse nosso ritual. Ele chegava do trabalho no fim da tarde e enquanto mamãe cozinhava o jantar, nós dois saíamos para o jardim. Se fosse verão, jogávamos football pelo gramado. Se fosse inverno, bebíamos chocolate quente sentados no banco ou, se tivesse neve, fazíamos o nosso boneco de neve do ano.

"Como nos velhos tempos, Mi." – Eu sentia meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas com as lembranças. Eu as havia esquecido. Na verdade, eu as havia bloqueado para não me machucar mais. – "Como você se sente?" - Ele perguntou e eu franzi o cenho.  
"Confusa."

Ele me olhou divertidamente.  
"Não pense." – Eu concordei sorrindo com a cabeça.

"Como você se sente?"

"Surpreso."  
"Surpreso?"  
"Sim. Você está incrivelmente mais bonita do que eu pensei." – Eu corei e desviei os olhos. – "Eu tenho certeza que Tony é o homem mais sortudo do universo." – Ao ouvir aquele nome, meus olhos voltaram para os do meu pai. Eu queria tanto rever meu marido. A falta de noção de tempo me deixava perdida. Há quanto tempo não o via? Ele estaria bem? Estaria procurando por mim? Eu precisava que ele me salvasse.

"Tony... onde está Tony, pai?" – No momento que falei, sabia que tinha sido uma das perguntas mais estúpidas até agora.

"Ele está sempre com você, Michelle." – O sorriso havia desaparecido do rosto do dele. Seus olhos estavam sérios e sua voz profunda. – "Ele precisa que você lute. Que não desista."  
"Lutar? Não desistir?" – Eu não lembro de ter me sentido tão frustrada quanto eu estava ali.  
"Sim. Lute. Não desista." – Ele sorriu generosamente de novo. – "Abra seus olhos, Mi. Abra seus olhos." – A imagem dele começou a desaparecer.  
"Pai!" – Eu gritei e ele pareceu parar de sumir. – "Me perdoe por ter pensado o pior de você." – Eu não fazia idéia de onde aquelas palavras tinham vindo. Eu só precisava dizê-las. – "Por mais difícil que possa ser acreditar, eu nunca deixei de te amar. Nem nunca deixarei."

Eu posso jurar ter visto seus olhos brilharem.

"Eu sei, minha pequena. Eu sei. E eu também te amo, filha." – A sua imagem era mais transparente do que um fantasma. – "Lute, Michelle. Não desista. Abra os olhos."

E ele sumiu.

"Você trabalha para a Unidade Contra Terrorismo de Los Angeles." – Aquela outra voz, a desconhecida e aterrorizante, me trouxe de volta para a situação em que eu estava começando a me cansar: chão frio contra meu rosto, dores em todos os lugares, escuridão e mente confusa. Eu estava exausta. Emocional, mental e psicologicamente. Eu queria gritar para ele ir embora e me deixar em paz. Ou para que ele apenas me matasse. _Lute. Não desista._ – "Sua ficha de trabalho é exemplar, agente Dessler. Bomba nuclear, vírus Cordilla." – Ele gargalhou como costumava fazer. E eu reagi como costumava reagir, com medo.

"Eu, particularmente, amei esse vírus. Foi o pior quase-ataque que esse país enfrentou. É claro que os heróis da CTU impediram uma catástrofe maior. Aqui eu vejo que você é imune ao vírus. Claro que você é. A indestrutível Michelle Dessler." – Gargalhadas. – "Você me parece bastante mortal daqui, Michelle. E eu tenho certeza que vou confirmar isso em breve."

Ele retirou-se do local com uma última risada e o silêncio era novamente tudo que eu tinha. O quão breve seria? Daria tempo de eu escapar? Eu me senti estúpida novamente. Eu nem sabia onde eu estava. Nem meus olhos eu conseguia abrir, como era possível sentir esperança? _Abra seus olhos. _Sem pensar, eu os abri. Olhei ao redor e olhei para mim mesma. Meus olhos abriram ainda mais em surpresa e eu desejei ter permanecido na minha inconsciência.

* * *

_"Preciso saber se você está aí.  
Se você está escutando minhas preces,  
minhas lágrimas._

_Toda vez que eu durmo, meus sonhos são assombrados._

_Viva rápido.  
Morra cedo."_

**Down goes another one - McFly**


	3. Realidade

**Aviso: **Linguagem forte.

* * *

**Capítulo Três: Realidade.**

**Michelle's POV**

Sangue.  
CTU.  
Sangue.  
Los Angeles.  
Sangue.  
Quatro bombas.  
Sangue.  
Nova York.  
Sangue.

De alguma forma, aquelas poças vermelhas ao meu redor fizeram meu cérebro estalar. Tudo veio à tona e se antes eu estava confusa por falta de informação, agora eu me encontrava totalmente perdida por excesso delas. Eu respirei fundo e percebi que foi um erro. Minhas costelas protestaram veementemente. Eu me forcei a não fechar os olhos. Não podia me dar ao luxo de cair na escuridão mais uma vez. Aquela era a hora de pensar racionalmente, então eu organizei meus pensamentos metodicamente. Decidi começar pelas minhas lembranças cronologicamente mais recentes.

Eu lembro de estar em Nova York, de ter reencontrado minha mãe e de ter conhecido o namorado dela, Andrew Collins. Lembro de jantarmos e de eu ter dito... de eu ter dito que estava grávida! Minhas mãos automaticamente subiram para meu abdômen, assim como meus olhos as seguiram. Eu senti as lágrimas nos meus olhos, mas fiquei aliviada ao em seguida olhar entre minhas pernas e não ver sinal de sangramento ali. Meu bebê estava bem. Depois do jantar, eu coloquei as crianças para dormir e encontrei com Tony no corredor, nós descemos ao ouvir o grito da minha mãe e em seguida, eu mesma suprimi meu grito ao ver a manchete da Fox News. Los Angeles havia sido atacada. Los Angeles, o lugar onde Jack, Chloe, Jimmy, Harry, Audrey, Bill, Kim e meus dois filhos estavam.

Uma onde de pânico se espalhou dentro de mim e eu tentei levantar, mas meu pulso esquerdo não foi o suficiente e eu caí sentada no chão. Será que eles haviam sido atingidos? Será que eram bombas nucleares? Quantas milhões de pessoas haviam morrido? Por que eu não conseguia me lembrar de mais nada depois de ler aquela manchete? Era como se ela tivesse me transportado para onde eu estava agora. O pensamento idiota arrancou outro sorriso irônico de dentro de mim. Foque-se, Michelle! Eu ousei olhar novamente para meu estado físico: deplorável. Meu pulso direito estava quebrado. Meus braços tinham vários hematomas. Minhas pernas estavam cobertas pela minha calça preta, mas eu tinha certeza que tinha tantos hematomas quanto os meus braços. Eu comecei rastejar em direção a parede mais próxima, até que eu tive uma idéia. Eu fingiria minha impotência de antes, continuaria deitada e de olhos fechados. Analisaria meu inimigo sem que ele soubesse disso, acumulando informações sobre ele e sobre o local até eu encontrar um jeito de levantar e sair dali.

***

O homem misterioso entrou no local horas depois da minha memória ter voltado. Eu já estava esperando por ele, então minha posição era a mesma que ele havia presenciado nas outras vezes.

"Você precisa acordar, doçura. Eu quero me divertir com você." – Eu rapidamente notei que era bem pior ouvi-lo quando eu tinha consciência de tudo ao meu redor. – "Sabe, Michelle, eu tive que manter todos eles longe daqui. Meus amigos estavam sedentos por alguém exatamente como você." – Ele soltou sua gargalhada. – "Mas eu deixei claro que você é minha." – Eu ouvi claramente seus passos trazendo-o para mais perto de mim. Ele foi tão silencioso que eu me assustei quando senti as mãos dele nos meus quadris. Minha respiração falhou e eu torci para que ele não percebesse a minha pequena reação.  
"Você é tão gostosa, Michelle." – As mãos dele subiam e desciam vagarosamente. Ele só podia estar ajoelhado para me tocar daquela forma e eu senti uma vontade enorme de chutá-lo ali mesmo. – "Eu só imagino como Tony deve ser feliz por poder comê-la quando quiser." – As palavras ríspidas aumentaram minha vontade de espancá-lo. Tony não me come, seu idiota! Nós... nós fazemos amor. Eu tirei esses pensamentos da cabeça no momento que percebi meus olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

"Eu queria ter tido uma oportunidade de te levar pra cama em Vegas." - As mãos dele entraram por debaixo da minha camisa e estavam quase nos meus seios quando a verdade me atingiu como as 4 bombas atingiram Los Angeles. Devastadoramente. Eu sabia que conhecia aquela voz, mas deixei aquela suposição de lado por ter certeza que meu cérebro estava danificado demais para identificar qualquer coisa. Agora, fazia sentido. Tudo, de repente, se encaixava. A descoberta me fez abrir os olhos e eu tive sorte que ele estava concentrado demais no meu corpo. Era a confirmação que eu precisava. Era ele. Thomas Berg.

***

Ele foi embora alguns minutos depois da minha descoberta. Meu cérebro ainda o xingava quando eu o obriguei a parar. Aquilo, apesar de me fazer bem, não me tiraria dali. A missão de Las Vegas voltou tão real que era como se eu tivesse vivendo todo o pesadelo de novo. Eu e Jack. Julian e Jennifer Stenson. Berg. Deserto. Morte. Eu achei que os CSIs o encontrariam, mas agora sabia que devia ter falado com eles quando me ligaram. Eles provavelmente me diriam a possível localização do mafioso e quem sabe nós não teríamos conseguido pegá-lo antes de ele me pegar?

Eu sentia raiva. Um sentimento que eu não esperei naquele momento. Eu devia estar apavorada, mas não estava. Eu queria ver Berg de novo, olhar na cara dele e mostrá-lo que eu estava pronta para lutar pela minha vida. A verdade, no entanto, é que eu não estava. Meu corpo estava tão prejudicado que eu tinha certeza que não me recuperaria antes de ele decidir me matar. E eu ia morrer por um erro imperdoável. Ele nunca fora terrorista, nem nunca seria. Ele era "apenas" um mafioso filho da puta, novamente os xingamentos, Michelle; que gostava de roubar, ameaçar e matar os outros.

Eu sempre soube que tinha altas probabilidades de morrer fazendo o meu trabalho e se fosse dessa forma, por mais prematuro que fosse, seria honroso. Morrer por vingança era inaceitável e deprimente. Nós havíamos cometido um erro e eu pagaria por ele. Vingança é mesmo cruel. Eu olhei ao redor de novo, observei a única porta do aposento. As altas janelas. Aquilo parecia um armazém em algum estado dos EUA. Minhas opções eram limitadas: uma única entrada e saída. Ao redor, nada podia ser usado com arma. Eu precisava observar a rotina deles. Havia garrafas plásticas de água por todos os cantos, o que significava que alguém as trazia aqui em alguma parte do dia, me fazia beber e descartava a embalagem. Talvez essa fosse minha chance, talvez essa fosse minha morte. Eu respirei fundo e fechei os olhos, chegando a outra conclusão: o que acontece em Las Vegas, **não** fica em Las Vegas.

* * *

_"Eu dormiria somente na esperança de sonhar  
Que tudo seria como era antes.  
Mas noites como essas parecem estar passando lentamente.  
Elas desaparecem conforme a realidade vem à tona."_

**Blind – Lifehouse**


	4. Promessas & Desejos

**Advertência:** Cenas e falas inapropriadas para menores de 16 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Quatro: Promessas & Desejos.**

**Michelle's POV**

"_Você ama Tony, Michelle?" – Eu parei de comer, soltei os talheres, apoiei meus cotovelos na mesa e entrelacei minhas mãos. _

"_Óbvio que eu amo Tony! Que diabos de pergunta é essa, Jack?" _

_Ele sorriu brincalhão e imitou minha posição._

"_Eu sempre quis saber se você gostaria de casar comigo algum dia, você sabe. Eu, seu loiro preferido em todo o Universo..."_

"_Oh, com certeza. Você é sem sombra de dúvidas meu loiro preferido."_

"_Viu? Eu sou sua alma gêmea. Diga."_

"_Claro, Jack. O que você quiser." _

_Ele dramaticamente colocou uma mão no peito e fez uma cara de dor. Eu soltei uma gargalhada e pareceu ser bem contagiante, em segundos, estávamos os dois rindo. _

"_Obrigado por fazer isso, você sabe... toda essa missão."_

_Eu franzi o cenho.  
"Eu comecei isso."_

_Ele franziu o cenho._

"_É... você foi bem insistente. Sabe, Michelle, você é uma verdadeira heroína."_

"_Ok, Bauer, o que você quer agora? Um beijo?"_

_Ele sorriu novamente._

"_Tenho que dizer que essa é, de fato, uma ótima idéia, mas não." – Eu o olhei intrigada. – "O que eu estou tentando dizer é que... Nem todo mundo se arriscaria a entrar numa missão assim com dois filhos e um ótimo marido em casa. Apenas isso. Eu... uh... queria que você soubesse."_

_Eu estava sinceramente tocada pelas palavras dele. Era nosso segundo dia em Vegas e decidimos sair para comer em algum lugar. Encontramos um confortável restaurante perto o suficiente do nosso hotel para irmos e voltarmos andando._

"_Você pode ser realmente meigo às vezes, Jack Bauer." – Ele desviou os olhos envergonhado. – "Obrigada... Julian." _

_Ele voltou a olhar nos meus olhos._

"_Não seja tão sentimental, Jennifer querida." _

_Nós voltamos às gargalhadas e terminamos nossa refeição com assuntos triviais. Antes de eu cair no sono naquela noite, ele falou baixinho, achando que eu estava adormecida:  
"Eu vou proteger você nessa missão, Michelle. Eu prometo."_

Eu pisquei quando minha lembrança terminou. Meus olhos buscaram por ele, mas obviamente só encontraram as paredes cinzas, as janelas altas e a única porta. Eu queria desesperadamente me agarrar àquela promessa, queria acreditar que o incrível Jack Bauer entraria chutando aquela porta e me salvaria. Irracionalmente senti raiva por ele não cumprir sua promessa, mas tão rápido como esse pensamento ocorreu, ele sumiu. Óbvio que a culpa não era dele. Nunca seria, por mais que ele fosse o primeiro a não acreditar nisso. Se ele soubesse a pessoa maravilhosa que ele é. A sorte que Jimmy e Harry tem de ter um pai como ele. Chloe é bem sortuda também, apesar de nesse caso ir nas duas direções. Jack havia encontrado a mulher de sua vida. Um sorriso chegou aos meus lábios pela primeira vez. Jack e Chloe, quem diria? O agente e a nerd. Bom título para uma história de amor, Michelle. Eu sacudi a cabeça mesmo sabendo a dor que isso me causaria. Quem eu estava enganando ao tentar me refugiar nas minhas boas memórias? Eu ouvi a porta abrindo e fechei meus olhos. Alguém entrou, abaixou-se, colocou minha cabeça um pouco mais inclinada para frente e me fez beber água.

"Beba tudo, docinho." – O desconhecido falou no meu ouvido.

Depois de uns minutos, a garrafa foi jogada como todas as outras e a pessoa saiu. Ao menos eu não morreria de desidratação. Permaneci com meus olhos fechados, minha mente apreciando o frescor que a água havia proporcionado. E eu sabia que mais uma vez estava me refugiando em algo que me protegeria da minha atual e impossível situação. Berg entrou na sala minutos depois, seus passos sempre fortes e decididos, sua voz sempre segura e sarcástica.  
"Qual é, Michelle, você nunca vai acordar? Já faz 5 dias."

5 dias??!! Eu estava ali há esse tempo todo?!

"Talvez eu deva mudar minha tática de aproximação. Será que você responderá a dor? Ah, e eu não estou falando de chutes nas pernas." – Ele pareceu parar para pensar. – "Quem sabe eu não começo a chutar nos seus pulmões? Ou seria melhor na sua área abdominal?"  
Na minha barriga? NÃO!

"Vamos fazer um teste?"

Meus olhos abriram rapidamente e minha mão voou para frente da minha barriga esperando o golpe.  
"NÃO! PARE! Por favor, não chute, não chute."

Eu vi o pé dele parar no ar. Os olhos dele cresceram em surpresa. Depois de nos encararmos pelo que pareceram anos, ele sorriu pra mim. Tão cínico. Doente.

"Oi, Michelle." – Eu permaneci calada. – "Ou você preferiria: "Oi, Jennifer"?" – Sem resposta. – "Eu esperei 5 dias para você acordar e falar comigo. Fale! Agora!" – Aquilo não me intimidaria.  
Ele suspirou frustrado e se aproximou.

"Talvez você não fale, mas faça."  
Ele tirou vantagem da minha fraqueza e cérebro confuso para em um raio, estar sentado sobre minhas pernas. Minhas costas estavam agora totalmente coladas ao chão.

"Você é tão gostosa, Michelle." – As mãos dele subiram e desceram pela minha coxa.

"O que você quer, Berg?" – Minha voz era tão dura quando aquele maldito chão de cimento.

"Oh, você fala agora." – Ele não parou o que suas mão estavam fazendo. – "Tarde demais, Jen. Eu já estou totalmente excitado."

E, de fato, eu sabia disso. Eu podia senti-lo. Tentei em vão ficar sentada para tirá-lo de cima de mim, mas como havia previsto, pulsos quebrados são inúteis.

"Oh, Michelle. Você é tão quente." – Ele subiu um pouco em cima de mim, ainda sentado. Ele estava quase na minha área mais sensível. E ele lá, era a última coisa que eu queria sentir. As mãos dele foram para a minha cintura enquanto os olhos dele fechavam de prazer. – "Tony é tão, tão, tão sortudo." – Eu amaria se ele parasse de falar o nome do meu marido, mas nada que eu dissesse ajudaria, então eu continuei tentando me libertar. Agora que minhas pernas estavam parcialmente livres, tentei usá-las, mas elas se mostraram tão inúteis como minhas mãos. As de Berg, entretanto, continuavam a fazer seu caminho direto para meus seios. Eu queria gritar em frustração, por socorro. Ele subiu ainda mais em mim, sua ereção quase no meu centro.  
"Pare, Berg! Por favor." – Eu implorei, mas aquilo pareceu excitá-lo mais ainda.  
"Geme, Michelle."  
"Pare, por favor." – As lágrimas embaçavam minha visão quando as mãos dele alcançaram seu objetivo e ele gemeu em prazer. – "Thomas, por favor."  
"Eu gosto disso, Michelle. Continue chamando por mim. Vá."

Ele se deitou sobre mim e se moveu pra cima e pra baixo, as mãos dele nos meus seios. De uma coisa eu estava agradecida: estávamos, ainda, ambos vestidos. Quando eu menos esperava, o rosto dele estava diretamente acima do meu.  
"Isso dói, Michelle? Meu peso em cima de você? Tentei machucá-la o menos possível para essa nossa brincadeira."

O pior é que não doía.

"Você está excitada, Jen? Quer que eu vá mais rápido? Com mais força?"

Eu fechei os olhos e os abri rapidamente. A boca dele se curvou em um sorriso e se aproximou da minha. Eu posso jurar que senti os lábios nojentos dele nos meus, mas o suspiro frustrado que ele deu quando alguém o chamou na porta foi a negação do que eu achava. Eu suspirei aliviada. Meu corpo então respondeu a exploração feita por ele. Minha cabeça doeu e eu vagamente ouvi a porta se abrir novamente. Com os olhos fechados, eu torci para ficar inconsciente em tempo recorde.

"Segure-se, Michelle. Nós estamos saindo daqui."

Eu devo ter ficado inconsciente. Aquela voz... Era a dele. A mesma que havia me feito aquela promessa em Vegas. A mesma que me salvaria, ainda que fosse no meu coma.

* * *

_"Eu vejo a forma que você faria.  
Quando ninguém jamais conseguiria superar.  
Agüentando até eu aparecer.  
De tempo em tempo, você me espera aparecer.  
Eu nunca te desapontaria._

_Eu posso e eu vou  
E você verá seu herói vir correndo  
Repetidamente, essa noite."_

**For the nights I can't remember – Hedley**


	5. Vida & Morte

**N/A:** Eu recomendo que leiam esse capítulo escutando a música: _What Sarah Said_ cantada por _Death Cab for Cutie_. No youtube tem. Garanto que será ainda mais emocionante. Boa leitura e obrigada pelas reviews!

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco: Vida & Morte.**

**Michelle's POV**

_"Frutas doces para dois.  
Fantasmas não são diferentes de você.  
Fantasmas agora estão esperando por você.  
Você está sonhando?"_

Aquela música não conseguia sair da minha cabeça. Ela tocava incessantemente como um CD arranhado. Talvez meu cérebro agora estivesse escolhendo a trilha sonora da minha desgraça. Eu estava sonhando? Minhas costas estavam em algo definitivamente mais fofo que o chão anterior. Um silêncio confortador me acolhia. As pessoas dizem que vêem uma luz branca no fim do túnel. Eu ouvia uma música de rock pesado.

_"Sonhando à noite.  
Sonhando tudo bem."_

Ou podia ser tudo um sonho. Eu acordaria em breve, olharia ao redor e sentiria as mãos de Tony pressionadas no meu abdômen. Eu me viraria nos braços dele, observaria-o dormir e então, trilharia beijos pelo rosto dele para acordá-lo. Depois contaria meu sonho e nós dois riríamos. Ele me diria que Thomas Berg havia sido preso em algum estado longe de Los Angeles e que, diferente do meu sonho, ou melhor, pesadelo, 4 bombas não haviam nos atingindo. O único problema é que eu havia visto no jornal sobre as 4 bombas. Aquilo era um fato. Assim como meu coma. Eu, de novo, só tinha a escuridão ao meu redor.

_"Nós, nós sabemos  
Quando voamos?  
Quando nós, quando nós vamos,  
Nós morremos?"_

Eu acho interessante sabermos quando, como e onde nascemos. Nós nunca sabemos quando, como e onde vamos morrer. Mas nós morremos. E, ultimamente, eu achava que isso aconteceria a qualquer momento. Se eu fosse bastante honesta, a qualquer momento acontecia alguma coisa. Ou eu chegava a uma nova conclusão aterrorizante. Ou a porta se abria e fechava. Ou Berg falava comigo. E tudo isso estava me cansando. Se eu tivesse forças, eu o atacaria e então correria por aquela única saída. Provavelmente encontraria mais homens do outro lado, mas então eu lutaria com cada um deles e triunfantemente alcançaria a saída daquele lugar macabro. Essa idéia todo era tão impossível que eu tive que sorrir. Quem eu estava enganando que não fosse a mim mesma?

"Michelle?"

Aquela voz. Eu conhecia. Era a voz mais doce de todas. A única que dizia cada letra do meu nome de uma forma especial. Isso era particularmente cruel, eu disse ao meu cérebro. Dor e agora ilusões? Mas eu não me importava mais. Continuei sem me mover para escutá-lo novamente.

"Michelle, você está aí?"  
Meu estômago tinha borboletas só por ouvi-lo. A mesma voz que dizia 'eu te amo' sempre que podia. A mesma voz que havia me pedido em casamento anos atrás. A mesma voz que gemia no meu ouvido ao fazer amor comigo. Eu novamente sorri com as lembranças inesperadas.

"Michelle, querida, abra seus olhos."  
De novo me faziam aquele pedido. Não dava para eles entenderem que abri-los piorava tudo? Da primeira vez, eu vi sangue por todo lado e por frações de segundos desejei nunca tê-los aberto. Da segunda vez, constatei que Berg era meu seqüestrador. Não, eu não os abriria.

"Eu sei que você está aí, Chelle. Por favor, não me deixe."

Eu o ouvi respirar fundo. Um momento. Ouvi-o respirar? A realidade novamente caiu sobre mim e eu abri os olhos instantaneamente. Eu podia jurar que o mundo parou naquela hora. Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu sabia que havia me esquecido de respirar. Os lábios dele se partiram em um sorriso cauteloso, mas aliviado. As mãos dele se juntaram na frente dele com força, um sinal de que ele estava lutando duramente para não chorar.  
"Tony..." – A minha voz saiu melhor do que eu esperava. Falar o nome dele agora olhando diretamente para ele é mais do que eu posso explicar. Ele automaticamente se aproximou de mim e pegou minha mão direita com as duas dele. Ele me observava em silêncio enquanto eu observava ao meu redor. O fofo nas minhas costas era a cama do hospital. Escutei os bips incessantes dos equipamentos perto de mim. Eles formavam uma sinfonia. Ali desejei que a música recomeçasse na minha cabeça. Tinha um sofá afastado, com um travesseiro e um lençol. A televisão estava desligada. Meus olhos voltaram para os dele.

"O que... como eu..."  
"Shhh, Chelle. Isso não importa agora."  
Ele apertou minha mão e eu me calei, concordando silenciosamente. Eu queria puxá-lo para um beijo, ou apenas para um abraço. Mas ele parecia com medo de se aproximar mais. Eu então arrisquei olhar para mim mesma. Meus pulsos estavam enfaixados. Tinha certeza que havia curativos no meu rosto. Eu podia sentir algo gelatinoso na minha perna, algum tipo de medicação para meus hematomas. Havia agulhas no meu braço. Soro para me alimentar e provavelmente remédios para parar minha dor a um aperto do botão. Meus olhos continuaram seu estudo até parar na minha barriga. Eu senti a dor dentro de mim primeiro do que a dor que eu senti ao me mexer para uma posição sentada. Meus olhos foram diretamente para os de Tony que até agora fizeram o mesmo caminho que os meus. Ele não falou nada. Nem eu. Voltei a olhar minha barriga e por segundos que eu podia jurar que foram horas, apenas encarei a gaze branca em volta de toda minha área abdonimal.

"O que... o que aconteceu?" – Eu o encarei. Ele engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos.

"Nós podemos conversar quando você estiver se sentindo melhor."  
Droga! Nenhum momento seria bom para aquilo.

"Não! Não, Tony! Droga. Eu quero saber agora!" – De onde eu havia tirado forças para elevar minha voz, eu não sei.

"Michelle," – Ele hesitou, passou a mão livre pelo lado da face e focou seus olhos nos meus novamente. As mãos dele seguravam as minhas fortemente. – "Eu sinto muito. Você... nós... nós perdemos o bebê."  
Eu soltei minhas mãos da dele e levei as duas para meu rosto. As lágrimas vieram como uma cachoeira e eu não queria que elas parassem. Eu queria chorar. Chorar até soluçar e dormir cansada. Tony sentou-se na beira da cama e tentou puxar minhas mãos. Eu resisti e as mantive no lugar, cobrindo meu rosto enquanto minhas lágrimas o lavavam.

"Michelle." – Ele apenas segurou minhas mãos e dessa vez eu deixei que ele as tirasse dali. Eu evitei olhá-lo nos olhos, mas as duas mãos dele agora estavam de cada lado do meu rosto, obrigando-me a encará-lo. – "Eu sinto muito, querida."  
Eu solucei e ele me abraçou. Os braços dele, que sempre me confortaram, agora não parecia cumprir seu dever com a mesma eficiência. Eu tremi e ele me apertou contra si, afagando meus cabelos com uma mão e com a outra fazendo círculos nas minhas costas. As palavras dele não eram registradas no meu cérebro. E tudo que eu tinha eram a certeza que ele estava ali e dos tremores que percorriam meu corpo. Eu queria me debater. Queria gritar em desespero e pedir a Deus que me acordasse daquele pesadelo. Queria correr para qualquer lugar longe das minhas lembranças. Queria que meu bebê estivesse dentro de mim. Aquele último pensamento provocou um novo soluço e meus dedos agarraram a camisa dele com mais força. Eventualmente, eu o soltei e ele me reposicionou na cama. Meus olhos vermelhos e inchados estavam doloridos e eu me sentia exausta. Minhas mãos repousaram em cima da gaze e as lágrimas voltaram todas de novo. Dessa vez, mais controladamente. Tony continuava sentado na beira da cama e as mãos dele repousaram sobre as minhas.

"Eu sinto muito, Tony." – Eu olhava nossas mãos juntas. – "Eu perdi nosso bebê." – Eu deixei escapar um soluço de dor. – "Eu perdi nosso bebê." – As mãos dele apertaram as minhas e ele pediu que eu olhasse para ele.

"Você não perdeu nosso bebê, meu amor. Aquele bastardo fez isso com vocês dois. Você não tem culpa."  
"É claro que eu tenho culpa. Eu supostamente deveria protegê-lo! Droga, Tony! E eu nem isso consegui. Eu o matei."  
"Não." – A voz dele era firme. Ele sempre tinha essa voz quando estava 100% certo. – "Michelle, você não o matou. Quando você estiver preparada, eu vou contar o que aconteceu e você terá certeza que não tem culpa alguma." – Eu acreditava nele, mas naquele momento eu queria culpar a mim mesma. Sinto muito. Eu pensei e dirigi esse pensamento ao meu bebê. Ele estava em algum lugar melhor, eu sabia, mas ele não tivera a escolha de ficar aqui ou lá.  
"Eu te amo, Michelle. Nada muda isso." – Tony acariciou meu rosto até eu me acalmar. Eu deitei minha cabeça no travesseiro e tentei organizar minha mente. Berg havia conseguido tirar tantas coisas de mim. Minhas totais capacidades físicas, mentais e psicológicas. Mas isso eu recuperaria. No fim, ele havia ganho. Ele havia retirado a única coisa que eu nunca mais recuperaria: meu filho.

* * *

_"Percebi então que cada plano é uma pequena prece para o senhor tempo.  
Eu controlei minha respiração e disse pra mim mesma que já tinha suportado demais por hoje.  
Enquanto os batimentos enfraqueciam no LCD e te levavam um pouco mais longe de mim._

_Entre as máquinas de venda e as revistas do ano passado.  
Num lugar onde só dizemos adeus._

_Por causa de um deslize violento, agora as memórias dependem de uma câmera defeituosa em nossas mentes._

_E eu sei que você era verdade que eu preferiria perder, do que nunca ter de verdade ao meu lado._

_Então eu olhei ao redor, todos os olhos voltados pro chão enquanto a TV divertia a si mesma.  
Porque não tem conforto na sala de espera.  
Só nervosismo ritmado pela espera da má notícia.  
Aí a enfermeira chega e todos levantam a cabeça.  
E eu estou pensando no que Sarah disse: que amar é ver alguém morrer...  
Quem vai te ver morrer?"_

**What Sarah Said – Death Cab For Cutie**


	6. Paladin

**N/A: **Paladin, nome em inglês para Paladino, e que significa bravo guerreiro. Deixei o nome em inglês por estar mais familiarizado com ele.

* * *

**Capítulo Seis: Paladin.**

"_Bauer."_

"_Michelle sumiu."_

"_O que? Tony?"  
Pelas suas contas, Jack sabia que era madrugada em Nova York.  
"Michelle sumiu!" – Tony repetiu com raiva. Jack estava surdo?_

"_Acalme-se e me conte o que aconteceu." _

"_Me acalmar?! Ela SUMIU! Que parte você não entendeu?" _

"_Droga, Tony! Se você me contar o que aconteceu exatamente, eu posso ajudá-lo."  
Tony respirou fundo. Sua cabeça doía. Suas costas doíam. Seu coração doía._

"_Um minuto nós estávamos congelados em frente à televisão, no outro eu estou aqui, deitado no chão e sem a minha mulher! Olhei em todos os lugares, Jack, todos estão aqui menos ela."  
"O que você acha que aconteceu?"  
"Alguém nos atacou."_

Tony continuava a observá-la atentamente. Depois de horas chorando e soluçando pela trágica perda sofrida por eles, ela havia sido finalmente vencida pelo cansaço. Sua respiração estava calma, possivelmente a única forma disso acontecer era dormindo. Os recentes acontecimentos tinham-na levado ao seu extremo e ele nem sequer precisou ouvi-la para saber a intensidade dos seus últimos cinco dias. Seu corpo dizia tudo. Hematomas pelas pernas e braços. Algumas costelas quebradas. Seus dois punhos engessados. Sua anemia pela falta de comida. Seu rosto pálido e sem vida. Seu útero vazio.

Ele respirou fundo e impediu que suas lágrimas vencessem. Ele não podia quebrar novamente. A primeira vez, quando recebeu a notícia, havia sido o suficiente. Ele não agüentaria de novo. E permaneceria forte por ele e por ela. Ele sabia do enorme dever que tinha de trazê-la de volta cem por cento. Trazer de volta a Michelle cheia de vida e sem medo. Ele iria protegê-la de todas as conseqüências possíveis.

Ele seria seu _Paladin_.

***

"_Atacou? Você está ferido?"  
"Aparentemente não. Minha cabeça e minhas costas doem. Mas, esqueça sobre mim! Eu tenho que encontrar Michelle. Eu preciso da sua ajuda."  
"Estamos quase na fronteira com Arizona, vou parar o carro. Espere."_

_Um silêncio e o celular passado para a mão de outra pessoa.  
"Tony?"  
"Chloe?"  
"Sim. O que está acontecendo? Por que Jack está agitado?"  
Ele engoliu em seco antes de responder.  
"Michelle desapareceu, Chloe. Acredito que alguém a tenha seqüestrado."_

"_Oh meu Deus."  
A voz dela foi substituída pela de Jack e Tony ouviu ao fundo Chloe inventando uma história para explicar Jimmy, Matt, Lizzie e Harry o motivo deles estarem parando. Uma porta fechou e a voz de Chloe sumiu. Jack estava fora do carro.  
"Ok, me conte como aconteceu, Tony."  
"Nós estávamos vendo a notícia sobre as 4 bombas em Los Angeles..." – Ele parou. – "Oh não. Jack! Los Angeles!"  
"Eu sei sobre LA, Tony. Não se preocupe. Estamos a quilômetros de distância. Estamos seguros."  
"Não! Kim, Bill, Audrey. Eles estão lá, Jack!"_

"_Tony! Pare! Você acha que estaríamos indo tranqüilamente a caminho do Arizona se eles estivessem em perigo?" – Tony processou as informações em silêncio. Jack o rompeu. – "Não foram nucleares. Foram quatro ataques em cada extremo: norte, sul, leste e oeste. Uma delas caiu no mar, sem feridos. A outra em um deserto, sem mortes. As outras duas, do leste e norte, caíram em pequenas cidades. Houve poucas fatalidades. Eles não foram atingidos. Esqueça isso. Um problema de cada vez."  
"Ótimo." – Tony respirou fundo e apesar das boas notícias, não se sentiu aliviado. – "Nós estávamos parados um ao lado do outro vendo a notícia quando uma forte explosão ocorreu. Depois estávamos todos caindo. Susan e Andrew desmaiaram no sofá. Eu e Michelle no chão. Agora, quase 4 horas depois, eu acordei, procurei por ela e não a encontrei. Todos, inclusive eu, estamos bem. Tontos, mas bem. Os paramédicos estão a caminho."  
Jack pensou no cenário por um momento._

"_Um ataque para pegá-la. Isso parece o mesmo para você que parece para mim?" _

"_Sim. Invasão, gás tranqüilizante e abdução."_

"_Eles a queriam."  
"Eles a pegaram."_

Michelle abriu os olhos vagarosamente e a primeira coisa que viu foi Tony deitado no sofá, sua imobilidade um claro sinal do seu atual estado adormecido. Ela contemplou a imagem e um breve sorriso apareceu nos seus lábios ao ver o homem da sua vida enroscado naquele pequeno espaço para ficar com ela pela noite. Desviando os olhos, ela observou o quarto. Uma televisão em cima e a sua frente desligada. As cortinas abertas e a luz da lua atravessando a janela e iluminando todo o lugar. No momento, era a única fonte de luz e Michelle agradeceu por isso. Seus olhos voltaram para Tony e foi com surpresa que ela o encontrou sentado e estudando-a.  
"Você acordou." – Eles falaram em coro e novamente breves sorrisos agraciaram seus lábios.

"Como você se sente?" – Tony perguntou já se posicionando em pé e ao lado dela na cama.  
"Fraca." – Ela admitiu sem encará-lo. Mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, Tony sabia o quanto ela odiava se mostrar vulnerável. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e delicadamente colocou dois dedos embaixo do seu queixo para forçá-la a olhá-lo nos olhos. Os olhos castanhos e orientais que ele tanto amava e entendia agora mostravam a ele o medo que ela ainda sentia. Um das mãos dele foi para o lado direito da face dela, onde não estava machucado, e o acariciou. Michelle fechou os olhos ao toque e pressionou sua face dentro da mão dele.  
"Você vai ficar bem, querida. Eu prometo. Eu estou aqui agora."

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Eu vou proteger você." – Ele baixou a cabeça e Michelle abriu os olhos para vê-lo. – "Eu prometi tantas vezes te proteger e veja o que ele fez. Eu sou um péssimo marido."

Ele ia levantar dali, mas a mão dela no seu braço o fez voltar.

"Tony," – Ele fechou os olhos ao ouvir a doce voz dela. Quantas vezes ele estivera perto de nunca mais escutá-la? – "Tony, olhe pra mim."  
Ela podia estar fraca, mas sua persistência era inabalável. Ele olhou.  
"Você sabe por que eu lutei para permanecer viva?"  
Ele não respondeu, seus olhos profundamente ligados aos dela.

"Porque eu sabia que você me salvaria. Eu tinha certeza que seria encontrada." – Michelle pegou uma mão dele e entrelaçou seus dedos a ela. – "Porque eu sabia que você estava me protegendo. Lutando por mim quando eu não podia fazê-lo. E agora eu estou aqui, Tony. E por mais fraca, assustada e triste que eu esteja, eu tenho você. Berg tirou nosso... ele... ele tirou nosso bebê, mas lá, a única coisa que ele não podia tirar eram meus pensamentos focados em você." – Ela apertou a mão dele e depois de um tempo apenas olhando-a de volta, ele abriu um pequeno sorriso.  
"Devia ser eu a confortando. Não o contrário."  
Ela imitou o sorriso dele.

"Você é o melhor e único marido que eu quero ter."

***

_Jack esperou pacientemente enquanto Tony falava algo com Andrew.  
"Jack?"  
"Estou aqui."  
"Andrew é aposentado do FBI, mas ainda tem conexões dentro do Bureau. Ele está ligando no momento para pedir que uma equipe forense venha até aqui e vasculhe o local em busca de pistas que nos levem a ela. Peça a Chloe que dê uma olhada pelas coisas que Michelle estava trabalhando e tente encontrar alguém que possa querer ela em especial."  
"Claro. Ela já está se conectando ao servidor da CTU."_

"_Obrigado, Jack."  
"Nós queremos achá-la tanto quanto você."  
"Eu sei."  
"Olhe, Chloe continuará a trabalhar no laptop enquanto eu nos dirijo até o hotel mais próximo. As crianças continuarão a fazer perguntas se nós não as acomodarmos em algum lugar. Eu ligo para você quando estivermos em um quarto."  
"Ok."  
"E vou informar a Bill o que está acontecendo. Tenho certeza que ele nos ajudará."  
"Ótimo, Jack. Faça isso, por favor."  
"Eu farei. E Tony?"  
"Sim?"  
"Cole nos federais e pegue todas as pistas em potencial. Nós a acharemos."  
_

***

"Eu gostaria de saber como tudo aconteceu. E onde eu estou para começar? Nova York?"

"Los Angeles."  
Os olhos dela abriram em surpresa.  
"LA?! E as bombas?"  
"Calma, Chelle." – Tony apertou a mão dela e segurou a outra. – "As bombas não eram nucleares." – Ele explicou exatamente o que Jack o havia explicado noites atrás.  
"Então estão todos bem?"  
"Todos bem."  
Ela suspirou aliviada.  
"O que aconteceu em Nova York então?"  
Tony decidiu resumir a história para poupá-la de todas as más lembranças.

"Enquanto víamos o noticiário, o grupo de Berg explodiu a porta e antes que pudéssemos reagir, jogaram um gás que nos fez adormecer imediatamente. Eles a levaram e nos deixaram para trás sem nos machucar."

"Como vocês me encontraram?"  
"Eu acordei 4 horas depois e não a encontrei. Liguei para Jack e expliquei toda a situação. Chloe começou a olhar nos seus arquivos, mas não encontrou nada. Os forenses federais que o namorado da sua mãe requisitou para fazer uma busca pela casa também não encontraram nada e estávamos ficando sem opções. Até que Bill foi a sua sala e viu a luz vermelha do seu telefone piscando. Mensagem de voz. Como estávamos sem nada, ele decidiu arriscar ser chutado por você depois por ter invadido seu espaço pessoal e ouviu as mensagens. Eram 5. Todas dos CSIs de Las Vegas querendo falar com você. Ele teve um estalo e me disse para checar seus e-mails imediatamente. Corri para o quarto de Peter e usei o computador de lá. Sua caixa estava lotada com e-mails do laboratório de criminalística de Las Vegas. Eram relatórios sobre a busca de Berg. Eles não haviam conseguido nada, além de que, a possível atual localização dele era Nova York."  
"Então vocês conectaram os pontos e ligaram ele ao meu seqüestro."

"Sim. O FBI procurou por você em cada prédio abandonado. Cada armazém desativado. Depois de três dias, voltamos à estaca zero. Nenhum sinal seu. No quarto dia, Jack, que estava indo ao Arizona de férias com Chloe e as crianças quando você sumiu e agora já havia voltado a CTU de Los Angeles, recebeu um telefonema anônimo com uma voz embaralhada."  
"O que disseram a ele?"  
Tony não tinha certeza se devia falar.  
"Por favor, Tony."  
E para sorte dela, ele não conseguia dizer não a ela.

"A voz dizia: 'Olá, Julian. Você esqueceu de me dizer da última vez como a sua Jennifer é durona. Ela continua respirando enquanto eu bato nela. Mas isso brevemente mudará. Quando ela acordar, vou mostrá-la o que é um homem de verdade. Adeus.'"

Michelle inevitavelmente lembrou das mãos de Berg pelo corpo dela, um tremor passou pelo seu corpo e Tony percebeu.

"Ele... Ele tocou em você?" – A verdade era que ele não queria saber a resposta.

"Com as mãos. Sim." – Ela se sentia suja agora, mesmo sabendo que a haviam limpado quando ela chegou.

"Filho da mãe!" - Tony ia novamente levantar, mas Michelle novamente o impediu.  
"Acalme-se, querido."  
Ele respirou fundo e decidiu não fazer mais perguntas sobre esse assunto.  
"Jack imediatamente pediu para Chloe rastrear a ligação. Ela tentou de tudo. Usou os métodos de todas as agências de inteligência desse país, mas tudo que conseguimos foi saber que ele estava em Los Angeles. Nesse mesmo dia, eu embarquei de volta. No quinto dia, eles cometeram o primeiro e último erro. Mandaram para o e-mail de Jack uma foto sua."  
Michelle recusou-se a perguntar como era a foto. Ela tinha certeza que Tony odiaria descrevê-la e ela escutá-lo.  
"Chloe usou todas as suas habilidades para quebrar todos os firewalls possíveis e inimagináveis até encontramos de onde o e-mail havia sido enviado. Montamos duas equipes da CTU, conseguimos apoio do FBI daqui e partimos para a localização. Jack insistiu em entrar sozinho e eu concordei depois de lembrar as inúmeras vezes em que ele fez invasões desse tipo. Deixamos uma equipe na frente e outra atrás esperando pela confirmação de Jack que já a tinha em segurança. Quando ele a pegou e deu o sinal, nós invadimos. Agora você está aqui." – Ele havia pulado uma parte da história e torceu para que ela não perguntasse.  
"Como eu uh... como eu levei o tiro?"  
Ok, Tony, quem você queria enganar? Ela não se privaria da resposta.

"Jack estava quase alcançando a saída com você nos braços quando um dos capangas de Berg apareceu na frente dele. Eu estava metros atrás dele algemando Berg e só percebi o que estava acontecendo quando Berg gritou para atirar na sua barriga. Sem entender, mas obedecendo ao chefe, o bastardo atirou exatamente onde havia sido dito. Jack reagiu segundos depois do tiro, mas era tarde demais. Ele a levou correndo para os paramédicos e pediu atenção urgente a sua barriga, mas... não havia como."  
Michelle tentou em vão impedir que as lágrimas caíssem.  
"Ele ameaçou me chutar, sabe, quando ele achava que eu estava desacordada. Ele disse os lugares onde poderia começar me chutando e um deles era minha barriga. Nessa hora, eu abri os olhos e pedi desesperadamente que ele não fizesse isso. Foi como ele soube que eu carregava algo muito precioso nela."  
Com as mãos de Tony na suas, ela as levou para cima do seu abdômen.

"O médico disse que seu útero não tem danos permanentes." – Tony a informou olhando para as mãos deles e depois para ela. – "Nós podemos tentar de novo, se você quiser."  
Ela sorriu com as palavras confortadoras dele e concordou com a cabeça.  
"Onde estão todos que não vêm me visitar?" – O tom mais feliz na voz dela aqueceu-o por dentro. Tony sorriu e limpou o restante das lágrimas dela com seus dedos.  
"Matt e Lizzie vieram pela tarde com Chloe. Jimmy veio ontem com Harry, Audrey e Bill. Jack apareceu rapidamente ontem e hoje."  
"Rapidamente?" – Ela franziu o cenho.  
"Ele se sente totalmente culpado pelo tiro. Ele diz não estar preparado para vê-la. Acha que você vai odiá-lo."  
Michelle balançou a cabeça descrente.  
"É bem Jack achar isso."

Tony sorriu para ela.  
"É. Você sabe como ele é."  
"Sei."  
Ela falaria com ele quando os dois se encontrassem mais tarde.  
"Estou com sono." – Michelle bocejou após dizer isso enfatizando seu ponto.

"Vá dormir, meu amor." – Tony beijou-a na testa e pela terceira vez naquela noite, tentou levantar-se para ser em seguida impedido.

"Deite aqui comigo, Tony." – Michelle afastou-se com dificuldade na cama e indicou o lugar vazio ao lado dela.  
"Claro, Chelle."  
Tony retirou os sapatos e cuidadosamente deitou-se ao lado dela. Michelle imediatamente deitou sua cabeça no tórax dele. Depois de vários dias, era a primeira vez que ela se sentia em casa. Segura.

Com seu _Paladin_.

* * *

_"Aí está você, bem na minha frente.  
Todo esse medo vai embora.  
Me abrace apertado, porque eu preciso que você me guie para a segurança._

_Na confusão, e nas conseqüências,  
Você é o meu sinal de fogo.  
A única resolução e o único prazer."_  
**  
Signal Fire – Snow Patrol**


	7. O que vem depois da solidão

**Capítulo Sete: O que vem depois da solidão.**

Uma mãozinha pequena e em seguida a sensação de lábios suaves em sua mão fez com que Michelle abrisse seus olhos e eles rapidamente encheram-se de lágrimas ao encontrar os do seu filho encarando-a de volta, ansiosos. Sem dizer uma palavra, ela fez menção para que o menino subisse na cama e ele o fez, ajudado pelo pai. Michelle abriu seus braços, esperando que ele avançasse, mas Matt parou de joelhos na cama ao lado dela, inseguro.  
"Eu vou machucar você, mamãe."

Mamãe. Há quanto tempo ela não ouvia aquilo? Alguns dias? Pareciam anos. Michelle sorriu enquanto as lágrimas agora realmente caíam.  
"Está doendo, mamãe? Papai disse que pode fazer melhorar."

Ela engoliu em seco antes de falar algo. As palavras pareciam ter sumido de todo seu vocabulário. Olhando-o ali, naquele momento, admirando a pequena criatura que ela e Tony haviam feito, era tudo que seu coração precisava para voltar a bater mais próximo do que costumava antes de toda a história com a máfia.

"Está tudo bem, meu filho." – Ela esticou um braço e a mão dela acariciou o seu rosto. Matt sorriu de volta, e virou o rosto para dar um beijo na palma da mão dela.

"Você pode deitar perto da sua mãe, filho." – Tony o encorajou e também ajudou o garoto a se posicionar sem causar dor nela. Michelle observou silenciosamente a interação entre eles e sorriu ao sentir a cabecinha de Matt no seu peito, e depois a mãozinha dele procurando a dela.  
"Eu senti saudades, mamãe." – Ele disse ao entrelaçar os dedos dela nos seus. Com todo esforço possível, Michelle baixou sua cabeça e beijou o topo da cabeça dele.  
"Eu também, meu amor. Eu também." – O aperto nas mãos dela aumentaram e Michelle sabia que ele tava com medo de alguma coisa.

"Você está bem, Matt?" – Ela perguntou trocando um olhar com Tony que os observava sentado no sofá. O menino não respondeu imediatamente e quando estava pronto para falar, levantou sua cabeça para encarar a mãe.

"Eu achei que você não voltava dessa vez." – As pequenas lágrimas dele já rolavam pela sua bochecha e Michelle precisou ser forte para conter as próprias lágrimas.

"Eu estou aqui agora, meu amor." – As mãos dela voltaram a acariciar as bochechas dele. Ela olhou-o profundamente nos olhos. – "E eu prometo a você nunca mais sair do seu lado, tudo bem?"  
"Promete?"  
Ela odiava saber que havia quebrado essa promessa uma vez.

"Eu prometo, Matt. Eu dou a minha palavra."  
Ele sorriu satisfeito e deu um beijo na bochecha dela.  
"Eu te amo, mamãe." – Ele disse no ouvido dela antes de deitar sua cabeça novamente no seu tórax e dormir tranqüilamente.  
"Eu também te amo, campeão." – Ela sorriu e suas mãos foram para os cabelos dele, fazendo o cafuné que ele tanto gostava. Seus olhos encontraram os de Tony e foi a última coisa que ela viu antes de também cair no sono. Com um enorme sorriso no rosto, Tony permaneceu olhando-os enquanto dormiam abraçados. Uma imagem que ele sabia que nunca sairia da sua mente.

***

Dr. John Lampard observava sua mais nova paciente. Ele lembrava dela, meses atrás, preocupada com o bem-estar de duas amigas. Ele não recordava o nome delas, mas jamais esqueceria como a mulher que agora estava numa cama de hospital havia lindamente sorrido ao saber que tudo ficaria bem. Como médico, ele já havia testemunhado uma enorme quantidade de histórias. E agora, todas elas pareciam triviais perto da que aquela mulher havia enfrentado. Ele não precisou de depoimentos oficiais ou ver com os próprios olhos todos os acontecimentos. A medicina falou por si só. Ela havia sofrido, mas havia lutado. Ela havia chorado, mas havia sobrevivido. Olhando-a naquele momento pela porta de vidro, um sorriso apareceu nos lábios dele. Um menino, que dois dias atrás ele descobriu sendo o filho dela e uma menina, também filha dela, estavam em cima da cama, cuidadosamente posicionados para não feri-la. A menininha sorria sem parar enquanto observava os pais e o irmão fazendo o mesmo. Interromper o momento parecia cruel, mas o dever o chamava e delicadamente, ele bateu na porta.

"Desculpe interromper." – Todos os olhos voltaram-se para ele. – "Como você se sente, sra. Almeida?" – Ele viu o flash de desapontamento passar pelos olhos dela ao perceber que os dois precisariam ter uma conversa privada.  
"Muito bem." – Ela respondeu olhando sua família e seu sorriso voltou.

"Nós podemos conversar?"

"Vamos lá, Matt e Lizzie, papai vai comprar doces e refrigerante para vocês!" – Tony pegou a filha nos braços e ajudou Matt a descer da cama.  
"Papai! Você não pode falar isso em voz alta na frente da mamãe!" – O menino o repreendeu. – "Agora ela sabe o que nós fazemos." – Ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito, irritado.

Os adultos sorriram para ele.  
"Está tudo bem, Matt." – O menino virou para a mãe. Sua expressão duvidava do que ela acabara de dizer. – "Eu sabia que vocês faziam isso quando eu não estava por perto." – Ela piscou para ele e sorriu. Aliviado, Matt sorriu de volta e pegou a mão do pai e os três alegremente seguiram para a lanchonete.

"Eu tenho que pedir para você ser bem honesta comigo, sra. Almeida." – O médico a pediu com um sorriso gentil no rosto. Ele aproximou-se da cama até estar ao lado dela.  
"Eu peço o mesmo."

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente.

"Você sente dor em algum lugar no momento?"

"Minha cabeça dói um pouco."

"Apenas a cabeça?"  
_Não. Dói tudo dentro de mim. _Mas essa não era exatamente a resposta que o homem queria ouvir.

"Apenas a cabeça." – Ela respondeu calmamente.

Enquanto ele checava os monitores e fazia algumas anotações, Michelle observou-o atentamente.  
"Eu conheço você."  
Dr. Lampard parou de escrever e olhou a sua paciente.

"Oh, desculpe, sra. Almeida. Eu nem mesmo me apresentei." – Ele esticou a mão. – "Eu sou o dr. John Lampard. E você me conheceu quando duas amigas suas estavam nesse mesmo hospital um tempo atrás."

Chloe. Audrey. Shade, o começo de toda a confusão. Ela realmente não queria lembrar disso agora.  
"Quando eu vou poder sair daqui, dr. Lampard?"

"Isso depende de como você estiver se sentindo. Três de suas costelas foram quebradas. Uma delas por pouco não perfurando o seu pulmão. Precisamos ser bem cuidadosos com essa. Mas seus ossos são incrivelmente fortes então eu acredito que suas costelas se curarão em um espaço de tempo menor do que o normal. Seus hematomas podem demorar a desaparecer, mas nós acreditamos que o maior problema que eles podem trazer são as dores." – Ele pausou e esperou um sinal de que ela estava entendendo. Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

"Seus pulsos foram quebrados por você ter sido fortemente algemada e em seguida, por você ter feito um forte esforço para se levantar, apoiando-se neles e assim quebrando-os."

"Nunca use seus pulsos como apoio. Nem nas quedas, onde nosso instinto primitivo é usá-los quando vamos encontrar o chão." – Michelle riu pra si mesma. Ela sabia disso, sabia que o pulso era um dos lugares mais fracos do corpo. Lampard olhava-a admirado. Poucas pessoas sabiam daquele fato. – "Digamos apenas que eu não estava no meu melhor estado de consciência, doutor."

Ele sorriu gentilmente e um olhar bobo continuava no rosto dele.

"Eu leio os mais variados tipos de livro, doutor." – As bochechas do médico coraram. Ele havia sido pego.  
"Muito bom, sra. Almeida."

"Me chame de Michelle."

"Ótima informação essa que você tem, Michelle." – Ele consertou e acrescentou seu elogio com outro sorriso que logo desapareceu quando ele percebeu que só faltava um item a ser discutido. O útero. – "Você sente algum tipo de dor na sua área abdonimal?" – Ele notou quando as mãos dela instintivamente cobriram o local onde antes havia uma vida.

"Não."

"Eu sinto muito pela sua perda." – Ele acrescentou com um tom triste na voz.

"Eu também." – Michelle replicou encontrando os olhos dele.

"Os danos não foram permanentes. Nós fomos capazes de reconstruir o tecido na região em que o projétil passou. Vocês podem tentar de novo em alguns meses."  
Michelle abriu um pequeno sorriso.

"Você tem alguma pergunta, Michelle?"

"Minha família pode voltar para cá agora?" – Ela sorriu genuinamente satisfeita e dr. Lampard sorriu em resposta, retirando-se para não impedir mais o único remédio que ele não podia fabricar: amor.

***

_Flashback._

"_Jack, pare." – Ele pareceu não ouvir já que seus lábios continuaram a descer do ouvido dela para o pescoço. – "Jack, alguém está batendo na porta." – Ele então ouviu uma fraca batida.  
"Papai?" _

"_É Harry!" – Ele rapidamente saiu de cima dela e em seguida da cama. – "Rápido, Chloe! Suas roupas!"  
Quando os dois estava devidamente vestidos, Chloe voltou para a cama enquanto Jack abria a porta para revelar o garoto parado, seus olhos arregalados e seu urso de pelúcia caído no chão._

"_O que aconteceu, parceiro?" – Jack ajoelhou-se para ficar no nível dele. Harry jogou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e segurou-se com força. – "Está tudo bem, Harry. Papai está aqui. Está tudo bem." – As mãos de Jack faziam pequenos círculos nas costas do filho._

"_Eu tive um sonho ruim." – O menino disse baixo no ouvido dele. _

_Afastando-se para olhar o filho nos olhos, Jack pegou o rostinho dele em suas mãos e beijou-o na testa._

"_Vamos. Você vai dormir aqui hoje." – Jack sorriu para ele que hesitantemente sorriu de volta. Pegando-o no colo, os dois atravessaram o quarto e ao chegarem na cama, Jack o posicionou no meio. _

"_Papai..." – Ele chamou a atenção do adulto com sua voz envergonhada. Chloe observava tudo em silêncio. – "Você não... Você não perguntou a... a Chloe se eu posso ficar aqui."  
Jack e Chloe trocaram um olhar antes dela tocar delicadamente o ombro de Harry, fazendo-o virar-se para olhá-la. Ele ainda estava envergonhado._

"_Você pode dormir aqui, Harry. Não tem problema nenhum, ok?" _

"_Você tem certeza?"  
Chloe sorriu e balançou a cabeça positivamente._

"_Obrigado, Chloe." – Ele engatinhou até ela e beijou-a na bochecha. Chloe sorriu e novamente trocou um olhar com seu marido. Jack deitou-se na cama de lado, podendo assim observar seu filho e sua mulher interagindo. Um sorriso permanecia inalterado nos lábios dele.  
"Quer contar sobre o seu sonho ruim?" – Chloe perguntou suavemente. Harry pareceu ponderar por alguns segundos, decidindo por fim deitar sua cabeça no tórax dela e colocar um braço sobre a barriga dela. Surpresa, ela olhou para Jack e viu seu sorriso crescer. Os braços dela então puxaram o menino para mais perto, mantendo-o seguramente perto dela._

***

A risada dela encheu o corredor e o congelou no meio dele. Levou um tempo até Chloe perceber que ele não estava mais do seu lado. Harry também percebeu e os dois também pararam.

"Jack?" – Chloe andou de volta até ele e parou na sua frente.  
"Eu não posso." – A voz dele era tão baixa que Chloe quase não ouvira.

"Do que você está falando?"

A voz animada de Michelle foi a resposta que ela precisava.

"Harry, você pode esperar um minutinho aqui enquanto eu falo com seu pai?" – O menino fez que sim com a cabeça e encostou-se na parede. Chloe arrastou Jack alguns metros para longe do quarto e segurou os dois braços dele.

"Você sabe que a culpa não foi sua pelo que aconteceu._ Ela_ sabe que a culpa não foi sua. Agora pare com isso e venha comigo. Michelle não cansa de me pedir para trazê-lo e se eu precisar forçá-lo a ir lá, eu o farei." – Ele quase riu com essa Chloe que nunca deixaria de existir. A agressiva e anti-social. A pela qual ele se apaixonou. Ele fitou-a em silêncio por um momento até pegá-la pela mão, encontrarem Harry no meio do caminho e os três seguirem para a porta desejada. Foi Chloe que levantou uma mão e bateu na porta.

"Bauers!" – Tony cumprimentou-os ao deixá-los entrar. Michelle viu primeiro Chloe, que veio na direção dela e a abraçou. Em seguida viu Jack, seus olhos buscaram os dele sem sucesso. A mão de Harry na sua interrompeu sua tentativa silenciosa de alcançá-lo e ela concentrou-se no menino.  
"Hey, Harry. É bom ver você aqui." – O menino sorriu e Tony o levantou para que Michelle beijasse a bochecha dele. – "Como está sua mãe?"

"Ela está bem. Ela disse que voltaria a passar aqui hoje de noite."

Ela apenas sorriu e afagou os cabelos dele. Assim que Tony o recolocou no chão, ele e Matt se sentaram em um canto do quarto e começaram a discutir animadamente sobre o próximo e último jogo da temporada de futebol deles dali a duas semanas.  
"Onde está o Jimmy?" – Michelle perguntou tentando soar casual. Jack estava encostado na porta, seus braços cruzados defensivamente na frente do peito. Ela não o forçaria a falar com ela na frente de todas aquelas pessoas.

"Kim e Eric o levaram para passear hoje. Nós ficamos com o Harry."  
Havia um novo brilho no olhar da melhor amiga ao falar a última frase, algo havia acontecido entre ela e o menino que havia mudado o status da relação entre eles. Michelle anotou mentalmente que as duas conversariam sobre esse assunto mais tarde.  
"Chloe," – Tony se virou para ela e juntou as mãos demonstrando uma excitação exagerada. O ato infantil fez as duas mulheres rirem. – "Nós precisamos dar ao Harry a melhor rosquinha da cidade!"

"Do que você está falando?" – Ela franziu o cenho totalmente confusa. Hospital. Melhores rosquinhas. Não havia lógica.

"Esse hospital tem as melhores rosquinhas!" – Ele esfregou as mãos e o tom um pouco mais alto da voz dele atraiu a atenção das duas crianças.

"Eu não acredito, Almeida."

"É verdade, tia!" – Matt já havia disparado para o lado do pai. Seus olhos cheios de esperança apenas pela menção de algo que ele adoraria comer no momento. – "Eles têm a melhor rosquinha do mundo!" – O menino fechou o punho e o elevou para bater contra do seu pai.

"Eu quero experimentar também." – Harry aproximou-se deles timidamente e olhou para Chloe. – "Por favor, Chloe?" – Ele sorriu charmosamente para ela que sorriu de volta, vencida. Ela sabia que tinha que aceitar qualquer que fosse a história para sair do quarto e deixar Michelle e Jack sozinhos.

"Se isso for verdade," – Ela começou já levantando e encaminhando-se para a porta. – "Eu prometo nunca mais duvidar de você, Tony."

"Combinado, O'brian."

As mãos de Matt escorregaram para dentro das de Tony enquanto, aos olhos atentos de Michelle e Jack, as de Harry acharam seu caminho timidamente para as de Chloe.

***

"Você é um idiota." – Ela disse calmamente assim que a porta bateu. Os olhos azuis dele focaram-se nos dela, assustados pelas palavras, mas não surpreso por elas. Ele permaneceu calado diante daquele fato. Ele sempre se culparia pela dor das pessoas com as quais se importava, mas dessa vez, ela não permitiria sem uma briga. Não sem antes obrigá-lo a encarar os acontecimentos objetivamente, apontar os culpados e fazer ele admitir que só ele e apenas ele, era o que apontava o dedo para si mesmo.  
"Você é um completo idiota, Bauer." – Ela o provocou novamente. A intensidade do olhar dela fez com que ele desviasse os próprios olhos. – "Você é um homem tão inteligente, mas pode ser igualmente burro às vezes." – Ela deu um sorrisinho irônico.

"Vamos, fale o que você não consegue parar de repetir na sua cabeça. Me diga, olhando nos meus olhos, que a culpa foi sua. Pense no bebê que estava aqui dentro," – Ela repousou suas mãos em cima da barriga. – "E me diga que você o matou. Diga, Jack! Diga algo!"

Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo, respirou fundo e soltou o ar. Repetiu aquilo pelo menos mais duas vezes antes de aproximar-se dela e surpreendê-la. Um das mãos dele tirou as dela do caminho e a outra tocou a barriga dela. Os olhos dele não olhavam os dela, apenas acompanhavam o movimento sutil da mão dele em cima da gaze. Michelle segurou suas lágrimas e esperou em silêncio enquanto Jack se perdia no seu momento. Depois de vários minutos, ela colocou sua mão em cima da dele e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele.  
"Você pode dizer que foi sua culpa, Jack? Você pode dizer que foi como se você tivesse puxado aquele gatilho?" – Ela apertou a mão dele.

Ele novamente se limitou a ficar calado e assim eles permaneceram por longos minutos.

"Você cumpriu sua promessa." – Ela voltou a falar. Sua voz calma, porém firme. Ele levantou seus olhos e franziu o cenho. – "Você prometeu me proteger. Em Las Vegas, lembra? Quando você era meu marido, você prometeu."

Os dedos dela apertaram contra os dele e ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, lembrando. Os olhos dele desviaram dos dela.  
"Se não fosse por você e sua habilidade nesse tipo de missão, Berg teria matado a mim também."

Ele tentou retirar sua mão debaixo da dela, mas Michelle não permitiu.  
"Droga, Jack! Você me salvou! Não o contrário." – Ela levou sua mão livre para o rosto dele e tentou fazê-lo encará-la, dessa vez, ele não deixou. – "Olhe pra mim." – Ele pareceu não escutar. – "Julian... Por favor."

Ao ouvi-la chamando-o por aquele nome, ele virou. E o que ele viu foi o necessário para convencê-lo de que, daquela vez, ele não tinha culpa. Não havia acusação na expressão dela, nem mesmo ressentimento. Havia apenas agradecimento e confiança. Havia Michelle e havia Jennifer. A sua Jennifer.

"Eu sou um idiota." – Ele declarou e sorriu. Ela suspirou aliviada e trouxe o rosto dele para mais perto, encostando sua testa na dele.

"Você é, Loiro." – Ele sorriu ainda mais com o apelido que só ela usava.

"Desculpe. E eu sinto muito por..." – Ela apertou novamente a mão dele, mostrando que havia entendido. – "Estou feliz que você esteja bem, Michelle."

"Eu também, Jack."  
Os lábios dele deixaram um demorado beijo na bochecha dela até ele se afastar.

"Você nos deu um baita susto, Jen."

"Eu já disse para você não usar esse apelido." – Ela disse entre risos. - "E eu sinto muito pelo susto."

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente, levantou a mão dela que estava sobre a sua e a beijou.

"No humor para as melhores rosquinhas da cidade?" – Ele perguntou com seu tom brincalhão. Michelle riu ainda mais.  
"Pode apostar que sim."  
Jack retirou seu celular do bolso e discou um número.

"Hey, Almeida. Sua mulher exigiu que você trouxesse rosquinhas para ela e para mim."

Algo que Tony falou fez Jack rir.

"Claro que para mim também. Não esqueça que eu já fui marido dela, Almeida."  
Michelle continuou escutando a conversa, um sorriso no rosto e a certeza que eles estavam de volta.

* * *

_"Você sabe o que significa tudo isso?  
Você é forte o bastante pra descobrir?  
Sei que você poderia incendiar o seu mundo,  
Se você for forte o suficiente pra deixar suas duvidas._

_Sinta, Respire, Acredite  
E você estará flutuando.  
Tente, Voe bem alto e  
Você estará flutuando.  
Você pode sentir isso, a menos que você o mate  
Continue e você está perdoado._

_Você sabe que eu te amo."_

**Walking On Air - Kerli**

**

* * *

N/A: **A informação sobre os ossos que fazem parte do pulso são verdadeiras. Se cair, não tente se apoiar com os pulsos. E as pessoas não entendem quando eu assisto _Bones._ :P


	8. Obsessão

**N/A:** Desculpem a demora!

* * *

**Aviso:** Linguagem forte.

* * *

**Capítulo Oito: Obsessão.**

A CTU tinha um clima diferente naquele dia. Talvez porque ele próprio se sentia estranho ou talvez porque as pessoas lançaram olhares indecifráveis em sua direção assim que notaram sua presença. Ignorando os murmúrios, ele procurou por Jack e o encontrou falando com Chloe em um corredor.

"Bauers." – O tom sempre festivo ligado a aquele cumprimento havia desaparecido.

"Vá para o hospital e espere minha ligação." – Jack disse antes de virar para o amigo e apertar sua mão.

Chloe viu quando os dois trocaram olhares cúmplices.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" – Ela cruzou os braços e fechou a cara.

"Apenas vá, Chloe." – Jack novamente pediu e começou a conduzi-la pelo braço para a saída.

"Não, Jack. Da última vez em que vocês dois planejaram algo saiu horrivelmente errado. Tenho certeza que não preciso lembrar a vocês."

Tony soltou um suspiro frustrado e quase irritado.

"Olhe, Chloe, você precisa confiar no seu marido e em mim, ok? Vá para o hospital e fique com Michelle. Susan passou a noite com ela, mas deve voltar para o hotel hoje pela manhã."

Ela olhou de um para o outro, considerando as suas opções.

"Ótimo! Mas se vocês dois acabarem no meio de alguma ameaça terrorista a esse país, eu juro por Deus que não vou ajudá-los." – Em um movimento brusco, ela se livrou do aperto de Jack e andou apressadamente para fora da Unidade.

***

"Vocês estão prontos?" – Bill questionou-os assim que os dois entraram na sala dele.

Eles balançaram a cabeça positivamente.

"Então, vamos."

Os três desceram as escadas em silêncio e novos olhares foram lançados a cada passo dado por eles.

"Esses agentes não tem um país para proteger?!" – Tony perguntou exasperado quando dobraram em um corredor vazio. Os outros dois deram de ombros. A pergunta era quase retórica.

"É aqui." – Bill os informou e dois guardas abriram a porta para eles.

Em silêncio, Tony aproximou-se do vidro espelhado e observou através dele. Do outro lado, Thomas Berg tinha seus pulsos amarrados nos braços da cadeira, seus pés presos com correntes de aço e no seu rosto, uma calma irritante. Jack observou quando os pulsos de Tony se apertaram tão forte que a circulação imediatamente parou.

"Eu quero matá-lo." – Tony falou sombriamente ao virar-se para os outros dois. – "Eu quero _tanto_ matá-lo."

"Você não quer, Tony." – Jack deu um passo hesitante na direção do amigo.  
"Eu quero! Droga, Jack!" – Ele passou uma mão pelo rosto. – "É óbvio que eu quero! É tudo que eu gostaria de fazer agora mesmo. Pegar a minha arma e acertar entre os olhos dele."

"Tony, pare,"

"Não! Ele matou o meu filho!" – Ele deu um murro na parede ao lado dele. – "Ele matou o meu bebê! Ele quase matou a minha mulher!"

"Tony!" – Jack segurou os dois braços dele e o fez encará-lo. – "Escute, essa sua atitude não vai ajudar. O FBI só liberou Berg para interrogarmos porque Andrew pediu. Máfia não é nossa jurisdição, mas Bill também conseguiu convencê-los que merecíamos ao menos uma sessão de interrogatório. Se você não se controlar, vou precisar tirá-lo daqui."

"É fácil você falar, Jack."  
"Não! Não é fácil pra mim falar! Ela estava nos meus braços quando levou o tiro!" – Jack respirou fundo e continuou mais calmo. – "Nós precisamos fazer isso certo por ela, Tony. É nossa chance de fazer as nossas perguntas. E eu preciso de você comigo."

Bill clareou a garganta e os dois voltaram seus olhos para ele.

"Está tudo pronto."

"Você pode fazer isso?" – Jack voltou a encarar o melhor amigo. – "Eu posso confiar em você?"

"Eu posso tentar."

"Seja racional."

A porta foi liberada e os dois entraram na sala. Berg imediatamente olhou-os e sorriu.

***

Chloe mudou seus planos originais. Ao invés de ir direto para o hospital, ela decidiu passar em casa e tomar um banho. Susan havia dito ao telefone que demoraria mais duas horas com a filha antes de Andrew pegá-la e os dois voltarem ao hotel. Com a intenção de se acalmar e esquecer que ela e Michelle estavam sendo deixadas de fora mais uma vez dos planos, ela tomou um banho demorado e quando saiu, tomou uma nova decisão.

"Emma?" – Ela chamou pela babá assim que desceu as escadas de sua casa.

"Sra. Bauer?"

"Oi, Emma." – A jovem sorriu e esperou que a patroa continuasse. – "Arrume o Jimmy para ir ao hospital comigo. Enquanto isso, vou pegar Matt e Harry na escola. Fale com Kim e peça que ela arrume a Lizzie."  
Emma franziu o cenho.

"A senhora vai precisar de ajuda, certo?" – Chloe e quatro crianças parecia uma tarefa complicada até mesmo para sua patroa.

"Sim." – Chloe respondeu sorrindo. – "Você vem comigo até o hospital. Segundo a mãe dela, Michelle está impaciente e querendo sair da cama, mas ela não pode. Quero fazer uma surpresa e chegar lá com a criançada."

"Ok. Vou ligar para srta. Bauer e arrumar o Jimmy."

"Obrigada, Emma."

Chloe pegou sua bolsa e seu casaco e enquanto tirava o carro da garagem, discou um número que raramente usava.

"Raines."

"Audrey. É a Chloe."  
"Hey, Chloe. Algum problema?"

"Não." – Pausa. – "Na verdade, talvez você não goste."

"Vá em frente."  
"Eu preciso do Harry."  
"O que?" – Chloe podia imaginar a expressão totalmente confusa no rosto da outra.

"Michelle está entediada. Eu pensei em levar todas as crianças para vê-la, mas se tiver problemas não,"  
"Não, não. Está tudo bem, Chloe." – Havia um sorriso na voz dela.

"Obrigada. Eu estou a caminho da escola dele."  
"Avisarei a Mary para não ir."  
"Obrigada, Audrey. Mesmo."  
"Apenas cuide deles." – As duas sorriam. – "E dela."

"Eu irei."

***

O autocontrole era um requisito para um bom agente. Em situações extremas, podia significar sua sobrevivência ou a sobrevivência de um país inteiro. Naquele momento, foi a única coisa que impediu Tony de realizar seu desejo. Suas mãos imploravam para serem usadas e elas matariam Thomas Berg melhor do que qualquer arma. Seria uma vingança tão pessoal quanto o seqüestro feito por ele da _sua _mulher. Ele havia tornado tudo aquilo uma questão de vida ou morte. Seu sorriso debochado, podia levá-lo a um triste fim.

Eles sabiam que seria difícil dobrá-lo. Fazê-lo falar apenas o estritamente necessário para condená-lo. Não seria sobre a máfia, não seria sobre o terrorismo. Seria apenas sobre uma mulher e o que ele havia destruído na vida dela. Seria sobre ele contra as pessoas que desejavam tanto a justiça que se privariam do prazer de fazê-la com as próprias mãos... ou armas.

Era um criminoso contra um marido. Um mafioso contra um amigo. Um vilão contra os heróis.

"Nós temos apenas uma pergunta a fazer." – O loiro começou calmamente.

Berg concordou com a cabeça e seu sorriso cresceu mais um pouco.

"Quem o ajudou com todas as informações pessoais sobre a agente Michelle Dessler?"

As pupilas de Berg dilataram em reação a pergunta. Ele achou que Michelle não seria capaz de lembrar de todas as coisas que ele falara, coisas que ele lia de um dossiê completo sobre ela. Algo que ele havia obtido com uma certa dificuldade, mas que não deveria ser exposto. Nunca. Agora eles sabiam e ele amaldiçoou Michelle por contá-los.

Jack era treinado para isso. Ler linguagens corporais e identificar a mínima reação possível que indicasse uma mentira ou uma surpresa. Os olhos de Berg disseram tudo. E o loiro abriu um sorriso confiante.

"Responda a pergunta."

"Ninguém me ajudou, _Julian_." – O mafioso havia recuperado sua autoconfiança.

Ao som do nome fictício dele, o nome com o qual toda aquela história havia começado, Jack desviou seus olhos para procurar por Tony. O outro apenas olhou de volta, uma mistura de raiva e tristeza em seus olhos. Em silêncio, eles permaneceram se olhando. Conversando sem palavras.

"Eu achei que vocês iam morrer naquele deserto." – Berg voltou a falar chamando a atenção dos dois. – "Esse era o plano."

Jack e Tony simultaneamente cruzaram os braços na frente do peito. Essa não era a história que eles queriam ouvir, mas no fim dela, eles chegariam no destino desejado.

"Mas vocês eram bons demais para sobreviverem a um mísero deserto, certo, agente Bauer?"

Jack apenas deu de ombros. Ele não interromperia essa história com _esse_ narrador.

"Eu fiquei sabendo da volta milagrosa de vocês para casa. Ah, Julian, eu fiquei com tanta raiva de vocês dois." – Ele gargalhou com aquilo. – "Com raiva por eu ter acreditado em cada palavra e encenação de vocês. Com raiva por ter achado que fecharíamos negócio e com mais raiva ainda de achar que eu tinha alguma chance com a sua Jennifer." – Ele fechou os olhos ao pronunciar o nome. – "Eu te amaldiçoei incontáveis vezes por tê-la. Eu a desejei desde do primeiro momento em que a vi e ela era sua. Toda sua. Sua para você fazer o que você quiser." – Ele olhou na direção de Tony.

"Isso era o que eu achava. Então eu descobri que ela pertencia, na verdade, a outro homem. A você, Almeida." – Ele gargalhou de novo. – "Eu disse a ela várias vezes como você era sortudo. Por tê-la. Por poder fazer com ela o que você desejasse." – Ele voltou seus olhos para Jack.

"Voltei até Los Angeles sozinho. Queria ela. Era minha nova obsessão. Não importava se eu fosse pego no meio do caminho. Quando ela sobreviveu ao deserto, foi quando eu a quis desesperadamente. Só pra mim, Julian. Só minha." – Ele suspirou pesadamente. – "Controlá-la. Tocá-la." – A língua dele passou entre os lábios dele, deliciando-se apenas com suas lembranças. – "Ela era quente embaixo dos meus dedos."

Tony avançou para cima dele na mesma hora em que Jack se colocou entre ele e o homem que agora gargalhava mais alto do que das outras vezes.  
"Deixo-o falar. Não imagine. Nós vamos conseguir o que queremos. O nome. Lembre, Tony. Alguém aqui de dentro ou muito próximo de Michelle a traiu. Nós precisamos do nome."

Tony respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e quando os abriu, acenou positivamente com a cabeça e deu um passo para trás, encostando-se novamente na parede. Jack reposicionou-se ao lado dele, suas costas também na parede.

"Eu quase consegui o que eu queria. Quase. Eu a tinha embaixo do meu corpo. Eu sabia que ela me sentia. Eu passei minhas mãos pelas pernas dela... Ah que pernas." – Um suspiro de prazer. – "Pelo quadril até os seios. Malditos seios! Eles eram maravilhosos! Eu queria colocá-los na minha boca, chupá-los e," – Sua frase foi interrompida pelo soco que seu rosto recebeu. Tão forte que a cadeira virou, levando-o junto para o chão.

"Tony!" – Jack segurou-o pelo braço quando ele se preparava para desferir o segundo golpe.

"Me solte, Jack!" – Tony se remexeu e se soltou o suficiente para chutar Berg bem nos pulmões.

"Pare! Tony!" – Usando toda a sua força, Jack conseguiu prendê-lo contra a parede, longe do alvo dos seus ataques. Bill já estava ali dentro, logo atrás de Jack. Eles ficaram naquela posição até a respiração de Tony voltar ao normal.

"É melhor você sair da sala agora, Tony." – Bill indicou o caminho da saída com uma mão.

Ele não podia mais ouvir aquilo e ficar parado, era demais para qualquer autocontrole. Sabendo que precisavam do nome e mais ainda que iria atacá-lo assim que levantassem a cadeira, ele decidiu sair da sala e esperar do outro lado.

"Você conseguiu o que queria, Berg." – Jack disse enquanto ajudava Bill a recolocar a cadeira em pé. – "Nos dê o que queremos."  
"Eu quero um acordo."

Foi a vez de Jack gargalhar.

"Você acha que somos idiotas? Você seqüestrou uma de nossas melhores agentes. A segunda no comando dessa Unidade. E levando para o lado pessoal, como você gosta," – Jack sorriu ironicamente. – "Uma das minhas melhores amigas. A melhor amiga dele." – Um dedo na direção de Bill. – "E a esposa dele." – Um dedo apontado na direção do dedo espelhado. – "No fim das contas, Berg, o idiota é você."

***

As crianças conseguiram alegrá-la mais do que Chloe havia imaginado. Ela chorou de tanto rir com as palhaçadas feitas por Matt e Harry ou com Jimmy falando suas novas palavras aprendidas. Lizzie usava suas pequenas mãos para, às vezes, fazer cócegas na mãe.

Eles nem sequer perceberam que as horas haviam passado até Kim aparecer com o noivo e junto com Emma, levar as crianças de volta. Matt, Lizzie e Jimmy ficariam com ela e Harry passaria o resto do dia com a mãe.

"Obrigada, Chloe." – Michelle disse assim que as duas foram deixadas sozinhas.

"A qualquer hora, Michelle." – A loira sorriu de volta. – "Quem dorme com você hoje?"

"Bill."

"Bill?!" – Chloe olhou-a totalmente confusa e Michelle riu da sua expressão.

"Sim. Qual o problema?"

"Não, não há problema nenhum. É só que é... estranho." – Ela deu de ombros e arrastou uma cadeira para perto da cama.

"Ele disse que tava com saudades." – Um olhar malicioso apareceu nos olhos da outra. – "Apenas isso, O'brian." – Michelle rapidamente acrescentou ao reconhecer aquele olhar.

"Eu não sei, Michelle..." – Ela ria divertidamente. – "Eu acho que ele ainda tem uma queda por você."

"Não, Chloe!" – Mesmo assim, ela riu com a idéia. Há muito tempo esse assunto não era tocado. – "Ele está com a Audrey."

"O que?!" – Os olhos da loira aumentaram de surpresa. – "Com a Audrey? Quem disse isso a você?"

"Ninguém."

"Eu odeio seu apurado sexto sentido."

Michelle riu com aquilo.

"Estou apenas dizendo... Eu acho que eles têm algo mais. Quer dizer, ela permanece na casa dele depois de todo esse tempo. A desculpa de que ela precisava de cuidados médicos já não cola mais."

"Eu fico feliz por ela." – Chloe disse com um tom pensativo. Seus olhos desviaram dos da amiga e um sorriso bobo apareceu no seu rosto.

"Eu sei que fica. Eu sei que você se sentiu culpada por, de alguma forma, ter entrado no meio da história dela com o Jack."  
Chloe balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"E é bom para o Harry, sabe? Como eles vão ficar por aqui, é bom ter uma casa para morar e não um quarto de hotel."  
"Você realmente se importa com o garoto, não é?" – Michelle riu internamente. Elas haviam chegado exatamente onde ela queria.

Chloe levantou uma sobrancelha desconfiada antes de responder.

"Claro que eu me importo com ele. Jack é o pai dele, afinal."

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Algo mudou." – A loira estava prestes a protestar quando Michelle continuou. – "E não tente negar, O'brian. Eu vi quando ele segurou sua mão ontem e como você aceitou naturalmente." – Chloe novamente ia falar, mas Michelle voltou a falar. – "E eu vi o novo brilho nos seus olhos ao olhar pra ele ou falar com ele. Não minta pra mim. O que exatamente aconteceu?"

"Você é inacreditável. Nem no seu atual estado, seu sexto sentido falha."

"Vamos, Chloe. Cuspa. Me conte a história."

***

Jack aproximou-se por trás dele e se baixou para falar no seu tom mais ameaçador.

"Você tem três opções, Berg. Primeira: você nos diz o que queremos saber e volta para o FBI ileso. Ou quase isso. Segunda: você continua rindo na nossa cara e eu vou pedir para um dos meus amigos da Unidade entrar aqui com o brinquedinho dele. Se diverte com agulhas, Berg?" – O loiro sorriu debochado. – "Terceira: E se você gostar mesmo de agulhas, atrás daquele vidro existe um homem e o único desejo dele no momento é matar você." – Jack se afastou e fez seu caminho de volta até ficar de frente para o homem.

"Escolha uma delas."

"A terceira opção não é legal, idiota." – O mafioso falou olhando de Jack para Bill e de volta para Jack.

"Você não me conhece, Berg. Se tem algo que eu amo, é quebrar protocolos."

"Isso é inteiramente verdade." – Bill sorriu e lançou um olhar meio censurado na direção do outro agente.

"Você não pode permitir que ele faça o que quer, Buchanan. Que tipo de diretor é você?"

"Do tipo que teve uma de suas melhores agentes e melhor amiga seqüestrada. Agora, escolha sua opção."

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Berg. Ele considerou suas opções por vários minutos, em silêncio. Com um suspiro derrotado, ele olhou nos olhos de Jack antes de dizer o que todos queriam saber.

"O nome do traidor de vocês é Scott Fox."

* * *

_"Como foi que chegamos até aqui?  
Já que eu te conhecia tão bem.  
Mas como chegamos aqui?  
Bom, eu acho que sei._

_A verdade está escondida em seus olhos  
Está na ponta da sua língua  
Fervendo no meu sangue  
Mas você acha que eu não consigo ver._

_Que tipo de homem você é?  
Se é que você é mesmo homem.  
Bom, eu vou descobrir  
Sozinha._

_Tem uma coisa que vejo em você  
Que pode me matar."_

**Decode – Paramore**


	9. Mudar é difícil

**N/A: **Em itálico, é flashback.

* * *

**Capítulo Nove: Mudar é difícil.**

**

* * *

**

"O nome do traidor de vocês é Scott Fox."

**

* * *

**

_Universidade de Davis, Califórnia._

_Ela observou enquanto o recém adulto, com sua eterna alma adolescente, se aproximava jogando uma bola de futebol americano para o ar. Ao vê-la sentada a poucos metros em um banco, ele imediatamente parou de arremessar a bola e abriu o seu famoso sorriso charmoso._

_"Hey, Dessler." – Ela o lançou um olhar de censura enquanto se afastava para ele sentar ao lado dela._

_"Hey, Scotty." – Ela também sabia provocá-lo, chamando-o pelo nome que ele não gostava._

_"Por que você não está na biblioteca?" – Ele sorria ainda, fazendo-a sorrir junto._

_"Eu não sou tão nerd assim, Scott. Eu posso sentir o clima no ar."_

_"Pode? Achei que você não ligasse para essa coisa de garotos." – Ele ameaçou fazer cócegas nela, mas as mãos dela afastaram as dele. _

_"Me dê algum crédito, ok? Todos nessa universidade não falam de nada além da final do campeonato de futebol americano. O que mais eu poderia fazer a não ser aproveitar a atmosfera festiva?"_

_Ele a olhou sem acreditar, seu sorriso crescendo._

_"O que, Scott?"_

_"Aquele garoto mudou mesmo você."_

_Ela sentiu suas bochechas rosarem._

_"Primeiro, Tristan não é um garoto. E segundo, ele não me mudou. Você pode negar o fato de que todos nesse lugar vão estar naquele estádio de futebol para ver nosso time tentar ser campeão?"_

_"__**Nosso**__ time? Oh, Michelle, ele te mudou!" – Ele a cutucou e levou um tapa brincalhão em retorno._

_"Pare com isso, Scott." _

_"Então quer dizer que você vai assistir o jogo?"_

_"Claro. E você vai comigo."_

_"É, eu imaginei. Eu só sirvo pra isso, não é? Enquanto seu namorado joga e se torna um herói, eu te faço companhia." – O tom dramático dele a fez gargalhar._

_"Não seja tão sentimental, Scotty. Nós vamos nos divertir. Eu prometo."_

_***_

_O melhor time que a Universidade de Davis já teve. Era isso que todos falavam ao fim da partida. A vitória histórica sobre o forte e tradicional time da Universidade de Yale seria comentada por vários dias e cada estudante aproveitava cada minuto da conquista, especialmente os jogadores campeões. _

_Michelle procurou por ele no meio da multidão com os olhos e depois de vários minutos na ponta dos pés, desistiu e andou pelo campus na companhia do seu melhor amigo. Tristan iria aparecer assim que terminassem as comemorações no vestiário, ela pensou. _

_Ao passar da meia-noite, os dois se despediram e Michelle se dirigiu ao seu quarto, passando pelas arquibancadas do estádio, agora vazias e parando ao ouvir um barulho vindo do local. Em silêncio, ela se aproximou e apenas quando visualizou a cena, se deu conta que os barulhos, na verdade, eram duas pessoas fazendo sexo. Uma delas, o seu Tristan. Ela conhecia a menina, a líder de torcida Megan, e com choque no rosto, viu quando Tristan beijou-a na boca, ele por cima da garota. _

_Também sem fazer barulho, ela correu dali. Tão rápido quanto suas pernas trêmulas permitiram. O choro permaneceu na sua garganta até ela esbarrar em alguém e cair. _

_"Michelle!" – Scott se abaixou imediatamente ao lado dela. – "O que aconteceu?"_

_Ela não respondeu, finalmente chorando e deixando as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto._

_"Foi o Tristan? O que aquele filho da mãe fez?"_

_Ela concordou com a cabeça e soluçou. Scott se sentou ao lado dela e pegou sua face com as duas mãos, fazendo-a encará-lo._

_"Fale comigo, Michelle."_

_Enquanto ela se acalmava, ele limpava delicadamente as lágrimas do rosto dela com seus dedões._

_"Ele... ele estava transando com uma outra menina embaixo das arquibancadas." – Ela falou em meio a soluços e novas lágrimas. As mãos de Scott se apertaram involuntariamente no rosto dela._

_"Filho da mãe! Eu vou acabar com ele!"_

_Ele tentou se levantar, mas as mãos dela voaram para o braço dele, abaixando-o novamente._

_"Não, por favor. Não me deixe." _

_"Shhh. Está tudo bem, Michelle. Eu não vou a canto nenhum." – As mãos dele foram para os cabelos dela, afagando-os. Depois de um tempo, eles silenciosamente se levantaram._

_"Ele vai me procurar ainda hoje. Fingir que nada aconteceu. Eu não posso olhar pra cara dele sem fazer uma besteira, Scott."_

_"Venha para o meu quarto. O meu companheiro disse que ia se divertir essa noite fora do campus."  
"Não acho adequado." – Ele segurava as mãos dela, dando forças._

_"Eu não me importo com o que você acha, Michelle. Eu quero aquele cara longe de você. Não quero que ele a veja vulnerável e tente usá-la. Venha comigo, você sabe que eu não vou fazer nada com você."_

_"É claro que você não vai fazer nada comigo! Eu não quis dizer isso."  
"Eu sei, ok? Apenas venha." – De mãos dadas, os dois fizeram o caminho até o quarto dele._

_Ela acomodou-se na cama do amigo dele, mas quando Scott tentou voltar para sua própria cama, sentiu os dedos dela se fechando no seu pulso._

_"Você... você poderia ficar mais um pouco aqui comigo?" – Ela afastou-se inconscientemente na cama, dando espaço para ele deitar-se ao lado dela._

_"Eu estou aqui, Michelle." – Ele deitou e a puxou para perto. – "Durma."_

_Ela acomodou-se perto do corpo dele, deitando sua cabeça no seu peito._

_"Você vai me trair também, Scott?"_

_"Eu nunca vou trair você, Michelle. Nunca."_

_***_

A CTU nunca antes fora tão grande ou talvez os passos dele não estavam rápidos o suficiente enquanto ele ia em direção ao seu alvo. Avistando-o na sua estação de trabalho, ele não mediu forças ao tirá-lo sem aviso da cadeira e empurrá-lo contra a mesa.

"Tony! O que diabos você está fazendo?" – O alvo gritou assustado e levantando duas mãos para impedir que o outro se aproximasse.

"Cale a boca, Scott! Cale essa sua maldita boca!"

"Mas, o que eu," – Um murro no seu estômago efetivamente o silenciou. Tony deu mais um passo para frente, seus punhos levantados quando duas mãos o puxaram para trás, derrubando-o no chão.

"Droga, Tony! Pare!" – Ele ouviu a voz estrondosa de Jack em frente a ele. Seu rosto estava vermelho, sua voz raivosa, mas nos seus olhos, Tony viu entendimento. Eles eram parceiros na traição.

Calado, ele observou quando Bill chamou os seguranças e deu ordem de prisão a Scott que permanecia negando qualquer coisa que o acusassem.

"É sua última chance, Tony." – Jack estendeu uma mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. – "Mas uma agressão e Bill será obrigado a te tirar do caso." – Tony abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Jack continuou. – "Eu sei que não é fácil. Eu sei. Acredite em mim. Mas difícil ainda será não poder descobrir tudo. Então, por ela, controle-se."  
"Ótimo! Eu vou me controlar." – Tony apressou seus passos em direção a sala de interrogatório, mas sentiu as mãos de Jack se fecharem em seu punho, impedindo-o de andar.

"Nós vamos fazê-los pagar." – Havia uma promessa na sua voz que Tony confirmou em seus olhos.

***

Bill andava de um lado para o outro da sala. Seus outros dois amigos permaneciam atrás do vidro blindado, esperando. Scott continuava agitado, jurando que tudo que o chefe havia acabado de dizer contra ele era mentira. Quando os dois outros agentes entraram e ele se viu na frente deles, as lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto e ele abaixou a cabeça, levantando minutos depois para olhar diretamente nos olhos de Tony.

"Eu nunca faria isso com Michelle. Você não sabe disso, mas ela sabe."

"Guarde saliva, Fox." – Tony replicou debochadamente.

"Michelle não está aqui, Scott. Então ela não pode ajudar você." – O agente concordou tristemente com a cabeça. – "Se ajude e confesse." – Jack completou firmemente.

"Eu não posso!" – O grito frustrado foi ensurdecedor. – "Não entendem? Eu não fiz nada disso! Eu nunca trairia Michelle dessa forma. Eu prometi, eu..." – Ele soluçou e remexeu-se violentamente na cadeira. – "Eu prometi que nunca a trairia. Eu não fiz isso, por favor, você tem que acreditar em mim..." – A voz dele falhou e ele se calou.

"Thomas Berg. Você conhece esse nome, certo?"

Scott levantou a cabeça e encarou os olhos calmos de Bill.

"Sim. Mas não tão bem como vocês pensam. O que eu sei dele, é que estão nos relatórios. Nunca entrei em contato com ele."

"Você tem certeza?"

"Sim!" – Ele elevou seu tom de voz e suas mãos seguraram a cadeira com força. – "Qualquer um poderia vender as informações que ele queria sobre a Michelle. Nós quatro sabemos disso. Além do perfil de agente, nós ouvimos coisas. Nós confraternizamos. As pessoas sabem."

Os três outros agentes consideraram aquilo por um momento.

"Por que então ele disse o seu nome em específico?" – Tony perguntou friamente.

"Porque ele sabia que ia atingi-la! Seria uma traição não só a CTU, mas a ela. Pessoalmente. Nós fomos mais amigos do que você gosta de imaginar, Tony. Muito mais." – Ele relembrou diversos momentos na sua mente.

O silêncio novamente os cercou. A explicação era plausível e eles sabiam disso. E se fosse verdade, ainda existia um traidor a ser descoberto.

"Ninguém fez perguntas demais sobre ela nos últimos meses? Perguntas que antes podiam ser inofensivas, mas agora se encaixam no contexto?" – Bill perguntou.

"Não." – Scott falou pensativamente, suas sobrancelhas unido-se pela sua concentração.  
"Pense, Scott. Qualquer pessoa. A menos suspeita."  
Ele pensou, arduamente.

"Espere!" – Ele gritou triunfante, assustando os outros. – "Talvez..." – Ele coçou o queixo e passou a outra mão pelo cabelo. Confuso. Inconformado.

"O que, Scott? Em quem você pensou?" – Jack aproximou-se e sua voz mostrava encorajamento.

"Kaylin."

"Kaylin Newbrook? A agente inglesa que ficou aqui por causa do intercâmbio? Sem chances, Fox!" – Tony disse exasperado. Por Michelle, ele desejava que Scott não fosse culpado.

"Nós..." – Ele corou, engoliu em seco e prosseguiu. – "Nós estamos saindo juntos há umas semanas. Nós uh... dormimos juntos."

Bill e Jack concordaram com a cabeça, esperando que ele continuasse. Tony segurou um sorriso irônico. Era dejà vu demais.

"Ela me fez perguntas sobre meu passado. Michelle inevitavelmente veio à tona e... Ela pareceu gostar do assunto. Fez várias perguntas sobre a atual vida dela. Essas coisas. Parecia um genuíno interesse, sabe? Como se ela tivesse me mostrando que se importava comigo o suficiente para querer saber tudo sobre meus amigos. Eu acreditei!" – A voz dele, de repente, aumentou o volume. – "Droga! Eu acreditei!"

"Calma, Scott." – Jack colocou uma de suas mãos no braço dele, e tentou acalmá-lo. – "Vá pegá-la, Bill. Vamos terminar logo com isso." – Ele se afastou de Scott e trocou um olhar com Tony. Ele parecia satisfeito. – "Desculpe-nos pelo mal entendido." – Jack estendeu a mão que Scott apertou amigavelmente. Apesar de visivelmente abalado, ele estava aliviado por ter encontrado sua própria liberdade.

"Vocês fizeram o que tiveram que fazer. Tudo bem, Jack." – Eles sorriram um para o outro. – "Vejo vocês depois."

Ele estava quase no meio do corredor quando Tony o interceptou.

"Scott! Espere!" – O agente virou-se e encarou o seu interlocutor. – "Eu uh..." – Tony estava sem graça e com razão.

"Eu entendo seus motivos, Tony. Eu sei o quanto você a ama. Todos sabem. Eu teria feito o mesmo." – Scott abriu um pequeno sorriso.

"Desculpe."

"Tudo bem. Estou feliz de estar livre e de poder ter ajudado. Espero que vocês a peguem."

"Nós a pegaremos." – Tony deu mais uns passos até ele e esticou o braço. – "Graças a você."

"Graças a todos nós." – Eles sorriram e apertaram as mãos.

***

_Universidade de Davis, Califórnia._

_Ele sorriu levemente ao contemplá-la dormindo em seus braços. Algo pelo qual ele secretamente desejava. Não naquelas circunstâncias. Não com ela se sentindo infeliz por ter sido traída por alguém que gostava. Ele esperava ter sua oportunidade, um dia, talvez fosse apenas ele e ela. E os dois unidos por um sentimento ainda maior que a já enorme amizade. Ele a amava. Ele a queria. Muito. Senti-la ali, o corpo dela colado ao seu, seus seios encostados contra a pele dele, o enlouquecia. Mas ele a respeitava demais para tentar algo. A amava demais para perdê-la. Ela era a mulher da sua vida e ele tinha consciência disso. A recíproca podia não ser verdadeira agora. Nem nunca. Mas o sentimento dele era eterno. E ele nunca, nunca a trairia._

* * *

_"Uma noite para estar confunso.  
Uma noite para acelerar a verdade.  
Nós tínhamos uma promessa cumprida.  
Quatro mãos e então o afastamento._

_Uma noite de mágica confusão.  
O início do simples toque.  
Uma noite para insistir e gritar._

_Tínhamos uma promessa feita._

_Compartilhando diferentes batidas do coração  
Em uma noite."_

**Heartbeats – José González**

**

* * *

N/A: **Essa música se encaixou tão bem *_*


	10. Como um, somos eternos

**Advertência: **Sexo.

* * *

**Capítulo Dez: Como um, somos eternos.**

"_Você manteve sua promessa."  
Ele se virou assustado ao ouvi-la. Fazia tempo que a voz dela só pertencia aos seus pensamentos._

_"Michelle?"_

_Os olhos deles se conectaram de tal forma que o mundo ao redor deixou de existir. Eram apenas eles._

_"Oi, Scotty."_

_Ele apenas sorriu de volta, incapaz de formar qualquer frase coerente. A culpa não era sua. Mas no fundo, ele sentia que era responsável pela dor que ela havia sentido. Pelo medo. Pela perda. Por tudo._

_"Fale algo." – Ela quase implorou. Seus olhos orientais penetraram os dele. Incentivando-o. _

_"Eu uh..." – Ele fez menção para se virar, mas a mão dela o impediu. Dando um passo a frente, ela o abraçou._

_"Não se culpe por isso, Scott. Por favor."  
"Eu não posso, Michelle. Eu..."  
"Não foi sua culpa!" – Ela falou mais alto do que desejou e algumas pessoas olharam na direção deles. – "Scott, olhe." – Ele baixou os olhos. Seus ombros caídos evidenciavam sua vulnerabilidade. _

_"Não, Michelle. Volte pra sua festa. Me deixe sozinho."  
"Como eu posso deixar você sozinho depois de tudo que você fez pra mim? Me diga como, Scott e eu vou."_

_A agressividade na fala dela o fez encará-la._

_"Depois de tudo que eu fiz? Tudo que eu fiz foi fazer você ser seqüestrada. Você não pode ver isso?"_

_Michelle suspirou frustrada. Seus olhos continuavam procurando os dele. Ele. O seu antigo melhor amigo. O que a defendia. Que prometia. Que nunca partia._

_"Você foi usado. A mulher que dormia com você, ela... Ela fez isso. Eu sei isso. Você sabe isso. Então não dê uma de Jack Bauer e fique se lamentando por algo que você não fez."_

_"Eu podia ter,"  
"Não! Vocês são todos idiotas?!" – Ela deu um passo pra trás e olhou-o melhor. – "Você não podia ter feito nada porque ninguém pode adivinhar as intenções das outras pessoas, por mais queiramos! Você lê mentes? Não. Consegue prever o futuro? Não. Lê cartas? Não. Não. E não." _

_Ele piscou diversas vezes enquanto ela respirava mais rápido. Quando ele a tocou no braço, ela olhou seu rosto e viu o sorriso charmoso que ela tanto amava. _

_"Desculpe." – Ele falou tão timidamente que a fez sorrir. – "Eu só... Só tive tanto medo, Michelle."  
"Eu também, Scott."  
"Estou feliz que esteja de volta. E recuperada."_

_Ela sorriu._

_"É. Dr. Lampard ficou impressionado com a minha recuperação. Sair finalmente daquele hospital foi como... Como um sonho."_

_"Eu posso imaginar." _

_"Obrigada por ter vindo a minha festa de boas-vindas. E Tony ainda se sente culpado por ter batido em você."  
Ela corou visivelmente._

_"Eu já disse a ele que está tudo bem. Eu teria feito o mesmo."  
"Você definitivamente teria."_

_Eles se olharam em silêncio. Memórias do dia após a final do campeonato de futebol americano passando nos olhos dos dois. Scott acordando com ela em seus braços. Ela saindo envergonhada e se sentindo inegavelmente melhor do que na noite anterior e mais tarde, a notícia de que o capitão do time de futebol, Tristan, havia apanhado do tímido e introvertido Scott Fox._

_"Michelle?" – A voz de Tony a assustou._

_"Hey."_

_"Ben quer ver você." – Ele apontou para o seu amigo e seu filho Tony._

_"Estou a caminho." – Tony acenou positivamente com a cabeça, trocou um rápido cumprimento com Scott e saiu._

_"Vá para sua festa, Dessler."_

_"Você faz parte da minha festa, Scotty."_

_"Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer."  
Ele sorriram e ele foi pego de surpresa quando ela mais uma vez o abraçou._

_"Eu sabia que você não me trairia."_

***

Ela sentiu o cheiro assim que os dois alcançaram a entrada da casa. Seu olhar desconfiado alcançou o de Tony. Ele balançou os ombros e sorriu, pegando-a pela mão e a conduzindo até a porta.

"Feche os olhos, querida."

Ela obedeceu e ele a guiou calmamente para dentro da casa. Ela ouviu a porta sendo fechada e sentiu quando ele novamente a pegou pela mão e a fez andar mais alguns metros adentro do que ela acreditava ser a sala de estar.

"Tony, do que isso se trata?"  
Ele não respondeu. Ao invés disso, a parou e a posicionou no centro da sala.  
"Abra seus olhos." – Ele sussurrou detrás dela e no seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

Michelle observou surpresa o cenário a sua frente. Na sala de jantar, a mesa onde comiam estava coberta com um pano branco por baixo e um maior e vermelho por cima. Velas grandes eram as únicas iluminações daquela parte do cômodo. A lareira era responsável pela fonte de luz da sala de estar. As pétalas vermelhas estavam espalhadas por toda a extensão do chão. De onde eles estavam, na sala de estar, até a cozinha.  
"Tony, isso está..." – Ela virou-se nos braços dele e passou seus próprios braços pela nuca dele. – "Perfeito."

Ele sorriu satisfeito e colocou suas duas mãos na cintura dela.

"Hoje à noite é apenas você e eu." – Ele falou tão perto dos lábios dela que o seu hálito doce pôde ser sentido por ela.

Michelle concordou com a cabeça e seus olhos encontraram os dele.

"Faça amor comigo, Tony."

Ele sorriu e a puxou para mais perto.

"Isso está nos planos, Chelle."  
"Não." – Ela encostou seus lábios nos dele. – "Faça amor comigo agora."  
"Mas, Chelle,"  
"Por favor, Tony." – Ela afastou sua cabeça para olhá-lo melhor. – "Faz tempo que não fazemos isso. Eu preciso..." – Ela fechou os olhos e quando os abriu, ele viu o desejo que ela sentia. – "Eu preciso sentir você dentro de mim."

As palavras dela o atingiram em cheio. Sem poder se conter, ele colou seu corpo no dela e seus lábios se encaixaram. O beijo foi quente. Apressado. Faminto. Ele achou a parede mais próxima e a pressionou contra ela. Seus lábios não se desgrudaram e ela gemeu na boca dele ao sentir suas mãos encontrando seus seios.

"Tony..."  
Ele enfiou a mão por debaixo da camisa dela, desatacou o sutiã e o jogou para qualquer lado. Suas mãos voltaram a posição anterior e ele soltou os lábios dela para descer até o outro seio. Ele o chupou. Lambeu e a fez gemer. Incontáveis vezes.

"Por favor, Tony..." – Ela emaranhava seus dedos nos cabelos castanhos dele. Chamando-o. Apressando-o. Desejando-o.

"Agüente, Chelle. Eu quero fazer você minha de novo. Devagar." – Aquela voz sexy, rouca e baixa a enlouquecia, e ela pressionou seus quadris nos dele, subindo e descendo contra a parede, sentindo-o totalmente excitado.

Em um rápido movimento, ele se desfez da camisa dela e em seguida, prendeu os pulsos dela dos lados da cabeça dela. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele apertou o corpo dela com o seu, fazendo-a gemer mais alto e fechar os olhos. Ele apenas observou. Relembrando cada expressão que ele conseguia tirar dela.  
"Olhe pra mim, Michelle."

Arfando, ela abriu os olhos e se perdeu nos dele.

"Hoje é nosso novo começo. Depois de dois meses que aquilo tudo aconteceu, hoje você é minha de novo. E eu sou seu."

Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

"Eu sempre serei sua, Tony."

Ele voltou a beijá-la profundamente. Sutilmente, ele fez com que ela passasse suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura e a levantou, deitando-a em seguida perto da lareira e em cima de várias pétalas. Vagarosamente, suas mãos se livraram do cinto da calça dela, depois da calça e por último, da calcinha. Seus lábios começaram nos tornozelos, subiram pelas pernas, pode dentro das coxas, até a boca. Uma de suas mãos voltou a um dos seios, enquanto a outra descia para o meio das pernas dela.

"Tony..." – Ela fincou suas unhas nas costas dele. Implorando pelo contato.

Ele sorriu e um de seus dedos a penetrou tortuosamente devagar. Ela gritou por ele e então ele introduziu o segundo dedo, depois o terceiro e sentiu que ela não agüentaria por muito mais tempo.

"Espere por mim, Michelle." – Ele retirou os dedos, retirou suas calças, cueca e a olhou de sua posição. O rosto dela mostrava o prazer que ela sentia. Seu peito subindo e descendo, a aceleração da sua respiração. Ele sorriu novamente e ao vê-lo, ela fez o mesmo.  
"Por favor, Tony. Agora." – Ela estendeu uma mão e pediu que ele se abaixasse de uma vez.

Ainda sorrindo, agora maliciosamente, ele abriu as pernas dela e deitou-se em cima, penetrando-a só um pouco. Ela imediatamente fechou os olhos com o início do contato e ele de novo decorou a expressão de intenso prazer que ela fazia. Ela o puxou para mais perto e ele a penetrou mais um pouco.

"Tony... Eu preciso... Eu..." – Ele entrou mais fundo e ela gemeu. Ele saiu e entrou. Repetidas vezes. Lento. Rápido. Rápido. Lento. Ele continuou seu ritmo, o ritmo deles, até que ela tremeu violentamente com o orgasmo que ele a proporcionou. E ele, segundos depois, também tremeu.

Quando ele se preparava para sair de dentro dela, ela o impediu, suas mãos nas costas dele mantendo-o no lugar.

"Fique aí, Tony." – Ela falou com uma voz cansada.

"Estou aqui, meu amor." – Ele deitou sua cabeça no tórax dela, não desfazendo a união entre eles. – "Michelle?" – Ele a chamou sem mudar de posição.

"Hum?"  
"Eu te amo."

* * *

_"Expire.  
Então eu posso inspirar você para dentro mim.  
Te manter dentro de mim."_

**Everlong – Foo Fighters.**


	11. Dois corpos, café extra

**Nota da autora:** Não leia essa **nota** (pode ler o capítulo) se você não viu **até** o episódio 19 da sétima temporada de 24 horas. Da advertência em diante é livre de spoilers. Aos que ficaram comigo aqui, eu só quero deixar registrado que mais do que nunca, escrever essas fics de 24 horas - cada uma delas - é uma realização pessoal. É a única forma que eu encontro de mostrar os personagens como eles _**são**_ e não como os produtores/escritores/ou-seja-lá-quem acham que deve ser. Pensam que gostaríamos de ver. Porque o que Tony está mostrando ser nos últimos dois episódios é frustrante. É inaceitável que um personagem seja destruído dessa maneira. Que o passado dele - principalmente a parte com Michelle - seja ignorado de tal forma que o que vemos agora é um Tony irreconhecível. Espero estar errada. Espero que daqui para o season finale eles expliquem o motivo pelo qual ele assassinou a sangue (muito) frio Larry Moss, a razão pela qual ele ia explodir 30 agentes do FBI e POR QUE RAIOS ele deixou Jack tendo convulsões no chão quando podia devoltar as seringas roubadas e salvá-lo.

Estou torcendo para que em maio eu venha até aqui com um novo capítulo, com uma nova nota e com o nosso velho Tony Almeida.

Talvez devesse ser "Desabafo da autora". A frustração é a mesma.

* * *

**Advertência: **Temas adultos. Não leiam, crianças.

* * *

**Capítulo Onze: Dois corpos, café extra.**

_Ela sentiu primeiro a mão dele, percorrendo seu corpo, cada pedaço dele. Em seguida, ouviu sua voz. Áspera. E então, ele falou, tão perto do seu ouvido que ela podia sentir sua respiração._

_"Você será minha, Jen." – E então ele estava de volta. Em cima dela. Tocando-a em todos os lugares que ele conseguia. Sua mão alcançou a barriga dela e Michelle gritou o mais alto que seus pulmões permitiram. _

_Em seguida, a mão dele estava no seu ombro, chacoalhando-a, chamando por ela._

_"Michelle?" – Ela reagiu. Acotovelou-o na costela e esperou o grito de dor, que veio, mas não como ela esperava._

_"Ouch!" – As mãos dele voaram imediatamente para o local atingido e ela abriu os olhos, encontrando-o com uma expressão que tentava acalmá-la ao mesmo tempo em que escondia sua dor._

_"Oh Deus, Tony! Me desculpe, eu, uh... eu achei que você... que..."_

_"Shhi. Está tudo bem, Michelle. Venha aqui." – Ele estendeu uma de suas mãos e esperou que ela a segurasse. Ao invés disso, ela focou seus olhos nos dele, implorando para que ele a olhasse. Quando ele o fez, viu as lágrimas nos dela._

_"Michelle..." – Ele aproximou seu corpo do dela, tocando-a no braço. Ela reflexivamente se afastou, sem desviar os olhos dos dele._

_"Eu o senti." - O tom de sua voz era quase inaudível. Seu cérebro gritava para que ela parasse aquela conversa. Sua mente estava cansada e a primeira noite em casa não devia ser daquela forma. – "Berg. Eu o senti me tocando." – Ela fechou os olhos e desejou não tê-lo feito. Os olhos sedentos de desejo do criminoso a encaram de volta e ela tremeu._

_"Ele não está mais aqui, Michelle." – Tony tentou novamente se aproximar e dessa vez ela permitiu, inclinando-se para o corpo dele até os dois estarem novamente deitados, ela com sua cabeça no peito dele. – "Nós o pegamos. Nós descobrimos quem deu as informações usadas por ele. Tudo vai ficar bem, ok? Eu prometo." _

_Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Cansada demais para falar._

_"Você sente alguma dor?" _

_"Não." – Suas pernas se entrelaçaram nas dele e ela levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo. – "Eu só... só tive esse pesadelo. Não é fácil. Eu..."_

_"Eu sei. Eu sei, Chelle." – Ele a segurou ainda mais forte nos seus braços. – "Nós vamos superar isso. Nós sempre superamos."_

_Novamente, um movimento na cabeça foi tudo que ela fez._

_"Volte a dormir." – Tony levou uma de suas mãos aos cabelos dela, acariciando-os. – "Eu estou aqui. Você está segura."_

_Ele sentiu quando a respiração dela tornou-se calma e regular e teve certeza que ela adormecera._

_"E eu amo você."_

***

Alguns raios de sol penetraram a cortina e invadiam o quarto. Os que alcançaram a cama, batiam no seu rosto e com o tempo, acordaram-na. Ela olhou em volta e quando suas mãos procuraram por ele ao seu lado, encontraram a cama vazia. Os lençóis estavam quentes e ela sorriu, sabendo que ele havia saído dali a pouco tempo.

Virando de costas, ela contemplou o teto e as memórias da noite anterior a invadiram. O jeito como eles fizeram amor no chão e perto da lareira. Como ele a havia carregado, apesar de seus protestos, nos braços até a cama. A forma como ele a olhou enquanto ela se aconchegava perto do seu corpo quente. Protetor.

"Você está acordada." – Uma voz masculina veio da porta e ela nem precisou olhar na direção dele para saber que um enorme sorriso estava espalhado pelo seu rosto. – "Eu trouxe isso para você."

Aquilo chamou a atenção dela que imediatamente olhou para onde ele estava, fazendo-o rir com sua curiosidade. Seus olhos focaram-se nas flores que ele trazia em uma mão e em seguida na bandeja cheia de comidas.

"Você me engorda e trás flores para que eu esqueça. Muito esperto, Almeida."

Ele gargalhou e andou em direção a cama. Ela observou-o colocar a bandeja cuidadosamente perto dos pés dela e então trazer as flores para que ela visse.

"Para você, minha querida." – Ele abaixou-se e a beijou ternamente nos lábios. – "Bom dia."

"Bom dia." – Ela disse assim que colocou as suas rosas em cima da mesa ao lado da cama. – "Vamos lá. Engorde-me."

Sorrindo, ele voltou e pegou a bandeja, colocando-a agora no colo dela. Encantada, Michelle encontrou todas as suas comidas preferidas para àquela hora do dia.

"Tony..." – Ela olhou-o e o encontrou ao seu lado na cama, seu sorriso ainda maior. – "Obrigada."

"Bom, depois de ontem, eu achei que você merecia um café da manhã reforçado. Você sabe, para recuperar as energias." – Sua expressão era maliciosa e foi a vez dela rir.

"Você está totalmente certo, Tony."

Ele sorriu convencido.

"Eu estou sempre certo, Chelle." – Ela o lançou um olhar de censura. – "E a propósito, você devia admitir que eu cansei você ontem à noite."

Michelle fez sua melhor expressão pensativa enquanto colocava um morango entre os dentes.

"Eu não sei, querido."

"O que você disse?" – Ele se aproximou dela, seu olhar desafiando-a a repetir.

"Que eu não sei."

"Admita, Michelle."

Ela deu de ombros e engoliu um pedaço da fruta, outra parte ainda ficando segura entre seus dentes. Ele foi tão rápido que ela não saberia dizer como ele conseguiu tirar a bandeja do colo dela e colocá-la no chão em um curto espaço de tempo, mas da próxima vez que ele falou, seu corpo estava sobre o dela.

"Diga." – Uma das mãos dele ameaçavam entrar pelo pijama que ela usava.

"Eu disse. Eu não sei." – Ela escondeu o sorriso que queria aparecer em seu rosto e ao invés disso, passou a língua pelo morango, provocando-o. Ele capturou a boca dela na sua e sua própria língua encontrou a dela, as duas brigando pela fruta que agora ganhava uma atenção não planejada. Ela sentiu quando ele puxou o morango da sua boca e suspirou falsamente frustrada. Seu corpo se moveu e ela sentiu-o já excitado. – "Talvez _**eu**_ tenha cansado você."

Tão rápido como ele, ela o virou na cama, ficando por cima. Suas mãos traçaram o contorno de seus músculos peitorais bem-definidos e ele tremeu involuntariamente ao toque das unhas dela. Rindo satisfeita, Michelle desceu suas mãos até o limite da cueca dele.

"Michelle..." – Ele a chamou baixo e seus olhos fecharam, apertando-se. Ela sorriu novamente, amando estar sob controle.

"Peça, Tony." – Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele. Um de seus dedos entrou pela cueca, mas pararam e ela sentiu quando as mãos dele se apertaram ainda mais no seu quadril. – "Não seja tão teimoso, Almeida." – Ela novamente falou baixo, rouca.

"Michelle..." – Ele gemeu com tanto prazer que ela cedeu, escorregando uma mão para tocá-lo. E então ele gemeu mais alto, movendo seu quadril para cima, para ela. Ela o acariciou por vários minutos e quando as mãos dele pegaram as dela, ela sabia que ele não agüentaria por muito mais tempo.

Ao tirar as mãos dela, ele rolou os dois até assumir a posição anterior e então começou sua própria tortura. Suas mãos acharam os seios dela e os seguraram, forte, porém gentilmente. Ela gemeu e seus dedos se emaranharam nos cabelos dele incentivando-o.

"Tony, por favor..." – A boca dele ocupou o lugar de uma das mãos enquanto a outra descia para se livrar da calcinha dela e em seguida tocá-la. Ela gritou e mais alto ainda quando os outros dois dedos a penetraram. – "Deus, Tony..."  
Ele sorriu vitorioso e se livrou das roupas dos dois, abriu as pernas dela e parou de se mover. Ela abriu os olhos e ele viu a mistura de frustração e desejo. Ansiedade e prazer.

"Eu te amo." – Ele disse antes de unir-se a ela. As pernas dela prenderam-se ao redor das costas dele, aprofundando o contato. Ele moveu-se a principio devagar e quando as unhas dela apertaram-se nas suas costas, ele sorriu e sabia que ela viria a qualquer momento. – "Não se controle, Michelle." – Ele se moveu mais rápido, repetidas vezes. – "Venha pra mim." – E ela veio, gritando o nome dele enquanto todo o seu corpo tremia, seguido pelo dele.

Os dois permaneceram unidos por vários minutos, o silêncio os envolvia enquanto suas respirações tentavam desesperadamente voltar ao normal. Quando ele se jogou ao lado dela, viu um sorriso em seu rosto.

"Acho que você vai ter que dobrar esse café, querido."

* * *

_"Minhas mãos estão procurando por você.  
Meus braços estão abertos em sua direção.  
Eu sinto você nas pontas dos meus dedos.  
Minha língua dança atrás de meus lábios por você._

_Minhas mãos flutuam acima de mim  
E você sussurra que me ama.  
E eu começo a desaparecer  
Em direção ao nosso lugar secreto."_  
**  
All around me – Flyleaf**


	12. Passado, presente e futuro

**N/Bru:** Então é isso. Enquanto vocês lerem essa fic, não importa o que acontece no seriado. Esse mundo aqui é nosso. E ninguém além de nós, tem a capacidade de modificá-lo. Boa leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo Doze: Passado, presente e futuro.**

Ela olhou o ambiente ao redor. Várias pessoas ocupavam todos os lugares disponíveis da arquibancada. Um grupo de crianças com alguns adultos ao redor se concentravam no meio da quadra, seus rostos repletos de uma excitação crescente. Expectativa. Desde que fora seqüestrada e deixada sozinha para morrer, aquela era a primeira vez em que estava cercada de tantas pessoas. Suas mãos repousavam na sua barriga e aquele gesto, depois de percebido, lembrava-a dolorosamente do bebê que eles haviam perdido.

Balançando a cabeça para tirá-la dessa linha de pensamento, Michelle olhou para o seu lado direito e viu Tony, seu marido engajado em uma conversa empolgada com Jack. Ela sorriu. Adorava ver a interação entre eles, sua maneira de falar, suas brincadeiras e provocações. Ao lado de Jack, Chloe repousava sua mão em sua barriga de 4 meses, a protuberância já notada se observada de perto.

Bill, logo abaixo dela e na sua diagonal esquerda, conversava com Audrey. Um sorriso bobo em seu rosto. Seus olhos profundamente dentro dos dela. O sorriso de Michelle se alargou. Os dois não assumiam nada e quando confrontado por Michelle uma semana atrás, Bill apenas sorriu e jogou um relatório em sua direção. Ainda estudando-os, ela pôde ver os dedos de Audrey tocando levemente os de Bill, suas mãos repousadas no meio das cadeiras onde estavam sentados.

Kim e Eric trocavam um selinho ao lado do ainda não casal e viraram seus rostos simultaneamente na direção dos garotos lá embaixo. Matt viu quando a loira olhou e um sorriso enorme iluminou sua face. Ele acenou freneticamente, Harry ao seu lado virando-se para fazer o mesmo e logo, todos eles acenavam de volta, suas conversas interrompidas para uma diversão ainda maior.

A final do campeonato Junior de futebol havia sido adiada até aquele dia, e finalmente começou quando o juiz apitou. Esquecendo completamente os outros ao seu redor, exceto talvez por Tony, que escolheu aquele momento para entrelaçar seus dedos nos dela, Michelle focou-se no seu filho correndo com a bola em direção ao gol. Ela gritou quando a bola passou raspando pela trave direita. Seus olhos brilharam quando Harry bateu no ombro de Matt, apreciando a jogada que ele acabara de fazer, mesmo não tendo marcado o gol.

No intervalo, o time dos meninos perdia por 2x0. Descendo calmamente as escadas, Michelle aproximou por trás do banco onde as crianças descansavam. Suas respirações ofegantes. Seus olhos com um brilho triste. Dentro dos de Matt, ela viu a esperança e a vontade. Ele seria um vencedor. Talvez não naquela noite, mas certamente na vida.

"Matt." – Ela chamou a atenção do filho e ele jogou sua cabeça para cima, encarando a mãe com uma expressão confusa no rosto. Gesticulando com a mão, Michelle pediu para que ele se levantasse e se aproximasse dela.

"Você não pode ficar aqui, mamãe." – Ele disse e Michelle apenas pegou-o pela mão, puxando-o para mais perto.

"Eu sei, Matt. Apenas me escute." – Ele assentiu e esperou que ela continuasse. Seu corpo balançava para frente e para trás. Suas mãos se abriam e se fechavam. E lendo-o melhor do que ninguém, ela sabia o quanto ele estava nervoso. Tão nervoso quanto uma criança com quase 5 anos podia estar diante daquela situação nova. Um desafio novo. O primeiro que ele de fato lutava para vencer. Apenas um jogo, ainda assim uma experiência marcante.

"Você tem 20 minutos sobrando." – Ela disse lembrando-se bem do dia em que ele a explicara sobre as regras dos juniores. Dois tempos de 20 minutos cada. Um já havia ido. Assim como dois gols para o time adversário. O menino apenas concordou com a cabeça, sua vontade quase incontrolável de se jogar nos braços da mãe crescendo. – "Você lembra quando eu e seu pai contamos a você o que aconteceu em um intervalo de tempo de 24 horas um tempo atrás? Como paramos uma bomba no dia em que dissemos um ao outro que nos gostávamos?"

"Lembro, mamãe. Tio Jack e Kimzinha também estavam lá. Um dia infernal." – Ele pôs a mão na boca ao falar a última palavra e Michelle sorriu, acariciando a face dele com uma mão.

"Tudo bem, Matt." – Ele sorriu timidamente. – "Você pode fazer 3 gols em 20 minutos." – Ele pareceu considerar aquilo por um tempo, seu cenho franzido em uma concentração profunda. – "Você sabe que pode, Matt. Assim como eu, seu pai, seu tio e Kim conseguimos. Você entende isso?"

"Sim. Eu entendo." – Ele finalmente se pronunciou depois de mais alguns minutos em silêncio. – "Eu posso fazer isso."

"Eu tinha seu pai, seu tio e a Kim. Você tem o Harry e o resto dos garotos. Juntos, somos um time, Matt. Assim como vocês são."

Um enorme sorriso agraciou os lábios da criança e antes que ele pudesse parar seus movimentos, seus braços estavam ao redor do pescoço dela, segurando-a fortemente. Michelle abraçou-o de volta, ajeitando-o melhor em seus braços.

"Vá. Lute. Ganhe." – Ela repetiu no ouvido dele o que sempre estava na sua cabeça durante momentos de crise. Aquela situação estava longe de ser uma ameaça a segurança nacional, mas era tão importante para ela e para o filho quanto salvar o país.

"Eu vou. Amo você, mamãe!" – Ele beijou-a no rosto e juntou o time perto da lateral, formando um círculo pela forma como eles se abraçavam. Ele falou algumas poucas palavras e ela não precisou escutar para saber o efeito que causara. O brilho nos olhos dos seus companheiros de time falaram sem palavras.

***

O juiz apitou o fim do jogo após 3 minutos de acréscimos. 3 minutos em que Matt poderia, de fato, definir como infernais. O time dele havia virado o jogo perto da marca dos 15 minutos e segurar o placar havia sido uma tarefa definida como heróica. Ao som do apito, ele se jogou no chão, sendo imediatamente soterrado pelos outros garotos, que se jogaram nele fazendo um monte de pernas e braços.

Michelle e os outros desceram o mais rápido que os degraus da arquibancada permitiram. Ao avistá-los, os dois garotos correram com o fôlego que lhes restavam. Tony se abaixou e Matt colidiu com ele, seus braços e pernas ao redor do pai. Após girá-lo e jogá-lo no ar, Michelle pegou-o nos seus braços e encheu-lhe de beijos. Quando ele implorou que ela parasse, ela o fez, ainda sorrindo com suas mandíbulas começando a reclamar. Eles comemoram logo em seguida com Harry, o menino tão radiante como o filho deles. Uma vitória merecida. O esforço recompensado ao vê-los irradiando felicidade.

Como sempre, e não poderia ser diferente naquela noite, eles se dirigiram ao Taco Bell: Los Angeles e, na sua mesa habitual, fizeram seus pedidos. Naquela noite, as crianças estavam liberadas para pedirem o que quisessem, e ao se olharam como cúmplices, Matt e Harry anunciaram que queriam seus hambúrgueres preferidos com batata frita como acompanhamento. Seus pais nem sequer discutiram e eles sorriam satisfeitos. Lizzie, que nos últimos 2 meses havia progredido imensamente na fala, conversa com suas palavras atrapalhas de uma criança de 2 anos com o irmão e o primo. Jimmy observava a interação deles atentamente, um sorriso sem motivos em seu rosto. Os adultos, depois de terminarem seus pedidos de comidas e bebidas, entraram eles mesmo em uma discussão: o casamento de Kim.

"Eu aposto que Jack está fazendo você adiar isso, Kim." – Tony começou a provocação olhando diretamente para o loiro. Ele lançou um olhar de censura de volta, um sorriso ameaçando aparecer no canto da sua boca.

"É uma teoria, Tony." – Kim concordou sorrindo. – "Talvez explique porque a data de entrega do meu vestido e a data da igreja precisaram ser modificadas." – Ela olhou para o pai. – "Duas vezes."

Todos os outros caíram na gargalhada e Jack se fingiu de sério.

"Você realmente pensa isso do seu pai, minha filha?" – Ele pôs uma mão sobre o coração, sua expressão dramática fazendo outra vez todos rirem. – "Dói, Kimberly."

"Awn, pai. Digamos apenas que eu nunca duvidei dos seus métodos de convencimento. Se você entende o que eu quero dizer..."

"Ela está brincando, Sr. Bauer." – Eric falou quando as risadas pararam pela terceira vez.

"Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer para você me chamar de Jack, Eric?" – Mesmo depois de mais de 2 anos com a filha dele, o jovem parecia ter algum tipo de receio quando se tratava do futuro sogro.

"Você é cego, Bauer?" – Jack virou seus olhos na direção de Tony. Outra provocação a caminho. – "O garoto tem medo de você." – Com a cabeça, Tony apontou na direção de Eric que desviou os olhos para os de Kim. Ela sorriu e alisou a face dele.

"Deixe-o em paz vocês dois." – Ela apontou na direção do pai e de Tony. – "Eu também teria medo dele, amor." – Ela disse virando-se para o noivo, pressionando seus lábios nos dele ao vê-lo sorrindo.

"Talvez eu tenha algo a ver com os adiamentos." – Jack falou ao ver Kim trocando carícias com o noivo.

Eles gargalharam de novo.

"Viu, Kim? Eu estou sempre certo." – Tony falou ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos procuraram os de Michelle. Um sorriso malicioso no rosto dos dois.

***

"Eu mal acredito que Kim nos pediu para sermos a madrinha e o padrinho!" – Tony sorriu encantado ao ouvir a empolgação na voz dela. Sempre gostava quando ela estava assim, animada por alguma razão ou por nenhuma. Vê-la sorrindo completava o dia dele. Ele.

Após o seqüestro, e quando havia sido liberada do hospital, por dias o único sorriso que ela dava era quando estava na presença das crianças. Daqueles seres puros. E ela se deixava levar por isso, sorria sem forçar, sem fingir. Durante a maior parte dos dias, tudo que ela tinha era um olhar perdido. Tão distante que ele se segurava para não pegá-la em seus braços e trazê-la para mais perto, nem que fosse apenas do seu próprio corpo. Eles conversaram sobre o que aconteceu, mas ele sabia que ela sempre deixava algo de fora. Alguma memória viva demais para ser contada. Dolorosa demais. Com o passar dos dias, a sombra em seus olhos, o vazio, foram gradativamente sumindo. As suas risadas voltaram a ecoar pela casa deles, pela CTU, por todos os lugares em que ela passava, sua luz podia ser vista de novo. Ofuscante. _Viva._

"Padrinho e madrinha igual ao tio Jack e tia Chloe são meus?" – Matt perguntou-os do seu lugar no banco de trás do carro. Lizzie dormia calmamente na sua cadeirinha desde da saída do restaurante.

"Não exatamente, filho." – Michelle virou-se no seu banco para explicá-lo. – "Jack e Chloe são como seus segundos pais. Se algo ruim acontecer comigo ou com seu pai, eles ficarão responsáveis por você." – O menino assentiu com a cabeça, entendendo. – "Ser madrinha e padrinho de um casamento significa que seremos testemunhas do compromisso que as duas pessoas que estão se casando vão assumir. Nesse caso, Kim e Eric."

"Testemunha?" – Ele franziu o cenho.

"É quando você presencia alguma coisa acontecendo. O casamento de Kim e Eric é essa coisa."

"Mas eu também estarei assistindo. E o Harry. Todos. Isso não deveria nos fazer testemunhas?"

Michelle e Tony trocaram um rápido olhar encantado. A curiosidade crescente com a idade do garoto, os fascinava. Ele seria um bom interrogador, Jack um dia comentara, e Tony apenas o garantiu que as técnicas de tortura – qualquer uma – estavam fora de cogitação.

"No fim do casamento, eu, seu pai, Kim e Eric assinaremos um livro. Nesse livro, fica provado que eles se casaram com testemunhas, eu e seu pai fomos os escolhidos para representarmos todas as outras pessoas." – As linhas de dúvida rapidamente se dissiparam da face dele e Michelle sorriu satisfeita.

O carro fez a curva final até a casa deles. Ao saírem do veículo, Tony pegou Lizzie em seus braços e a levou diretamente para o quarto. Michelle seguiu com Matt até o dele. Ajudou-o a trocar-se e esperou até ele se deitar na recente cama escolhida por ele. Michelle cobriu-o com seu cobertor do Batman e como sempre fazia, abaixou-se para deixar um beijo na testa dele.

"Boa noite, meu anjo." – Matt sorriu sonolento e acenou com a mão. Ela estava quase na porta, quando ele a chamou, sua voz quase um sussurro, seus olhos parcialmente fechados.

"Em 20 minutos, mamãe. Ganhamos em 20 minutos. Campeões." – Um sorriso lindo, o mais lindo que ela lembrava ter visto na face do seu filho, espalhou-se no rosto já adormecido dele.

Michelle sentiu seus olhos brilhando de emoção, voltou seus passos e beijou-o na bochecha, acariciando os cabelos dele enquanto olhava-o atentamente. Seu primogênito. Seu campeão.

"Eu sonhei ver essa cena de novo." – A voz baixa de Tony a assustou. E ela apenas olhou enquanto ele fazia seu caminho até ao lado dela.

"Eu venho aqui todas as noites, querido."

"Eu sei." – Ele a pegou pela mão e conduziu-a para fora do quarto. De mãos dadas, eles desceram até a sala de estar. – "É só que..." – Ele suspirou e sentou-se no chão, suas costas apoiadas no sofá. Tony abriu as pernas e esperou Michelle sentar-se no meio delas. Ela o fez, sua expressão sem entender o que ele queria dizer. As costas dela moldaram-se ao peito dele e os braços dele circularam a cintura dela. – "Tudo que aconteceu parece um distante pesadelo agora." – Ele a sentiu tencionando-se nos seus braços. – "Hoje foi um dia inesquecível, Michelle. E a sua cena com nosso filho? Era o que eu precisava para terminar meu dia. Era o que eu precisava pra deixar tudo aquilo para trás."

Michelle concordou com a cabeça. Ela sorriu e não precisava olhar para cima para saber que ele fazia o mesmo. Aos poucos, no silêncio confortável da sala e no calor agradável dos braços do seu marido, ela vagarosamente foi caindo no sono. A respiração quente e ritmada dele no seu ouvido acelerou o processo e em minutos ela estava adormecida. Nos braços dele. O passado nunca esteve tão distante. O presente nunca tão bem vivido e o futuro, nunca antes tão promissor.

* * *

_"Escolha uma estrela no horizonte escuro  
E siga a luz._

_Agora nós voltamos ao começo.  
É simplesmente um sentimento que ninguém conhece ainda,  
Mas apenas por eles não conseguirem senti-lo também,  
Não significa que você tem que esquecer.  
Deixe suas memórias crescerem mais e mais fortes  
Até que estejam diante de seus olhos."_

**The Call - Regina Spektor**


	13. Ao redor de mim

**Capítulo Treze: Ao redor de mim.  
**

A idéia inicialmente não tinha agradado ao seu pai. Ele podia ser bem tradicional às vezes, e nessa ocasião em especial, queria tudo como deveria ser. Casamento na igreja. Vestido branco com véu e grinalda. Ela protestou contra o local. Queria algo diferente, algo ao ar livre. Após alguns dias de discussão e com uma ajuda extra de Chloe – e seu argumento de que seria mais a cara da noiva uma celebração que fugia um pouco dos padrões – ela conseguiu o que queria.

Ao olhar ao redor à medida que se encaminhava para o altar, seus olhos brilhavam como ela nunca antes se lembrava. As cadeiras dispostas um ao lado da outra e formando um corredor que ela a passos lentos alcançava estavam prontamente cobertas com um tecido branco. As flores brancas, o máximo que ela conseguiu encomendar sem exagerar, embelezavam o ambiente e adocicavam o ar ao redor. As ondas batendo nas pedras atrás de todo o cenário eram a música complementar da orquestra e o cheiro de sal a inebriava. O tapete vermelho se estendia sob os seus pés e ela respirou fundo.

Os mais diversos rostos apareceram e saíram da sua visão ao andar em direção ao seu muito em breve marido. Ela registrou cada uma em sua memória: Audrey, que por um tempo ela achou que seria sua nova madrasta, acenou com a cabeça e Kim teve um relance da mão de Bill segura na cintura dela, o que a fez rir na direção deles.

Bill sorriu de volta e baixou os olhos envergonhado, puxando a sua companhia inconscientemente para mais perto. David Palmer tinha um enorme sorriso nos seus lábios e um brilho que Kim não esperava ver nos seus olhos. Orgulho. E ela teve certeza do quanto seu pai significava na vida daquele homem.

Tony tinha seus braços em volta de Michelle e os dois sorriam abertamente na direção dela. Uma lágrima descia pelas bochechas de Michelle e a Kim só restava imaginar o filme que devia estar passando por sua cabeça. Os dois abraçados daquela forma seria como ela lembraria dos dois nos anos seguintes, a sensação de que eles sempre seriam mais do que amigos. Quase pais. Perto deles, Matt e Harry acenavam com as mãos e se balançavam de um pé para o outro. O real sentido da cerimônia ainda não totalmente compreendido pelas duas crianças. A voz doce e inocente de Matt ao chamá-la de _Kimzinha _quase a fez fechar os olhos para escutá-la melhor. Ao invés disso, ela soprou um beijo na direção do garoto e depois outro na do seu irmão mais recente. "_Um irmão, Kim. Você ganhou um irmão e eu um filho. Dá para acreditar nisso?" _– A voz do seu pai e a empolgação quase contida no dia em que ele a contou foram tão vívidas que ela olhou para o lado e encontrou os olhos azuis dele encarando-a. Atentos. Gentis. Felizes. Ela sorriu assegurando que estava tudo bem e ele assentiu, conduzindo-a os metros finais até Eric.

Antes de se entregue a ele, Kim olhou por fim para Chloe e seus olhos se conectaram. Ela não era tão próxima como Michelle, mas Kim tinha certeza que já havia demonstrado o orgulho que sentia por tê-la como madrasta, a mãe do primeiro filho homem do seu pai. E ela seria eternamente grata pela forma como Chloe fazia feliz a pessoa mais importante da sua vida.

Ao sentir a mão de Jack no seu braço, ela virou e sentiu os lábios do seu pai na sua testa, abençoando-a.

"Seja feliz, minha filha. Eu amo você."

"Eu amo você também, pai." – Ela repetiu no ouvido dele ao receber um abraço.

Sorrindo, Jack colocou-a de lado e puxou Eric Crawford para um abraço entre homens.

"Machuque minha filha, e eu mato você."

Havia brincadeira na sua voz, Eric sabia, e também nos seus olhos, mas a mensagem era real e ele concordou, dando um tapa final no ombro do sogro.

"Por todos os dias da minha vida, fazê-la feliz será meu objetivo."

O loiro sorriu e encaminhou-se até o lado da sua esposa no altar, oferecendo-lhe um braço. Aos olhos atentos dos expectadores e com o coração batendo tão rápido que ela era capaz de senti-lo nas suas costelas, Kim tornou-se a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Naquele dia, com ele e por eles.

***

"Um beijo pelo que você está pensando."

Seu corpo girou lentamente ao ouvir a voz dele. Seus olhos antes no mar agora se focaram nele, a postura relaxada, as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça de linho, a gravata voando a sua frente e seu sorriso enorme. Ela retribuiu o sorriso e esticou um braço, pedindo que ele se aproximasse.  
"Você lembra do nosso casamento?" – Ela voltou a encarar o mar enquanto ele passava seus braços pela cintura dela, sua cabeça repousando no lado esquerdo do seu ombro. Ele sorriu suavemente com a pergunta.

"Claro que eu lembro, Chelle." – Seu tom de voz sonhador a fez sorrir. – "Foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida, junto quando você me disse que estava grávida do Matt, da Lizzie e do," – Ele pausou a frase e se amaldiçoou mentalmente ao senti-la tencionar em seus braços, trazer aquele assunto à tona era sua última vontade. – "Desculpe, eu não,"

"Está tudo bem." – Ela virou nos braços dele e passou seus próprios braços pelo pescoço dele. – "Precisamos superar isso." – Seu tom de voz era firme. Seguro. Como ele a via quando dava uma ordem na CTU ou explicava algo de extrema importância para Matt. – "Vamos apenas... seguir em frente."

Tony assentiu e baixou sua cabeça para capturar os lábios dela entre os seus. Ela sorriu com a súbita demonstração de carinho e deu um passo à frente, colando totalmente seu corpo no dele.

"Você quer casar comigo, Michelle?" – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela quando eles pararam o beijo. Ela tremeu involuntariamente com tom de voz dele.

"Sim." – Ela respondeu ao afastar sua cabeça e encará-lo. – "Todos os dias." – Ela encostou seus lábios nos dele. – "Até o fim das nossas vidas." – E então o beijou. Primeiramente devagar, de uma forma leve e suave. Depois ela se colou a ele de novo e aprofundou o beijo, sua língua explorando cada pedaço da boca dele e ela sabia que nunca se cansaria daquilo.

"Qual é, Almeidas, arranjem um quarto." – Os dois imediatamente se soltaram, assustados com a interrupção. Ao reconhecer a voz dele, Tony fuzilou-o com o olhar. Jack apenas gargalhou enquanto Michelle sentia suas bochechas ficando vermelhas.

"Não fique com inveja, Bauer." – Tony replicou e pegou a mão de Michelle nas suas.

"Do que você está falando, Almeida?" – O loiro debochou e piscou na direção de Michelle, sabia que ela adorava essas provocações entre eles.

"Você nos interrompeu por não poder fazer o mesmo com sua mulher." – Eles sorriram e simultaneamente olharam na direção de Chloe, seu corpo descansando em uma cadeira e uma de suas mãos descansando na proeminente barriga de 6 meses. Jimmy e Lizzie estavam sentados no chão ao lado dela e os três conversavam e sorriam de alguma coisa desconhecida para eles.

Jack ia voltar a sua pequena discussão com o casal quando o grito de Harry congelou-os no lugar.

"Papaaaaaaai!!!!!" – E então sua pequena forma correu na direção do pai, sua respiração pesada ao parar em frente aos três adultos. – "Matt... ele..."

Michelle sentiu seu coração parar e imediatamente procurou o filho com os olhos, localizando-o sentado e com as duas mãos sobre um joelho a metros de distância deles. Sem hesitar, ela soltou-se de Tony e correu o mais rápido que seus saltos permitiram na direção do filho caído.

"Matt! Matt!" – O menino olhou para cima, seus olhos completamente cheios de lágrimas, mas nenhuma caindo. Ele estava sendo corajoso. – "Matt, o que aconteceu?"

Michelle observou o filho engolir em seco, desviar os olhos para o pai que agora estava parado atrás de sua mãe e depois para suas mãos cobrindo um de seus joelhos.

"Eu..." – Ele limpou a garganta. – "Estava correndo com o Harry para ver quem era mais rápido e eu tropecei e bati meu joelho naquela pedra." – Ele apontou com a cabeça uma pedra de tamanho médio ao lado dele. – "Machucou, apesar da calça." – Concluiu e voltou a focar seus olhos nos da mãe, esperando uma reclamação que não veio. Quando olhou para seu pai, encontrou-o começando a sorrir gentilmente e se abaixando ao lado da mãe.

"Deixe-me ver, campeão." – Tony delicadamente retirou as pequenas mãos do garoto e estudou o machucado. Um pouco de sangue, mas um ferimento pequeno. Aos olhos atento de Michelle, que observava encantada a cena desenvolvida entre pai e filho, ele limpou as lágrimas da criança com seus dedos, e em seguida, beijou-o no topo da cabeça. – "Está tudo bem, Matt. É só um arranhão. E eu sei que está ardendo." – Não conseguindo mais se controlar, Matt assentiu e as lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto, seus braços esticados pedindo que Tony pegasse-o em seus braços.

"Vamos limpar isso e botar um curativo. Vai passar logo, ok?" – Ele sentiu o filho concordar com a cabeça, a criança agora seguramente em seus braços, a cabecinha dele encostada no seu peito. – "Aposto que você ganhou a corrida?" – Ao ouvi-lo soltando uma risada, Tony sabia que tudo já estava bem.

***

Ele mantinha um sorriso nos lábios, seu filho seguramente sentado no seu colo, o joelho já devidamente lavado e sarando, ambos observando as mulheres se agruparem em frente à noiva. Kim ergueu o buquê de flores e elas gritaram, até mesmo Michelle gritou, fazendo pai e filho gargalharem. Era um tradição antiga, mas uma nova sensação para cada uma delas. Kim se virou, sua voz começando uma rápida contagem regressiva. No 3, ela jogou o mais alto e forte que conseguiu, e as flores aterrissaram nas mãos de Audrey, que com uma clara expressão de surpresa as levou ao nariz e inspirou.

Fechando os olhos por um momento, ela vislumbrou o que seria se casar também. Há alguns anos atrás, teria certeza do homem que viraria seu marido, naquele momento, ela se surpreendeu ao ver alguém totalmente diferente no seu altar onírico. Abrindo os olhos, ela o encontrou. Sua postura relaxada em uma cadeira ao lado de Tony, Harry ironicamente sentado no seu colo. Ele sorriu discretamente e ela devolveu, o mundo desaparecendo momentaneamente ao redor deles.

***

"Às vezes parece um sonho, sabe?" – Ele assustou-se ao ouvi-la falar. Quando o silêncio os envolveu ao terminarem de fazer amor, ele assumiu que ela tivesse caído no sono.

"O que parece um sonho, querida?" – Ela murmurou algo e ajeitou-se melhor nos braços dele, sua mão repousando no peito dele e suas unhas fazendo círculos em um dos mamilos do peitoral musculoso que ele tinha.

"Tudo. Nós. Nossa família. Jack, Chloe, Jimmy e o bebê que está vindo. Audrey, Bill e Harry. Kim e Eric, casados. Qual era a probabilidade?" – Seu tom de voz era calmo e ele contemplou a pergunta por um tempo.

"Falando honestamente, mínima." – Uma de suas mãos encontraram os cabelos dela e começou a acariciá-los, sabia que ela estava cansada, até ele estava depois de todo a cerimônia e recepção, e queria que ela apenas dormisse.

"Estou feliz com nossa vida, Tony. Estou feliz com você e nossos filhos." – Ele sorriu e foi pego de surpresa quando sentiu os lábios dela procurando os seus. Aos encontrarem, ela explorou a boca dele com sua própria língua. Tony gemeu ao sentir os seios dela pressionados contra o lado do seu corpo e novamente quando uma perna dela enrolou-se a sua. O corpo nu dela irradiava calor e ele sentiu sua ereção crescer rápido.

"Michelle..." – Ela sorriu contra a boca dele e desceu seus lábios para a orelha dele, mordendo o lóbulo.

"Você está feliz, Tony?" – Ela sussurrou roucamente e ele posicionou suas mãos na cintura dela, apertando-a. – "Responda, querido." – Ela provocou de novo e com um rápido movimento, novamente não esperado por ele, subiu em cima do seu marido, sentindo-o tão excitado quanto possível na sua coxa. – "Eu acho que sim, huh?" – Ela continuou seu monólogo, adorando vê-lo perdendo o controle. Seus lábios continuaram o caminho descendente, e quando ela estava quase o alcançando, as mãos fortes dele puxaram de volta para cima, beijando-a com tanta fome que por uns minutos, assustou-a.

"Sim, Michelle." – Ele virou-a e ficou por cima. – "Você sabe o quanto me faz feliz." – Ela não teve tempo de responder ao senti-lo penetrando-a tortuosamente devagar. – "Não pode mais falar, querida?" – Ele sorriu maliciosamente e ela quase gemia, aquele sorriso suficiente para animá-la ainda mais.

"Tony..." – Ela apertou os olhos ao senti-lo mais fundo e mais rápido. E ele observou as expressões de prazer que ela fazia, sua boca entreaberta para a próxima vez em que ela chamasse por ele. Ele levou suas mãos aos dois seios e ela precisou de todo seu auto-controle para não gritar alto e acordar as crianças. – "Droga, Tony... eu preciso... agora..." – Ele entrou mais fundo e mais forte, sentindo que ela estava próxima do seu auge. Descendo sua cabeça para o ouvido dela, ele sussurrou com seu hálito quente. – "Venha pra mim, Michelle. Descontrole-se."

Ela puxou a cabeça dele e encaixou suas bocas, uma tentativa desesperada de impedir que seu gemido acordasse os filhos. Ele moveu-se mais uma vez e a sentiu tremer embaixo do seu corpo, ele vindo logo em seguida. Ainda dentro dela, ele girou de novo, fazendo-a ficar por cima. Como um, ele a assistiu caindo no sono, e fez o mesmo logo em seguida.

* * *

_"Linda moça, te tratarei com doçura.  
Eu te adoro, quero dizer, você me deixa louco.  
E é em horas como essas,  
Que com toda minha fé eu sinto  
O quanto te amo.  
Vamos, vamos, amor."_

**Crush – Dave Matthews Band**


	14. Tentações Quentes & Sensações Doces

**N/A: **É, não leiam crianças. Não leiam.

* * *

**Capítulo Catorze: Tentações quentes & Sensações doces.**

Ele chegou mais tarde do que o de costume aquela noite. Ela havia saído mais cedo do trabalho, tinha tirado à tarde de folga para ir com Chloe terminar os preparativos para o aniversário de Matt, no dia seguinte. Como uma perfeccionista, queria garantir com um dia de antecedência que tudo estava pronto.

_"Você mantém o Matt distraído e me deixe cuidar de todo o resto."_ – Foi o que ela replicara quando ele a advertiu da sobrecarga que a festa estava lhe causando. Ele havia cumprido sua parte, o garoto não fazia idéia do que aconteceria no dia do seu aniversário. Talvez ele sentisse, mas não sabia. Ele a ajudou também, mesmo que fosse contra o combinado, comprando tudo que ela pedira em tempo. Sincronizados.  
Ao chegar em casa aquela noite, depois de uma reunião exaustiva com Bill, Jack e diretores de outras Unidades via teleconferência, se deparou com uma cena que entrava para uma das mais belas que ele já havia presenciado. Por um momento, ele esqueceu seu cansaço, e até agradeceu por ter chegado àquela hora.

No sofá, estavam os três. Michelle deitada de lado e com suas costas na parte detrás do sofá, Matt encostado nela e Lizzie na frente dos dois, os braços de Michelle passando pela cintura dos dois filhos, impedindo-os de cair no chão. Eles dormiam pacificamente, a televisão em um canal infantil ainda ligada, denunciando a parte da noite em que ele estivera ausente e os três se divertiram com algum desenho animado.

Um sorriso de fascínio se abriu nos lábios dele, que observava do vão da porta da sala as três pessoas mais importantes da sua vida. Na sua mente, uma idéia se formou, e com passos rápidos, porém silenciosos, ele retirou a máquina digital da gaveta ao lado da mesinha da cama e voltou tão rápido como havia saído para a sala. Certificando-se que estava sem flash, ele bateu a foto, olhando pela tela da máquina por um tempo, satisfeito por ter registrado aquele momento.

Chacoalhando a cabeça, ele se obrigou a sair do seu transe particular e após colocar a digital no balcão da cozinha, retornou a sala. Ele se aproximou cautelosamente e se abaixou, pegando Lizzie delicadamente em seus braços e tendo sucesso em não acordar os outros dois. Quando a pequena estava segura em seu berço, foi a vez de Matt. O garoto a um dia dos seus 5 anos, pesava mais do que Tony lembrava, e com algum esforço, ele conseguiu botar o filho na cama.

Por último, ele voltou para ela. Não tinha intenção de acordá-la, mas sabia que a probabilidade disso acontecer era grande. Ela sempre fora alerta no sono, acordando a um mínimo movimento, exceto quando estava completamente cansada. Ainda assim, ele tentaria, a levantaria e a carregaria para o quarto deles. Antes disso, se ajoelhou em frente ao sofá e com a ponta do seu dedo indicador, tracejou linhas invisíveis ao longo do rosto dela. Bochechas. Olhos. Nariz. Lábios. Ele sorriu quando ela murmurou algo ininteligível. E mais ainda quando, ao espalmar sua mão no rosto dela, Michelle inconscientemente aprofundou o toque, pressionando sua bochecha na mão dele.

Seus joelhos impediram-no de continuar a observá-la. Ele faria aquilo à noite toda. E a manhã seguinte. Mas a dor nas articulações fez-no levantar e em seguida, ele se inclinou na direção dela. Um de seus braços foi para detrás das costas dela e o outro para detrás dos joelhos, suspendendo-a quando ele tinha certeza que não cairia com os dois. Ao tê-la nos braços, esperou que ela fosse acordar, mas as mesmas palavras sem sentido de antes foram a reação dela a mudança de posição. Ele novamente sorriu, olhando-a o caminho todo até o quarto, onde a depositou na cama e sentiu seus pulsos sendo envolvidos pela mão dela assim que ele tentou se afastar e ir até o banheiro.

"Não vá." – Ela falou com os olhos fechados, sua voz sonolenta.

"Eu volto, Chelle. Só preciso de um banho rápido." – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, ao se abaixar para que ela escutasse melhor.

"Não." – Ela apertou seu pulso, ao mesmo tempo em que o puxava para baixo, em direção a cama. A _ela. _– "Fique aqui comigo. Não vá." – Ele franziu o cenho, mas obedeceu, passando por cima dela e deitando no seu lado da cama. Ela imediatamente subiu nele e moldou seu corpo ao dele, sua cabeça deitada no lado em que o coração dele batia. Uma mão dela procurou uma dele e seus dedos se entrelaçaram.

Quando ela parou de se mover, acomodada confortavelmente sobre ele, Tony percebeu que ela tremia.

"Chelle?"

"Hum?"  
"Você está tremendo, querida." – A mão desocupada dele fazia círculos nas costas dela, tentando acalmá-la.

"Tive um sonho ruim." – Ela voltou a falar depois de um minuto em silêncio, decidindo se contava a ele ou não o que a havia deixado naquele estado.

"Me conte." – Ele pediu calmamente, sabendo que isso sempre a ajudava a voltar a dormir.  
"Eu morria." – Seu tom de voz, sonolento e distante, além da implicação da frase, fez com que _ele_ tremesse. Ela aninhou-se ainda mais nele. – "E eu estava grávida." – Ela continuou, senti-o tremer pela segunda vez e se arrependendo de estar compartilhando aquilo tudo com ele.

"Continue." – Ele quase implorou, sabendo que agora precisava escutar tudo.

"Você pirava." – Ele riria se fosse em circunstâncias diferentes e sabia que ela faria o mesmo. – "Você literalmente tirou tudo e todos do caminho até achar o verdadeiro responsável pela minha morte."

"E eu conseguia pegá-lo?"

"Sim." – Ela sorriu dessa vez, angulando sua cabeça e beijando onde o coração dele batia por cima da camisa. – "Você o pegava." – Ele sorriu junto com ela, não sabendo exatamente o que aquilo tudo significava, mas de alguma forma, sentido-se satisfeito pelo fim que ela havia visto. Claro que ele se vingaria. Por ela. Por _eles._

***

Eles acordaram mais cedo aquela manhã. Trocaram um beijo suave e profundo, onde ele a encostou totalmente contra o guarda-roupa e ameaçou invadir o pijama dela com suas mãos, mas ela o impediu, usando de toda sua força de vontade para afastá-lo.

"Não podemos. Esse não foi o motivo pelo qual acordamos mais cedo, Almeida." – Ele suspirou e se afastou, pegando-a pela mão e conduzindo os dois até a cozinha.

O café da manhã era a refeição favorita do filho deles e no dia em que ele seria o centro das atenções, nada mais justo e certo do que uma refeição especial, em que tudo que ele gostava estaria à disposição, apenas para ele.  
Tony e Michelle se divertiram e gargalharam como crianças, enquanto ele cozinhava e ela colocava os pratos, talhares e fazia o leite das duas crianças. Eventualmente, ele aproximava-se por trás dela, sorrateiramente e a melava na bochecha com o que quer que ele tivesse de comida no dedo, só pelo prazer de escutá-la gritando e receber um tapa brincalhão no braço ou no peito nu. Na terceira vez em que ele se aproximou para melá-la, a preparação da mesa e das comidas praticamente finalizadas, ele foi pego de surpresa quando ela girou seu corpo no exato momento em que ele alcançaria o nariz dela.

"Você não cansa." – Ela disse com seu tom divertido e fechou os olhos ao sentir o dedo dele passeando pela sua bochecha, melando-a completamente agora. Leite condensado, ela deduziu, ao sentir o cheiro. Era para a banana com leite e nescau de Matt, ela concluiu. Seus lábios deixaram escapar um baixo gemido quando os lábios dele refizeram o caminho dos dedos sujos dele segundos atrás. O hálito quente e a língua dele, limpando a sua pele, fez com que Michelle se segurasse precariamente no balcão da pia, seu autocontrole esvaindo-se.

"Então foi pra isso que acordamos, Chelle?" – Ele falou baixo e sexy no ouvido dela, provocando-a. – "Você não vai me impedir dessa vez?" – Ao perguntar, ele a pressionou com seu quadril contra o móvel, ganhando outro gemido, dessa vez mais alto, dela.

"Tony..." – As mãos dela acharam o tórax nu dele e falharam miseravelmente ao tentar empurrá-lo para longe. – "Não podemos."  
Ele encaixou as bocas e beijou-a com mais paixão do que o beijo anterior, arrancando o terceiro gemido dela ao fazê-la sentir o quanto ele estava excitado.  
"É o que você provoca em mim, querida." – Ele constatou, um sorriso malicioso plantado no seu rosto e seus pés dando um passo para trás.

Ele observou enquanto ela se recuperava, seus olhos abrindo para encontrar os dele avaliando-a, apreciando-a.  
"Você realmente não devia fazer isso." – Ela o censurou sem conseguir esconder o sorriso que se formava nos seus lábios.  
Ele deu de ombro, sabendo que ela não falava sério. Sorrindo, e depois que ela limpou o rosto, os dois foram até o quarto do filho. O dia dele precisava começar.

***

A manhã, excetuando-se a parte em que a família tomou café alegremente na companhia de um empolgado Matt, foi normal. A festa ocorreria no começo da noite, e até lá, todos mantiveram suas obrigações. Matt fora para a escola, depois de choramingar e tentar argumentar que o dia era dele, então ele deveria fazer o que bem entendesse. Lizzie ficara sob os cuidados da babá Eve. Tony e Michelle foram até a CTU.

Na hora do almoço, voltaram em casa, junto com Chloe e Jack, e terminaram os preparativos que Eve havia começado naquela manhã, nos intervalos em que a pequena dormia. Eles pegaram os garotos na escola e todos, inclusive Lizzie e Jimmy, dirigiram-se ao Taco Bell: Los Angeles, onde almoçaram e festejaram com um pequeno bolo ali mesmo. Talvez eles conseguissem convencer ainda mais o aniversariante que sua festa de comemoração se resumiria a esses momentos. Quando terminaram, deixaram os três na casa dos Bauers, agora sob os cuidados de Emma, e voltaram para a Unidade.

As reuniões do dia anterior continuaram, sendo necessária apenas a presença de Michelle e Bill, que ao fim do turno, estavam bem irritados de terem passado o dia escutando mais do que falando, ou agindo. Os relatórios finais precisavam ser assinados pelos chefes de departamento, e precisando finalizar o turno, Michelle pediu pelo telefone que Tony subisse até sua sala. Era a vez dele assinar.

"É tudo que eu preciso fazer?" – Ele perguntou ao fechar a porta atrás de si. Michelle assentiu, parada em frente da sua mesa e indicando a cadeira dela.

"Para sua sorte, é." – Ela falou quando ele se sentou e pegou a caneta entre os dedos. Ele levantou os olhos antes de abrir a pasta de documentos e os dois trocaram um sorriso.  
Ela esperou, calada, enquanto ele assinava um papel e passava para o seguinte, calmo e atencioso. Ao chegar no que ela sabia que era o último, abriu um sorriso ao vê-lo deixar a caneta cair em cima da mesa. Com as mãos trêmulas, ele levantou o papel até a altura dos olhos e depois de ler o que ela achou que foi um total de 5 vezes, ele abaixou o papel, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele saiu da cadeira e com três passos, a pegou nos braços, apertando-a contra si. Ela sorriu ainda mais e sentiu seus olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas ao ver a reação dele. Sempre tão apaixonada.

"Michelle..." – Ele tentou continuar a frase. Afastou-se dela. Passou a mão pelo lado do rosto. Suspirou e soltou uma risada nervosa. Seus olhos voltaram para os dela e surpresa, ela viu quando ele se ajoelhou e a pegou pela cintura, trazendo o abdômen dela diretamente para os lábios dele. E ele ficou assim, imóvel e com o rosto na barriga dela por um tempo em que ela fechou os olhos e emaranhou seus dedos nos cabelos dele, acariciando-os. – "Me diga que eu não estou sonhando." – Ele falou finalmente ao se afastar e levantar o rosto para olhá-la.

"É real, meu amor." – Ela limpou a garganta para dizer as próximas palavras. – "Eu estou grávida."

***

Eles aproveitaram a festa do filho para anunciar a todos a nova notícia. O exame médico que Tony havia achado entre os relatórios foi guardado por ele em uma gaveta, onde ela descobrira aquele dia que ele também mantinha os outros exames que confirmaram tanto Matt quanto Lizzie.

Ao colocarem os filhos para dormir, cansados e felizes pelo dia que tiveram, especialmente o primogênito, aniversariante do dia e completamente satisfeito pela festa surpresa e pelos presentes que recebera, o casal retornou ao quarto deles.

Ele a seguiu quando ela entrou no banheiro e observou enquanto ela se despia. O vestido verde descendo-lhe pelas formas do seu corpo. Ele notou encantando quando ela repousou uma mão na barriga e a acariciou, para depois voltar a sua tarefa de se livrar dos tecidos que a cobria. O sutiã, depois a calcinha. Sem anunciar sua presença, pegou-a pelo quadril e a girou, colocando-a em cima do balcão da pia em um movimento rápido e calculado. Ela não pareceu surpresa, e apenas abriu as pernas para que ele se posicionasse entre elas.

Os dedos dele começaram suavemente pelas laterais das pernas dela, subindo devagar até alcançar a barriga, onde ele se deteve e beijou o local. Seus olhos conectaram-se aos dela e por um momento, ele se perdeu neles. O brilho que eles possuíam, o que faltava para ela ser completa de novo estava ali. Ele se sentiu aquecido por dentro, uma parte perdida nele voltando ao seu lugar, tornando-o tão completo quanto ela. Ela sorriu, um sorriso que fez a respiração dele falhar e os dedos dele subirem até o rosto dela para puxar-lhe para um beijo romântico e profundo. Ao cruzar as pernas por detrás dele, Michelle colou-se a ele, sentindo a ereção dele cada vez maior. Ela sorriu contra a boca dele, posicionando sua mão na nuca do seu marido e aprofundando o beijo, agora intenso. _Necessitado_.

"Michelle..." – Ele gemeu e ela achou a gola da camisa dele, mantendo-o no lugar. Sentindo-o junto dela. Ao parar para respirar, ela o afastou o suficiente para rasgar a camisa dele e jogá-la para qualquer lado, os botões voando em todas as direções. Suas mãos automaticamente se espalmaram no peitoral dele, as unhas dela provocando arrepios por onde passavam.

Os lábios dela acompanharam os dedos, e as mãos dela desceram para o cinto, abrindo-o e deixando que ele caísse junto com a calça e a cueca no chão. Ele se segurou para não pará-la e começar ele mesmo a tocá-la, em todos os lugares possíveis, mas, ele sabia que aquele momento era dela. A noite era dela. _Ele_ era **dela**.

Com suas mãos nas costas dele, ela o empurrou para frente, seu próprio corpo avançando alguns centímetros no balcão para recebê-lo. Ele se encaixou nela devagar, provocando-a como podia e retirando tantos gemidos quanto possível dos lábios dela. Ao não senti-lo entrar por completo, ela voltou a abrir os olhos, e se deparou com ele sorrindo maliciosamente. Em um rápido movimento, as mãos dele acharam os quadris dela e ele a puxou para si, penetrando-a forte e profundamente, fazendo com que ela gritasse o nome dele quando as bocas voltaram a se colar e dessa forma, o som foi abafado. Ele se movimentou. Lento. Rápido. Pra fora e pra dentro. Até ela tremer incontrolavelmente na sua frente, os braços dele mantendo-a em um abraço apertado. Unidos, eles sentiram-se completos.

Naquela noite, em mais de um sentido.

* * *

_"Linda moça, deixe-me bebê-la, por favor.  
Não derramarei uma gota, não, eu lhe prometo.  
Estou sob esse encanto que você jogou em mim.  
E a cada momento te amo ainda mais.  
Me enlouqueça, vamos."_

**Crush - Dave Matthews Band**


	15. Fé

**Capítulo Quinze: Fé.**

Elas estavam no meio de uma discussão divertida sobre para onde levariam as crianças no final de semana quando o telefone dela tocou. Chloe notou quanto sua expressão relaxada se transformou em uma de preocupação após ouvir calada o que a pessoa do outro lado da linha dizia.

"Sim, sra. Butler. Estarei aí em alguns minutos." – Michelle botou a mão na cintura, um gesto que a loira sabia que a amiga havia assimilado do marido, e respirou fundo. – "Eu entendo. Até logo."

Ao fechar o telefone, dirigiu-se rapidamente a sua mesa, pegou a bolsa, jogou o aparelho dentro e alcançou o casaco na cadeira, vestindo-o em um único movimento.

"Ok, ok, Dessler, o que raios está acontecendo?" – Chloe se posicionou na frente da porta, Michelle praticamente esbarrando nela ao esquecer que tinha outra pessoa no escritório.

"Desculpe, Chloe." – A outra assentiu, e esperou uma explicação. - "Sra. Butler,"

"Sim, a diretora do colégio dos garotos."

"Ela quer falar comigo. Matt brigou com um garoto da turma dele. Foi feio, segundo ela. Preciso ir até lá imediatamente." – Chloe mais uma vez assentiu, abrindo espaço para que Michelle passasse por ela.

Desceram as escadas juntas e quando Michelle estava quase na saída da CTU, ouviu Chloe a chamar.

"E quanto ao Tony? Ele não deveria ir com você ou algo do tipo?"

"Não." – Ela replicou decidida. – "Não o deixe saber para onde eu fui. Depois explico." – Sorriu como um pedido de desculpas e correu apressada para onde tinha que estar.

***

A escola elementar Lennox ficava a apenas 10 minutos da CTU. Eles a tinham escolhido estrategicamente, já que se situava no meio do caminho da casa dos Almeidas e Bauers para o trabalho, facilitando o transporte de todos. Michelle encontrou uma vaga facilmente, parou o carro e fechou a porta com uma batida, ativando o alarme para fechar o veículo sem olhar para trás. Em 5 minutos, alcançou a sala da diretoria e bateu levemente, ouvindo logo em seguida a permissão para entrar.

"Sra. Butler." – Cumprimentou a mulher. Dorothy Butler tinha entre 40 e 50 anos, era conhecida por sua estrita disciplina e estava no comando da instituição há mais de 10 anos. Sua roupa preta, elegante e formal, apenas ajudava a completar seu ar autoritário e severo.

"Sra. Almeida." – As duas balançaram a cabeça e a diretora indicou a cadeira na frente dela com uma mão. – "Eu agradeço seu esforço por estar aqui tão rápido."

Michelle acenou positivamente, sem saber o que falar ou fazer. Estava estranhamente nervosa. Sabia que o filho não havia se metido em uma briga sem motivo. _Confiava_ nele. Ainda assim, sua apreensão a consumia e ela esperou pacientemente enquanto Dorothy a estudava.

"Matthew se envolveu em uma briga." – Começou devagar, hesitante, esperando que a mãe a sua frente assimilasse atentamente cada parte da conversa.

"Sim, a senhora me disse ao telefone. O que aconteceu?"

"Foi durante o intervalo, no meio do pátio. Ele e um garoto chamado Kevin. Seu filho já o mencionou em casa?"

Michelle sabia que suas bochechas a denunciariam, por isso não se importou de esconder o sorriso tímido que apareceu nos seus lábios.

"Sim, senhora. Ela já comentou sobre esse garoto."

"Então a senhora deve saber que eles não se dão bem."

"Sei." – E ela sabia.

Lembrou do dia em que Matt havia chegado em casa com um arranhão nas costas e ela só o tinha notado porque vira o filho sem camisa antes dele entrar no banho. Quando questionado, ele havia desviado do assunto, alegando que algum brinquedo da escola tinha causado aquilo na sua pele. Michelle sempre descobria quando ele estava mentindo, bastava olhá-lo nos olhos e como ela lia Tony, lia Matt, e então ele confessou. Havia brigado com um garoto da sua sala chamado Kevin, mas ninguém tinha visto os dois. Ele implorou que ela escondesse de Tony, tinha medo que o pai se decepcionasse e ela concordou, fazendo-o prometer que nunca mais faria aquilo.

"Sra. Almeida, esta escola é contra qualquer tipo de demonstração de violência. O que seu filho fez foi lamentável." – Era isso. Agora Michelle estava irritada, as informações não esclarecedoras da mulher e seu tom de acusação tiraram-na a paciência.

"Isso depende, sra. Butler." – Ela começou e viu os olhos da sua interlocutora pegarem fogo. Continuou, antes que perdesse a oportunidade de falar. – "Até a senhora me dizer o que _realmente _aconteceu, qual o motivo que meu filho alegou, não estou pronta para levá-lo daqui direto para qualquer tipo de castigo que a senhora tem em mente."

Dorothy encarou-a surpresa. A maioria dos pais geralmente a escutava de tal forma que ela se sentia poderosa. Como em um pedestal. Os pais acreditavam _nela_, demonstravam medo diante das conseqüências para seus filhos e para eles próprios. Esperavam ansiosamente o que ela decidiria e aceitavam o castigo proposto. Mas não aquela mulher.

"Eu posso suspender Matthew por uma semana, se assim desejar. Garanto que isso não o ajudará a entrar em uma de nossas melhores universidades no futuro." – Revidou, inclinando-se ligeiramente na mesa em direção a Michelle, tentando intimidá-la.

Michelle quase sorriu.

"E eu posso retirar meu filho dessa escola definitivamente. A menos que a senhora me diga o motivo de estar tentando puni-lo, eu tenho certeza que nada constará nos arquivos dele sobre o que aconteceu hoje." – A agente cruzou os braços, sorrindo satisfeita quando viu a diretora soltar um suspiro cansado e voltar a se encostar na própria cadeira.

"Segundo Harry Raines Bauer, nossa testemunha, Kevin estava mexendo com Elizabeth, sua filha. Matthew aparentemente não gostou do que o colega de classe falou e partiu para cima, iniciando a confusão."

"O que Kevin falou para Lizzie?" – Os olhos da diretora se desviaram e ela balançou os ombros.

"Não sei. Por isso a chamei aqui. Seu filho se negou a repetir as palavras do colega e Kevin disse não ter feito nada que pudesse desencadear a raiva de Matthew. Eu não posso tomar uma decisão sem saber o que ele falou. Preciso da sua ajuda." – Admitiu finalmente, algum senso de humildade deixando-se transparecer.

"Onde ele está?"

"Na sala ao lado." – Indicou com a cabeça para a esquerda.

"Se a senhora permitir, posso tentar conversar com ele. Saber o que aconteceu."

"Claro. Vá em frente. Estarei esperando."

Michelle agradeceu e levantou da cadeira, fechando a porta atrás de si e rapidamente abrindo a da esquerda. Parou ao deparar-se com o filho enrolado em um canto do sofá que estava no cômodo. Ele tinha suas pernas em cima do estofado, seus braços em volta dos joelhos e sua cabeça apoiada neles.

"Matt." – Ela o chamou e não obteve nenhuma resposta. A forma como sua postura ficou mais reta e rígida era o sinal que ela precisava para saber que ele a tinha escutado.

Sem dizer nada, ela se aproximou e acomodou-se ao lado dele, olhando-o por um tempo até esticar uma mão para tocá-lo em um braço. Ele retraiu-se imediatamente, tentando se afastar dela, mas sendo impedido pelo braço do sofá.

"Matt, olhe pra mim. Está tudo bem." – Ele levou um tempo para fazê-lo, mas quando seus olhos encontraram os da mãe, Michelle viu lágrimas presas neles, pedindo para cair. O lado oculto do seu rosto, que até aquele momento ela não fora capaz de ver, estava marcado por um olho roxo.

"Desculpe, mamãe... Eu sint... sinto muito." – Algumas lágrimas caíram e os dois braços de Michelle puxaram-no para mais perto, abraçando-o da melhor forma que podia naquela posição.

"Eu sei, filho. Não estou zangada." – Ela beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça, assegurando-lhe de suas palavras. – "Mas a senhora Butler está. E eu preciso que você me conte o que aconteceu para podermos dar um fim a isso."

"Não posso." – Falou seguro de si. Uma cópia idêntica do tom decidido do pai. Michelle virou o rosto dele na sua direção, limpou as outras lágrimas e encostou sua testa na dele.

"Por favor, Matt. Eu sei que você não tem culpa. E você não pode ser punido por algo que não fez."

"Mas eu fiz!" – Ele soltou-se subitamente dela, saiu do sofá e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Nervoso. Com raiva. – "Eu acertei bem no nariz dele. Sangrou! Não era para ter sangrado." – Ele fechou os punhos e Michelle segurou-o pelo pulso quando o menino passou na sua frente. – "Não era pra ter sangrado, mãe. Não... não era minha intenção."

Ela puxou o filho para um abraço apertado. Suas pernas abertas para segurá-lo entre elas, ainda em pé, nos seus braços.

"Me diga o que ele disse a sua irmã."

"Eu não..."  
"Matt, você tem que aprender que as pessoas precisam pagar pelos seus erros. Você será punido sozinho enquanto Kevin afirmará para quem quiser ouvir que você é o vilão. E você não é."

"Mas eu,"  
"Sim, eu sei. Você acertou-o no nariz e teve sangue. Você também errou e você também vai pagar por isso, mas _apenas _por isso. Ele precisava pagar pelo que falou."

Ele considerou aquilo por um tempo. O contato visual entre eles nunca sendo quebrado. Por fim, ele baixou a cabeça e limpou a garganta.

"Ele disse que a Lizzie seria sua namorada, seria a..." – Ele engoliu em seco. – "Seria a vadia dele como você era do nosso pai." – Michelle sabia que sua boca estava aberta pelo que acabara de escutar e ao chacoalhar a cabeça, tentou voltar a parecer no controle. – "Vadia! Ele chamou você e minha irmã de vadia, mãe! Eu não... Não podia deixa isso barato."

"Eu sei que não." – Ela levantou-se decidida, segurando uma mão do filho e levando os dois para a sala da diretora. Eles resolveriam isso. Juntos, como sempre seria.

***

Os três saíram da escola assim que a conversa com a diretora terminou. Por uma semana, Matt teria que ficar ao fim das aulas sob a tutela de sua professora, fazendo mais exercícios ou lendo algum livro sobre comportamento. Kevin havia ganho uma semana de suspensão e o incidente constaria no seu histórico escolar. Os Almeidas sentiram-se aliviados e mais leves com o fechamento do caso. Foram almoçar fora, apenas os três, as duas crianças sendo retiradas mais cedo da aula pela mãe.

Ao terminarem, Michelle dirigiu-os até em casa, notando o carro de Tony parado na garagem assim que entrou na rua. Franzindo o cenho, desceu do seu veículo com as crianças logo atrás dela. A sala de estar e a cozinha estavam vazias, e eles estavam a um passo de subir as escadas e procurar por ele, quando risadas invadiram seus ouvidos. Trocando olhares curiosos, os três caminharam em direção a som, no quintal.

Matt foi o primeiro a avistá-los. Jogou a mochila no chão e colidiu com os braços do pai, abertos para ele. Lizzie o imitou, sendo recebida com a mesma atenção. Ele levantou os dois no ar, girou-os e gargalharam. Da varanda dos fundos, Michelle observava-os. Seus olhos então pararam na menor figura do grupo, que agora observava tão atentamente como ela a interação entre o pai e os recém-chegados.

Faith Dessler Almeida tinha um sorriso no rosto quando os irmãos voltaram sua atenção para ela. Eles imediatamente começaram a correr um atrás do outro, a mais nova largando a bola de beisebol no chão. Com seus três anos e pernas curtas, foi logo pega por Matt, agora com 8 anos, e os dois rolaram no chão, suas risadas enchendo o ar. Lizzie correu livre por mais um tempo, até o irmão também alcançá-la, ela nos seus 5 anos, e jogá-la também no chão.

"Hey." – Tony deu um selinho nela e parou ao seu lado, os dois se entregando ao momento dos filhos, mesmo a distância.

"Você realmente vai fazer Faith gostar de beisebol, não vai?" – Michelle brincou, apontando com a cabeça para a camisa do Cubs que ele usava e a bola que a criança havia atirado no chão.

"Hey! Foi ela que pediu para jogar hoje." – Ela olhou-o sem acreditar. – "Eu juro." – E sorriu, puxando-a pela cintura na sua direção.

"Você não me engana, Almeida." – Ela disse, encostando a testa na dele e passando seus braços pelo pescoço do marido. – "De qualquer forma, o que você está fazendo em casa essa hora?"

"Eve teve um problema de saúde na família e alguém precisava voltar. Bill me dispensou do resto do dia e vim até aqui ficar com a Faith." – Ela assentiu. – "Você sumiu." – Havia algo no tom de voz dele que a alertou. Medo, talvez. Ressentimento.

"Desculpe." – Ela tentou dar um passo para trás, mas ele a segurou no lugar, olhando diretamente nos olhos dela.

"Eu sei que tem a ver com o olho roxo que eu notei em Matt."

Michelle suspirou e fechou os olhos, recordando a tensão pela qual tinha passado naquela manhã.

"É. Ele se envolveu em uma briga. A diretora ligou pedindo que eu fosse até a escola."

"Você não me avisou." – Mágoa.

"Eu sinto muito, Tony." – E ela sentia. – "Mas não era a primeira vez que Matt brigava. Era apenas a primeira vez que a escola sabia." – Ela viu os olhos dele abrirem em surpresa e se apressou em continuar a explicação. – "Ele confessou, um dia, ter brigado com um colega de turma, o mesmo de hoje, e me fez prometer que não contaria a você. Ele tem medo de desapontá-lo, Tony. E eu fiz um acordo com ele: eu não contaria e ele nunca mais brigaria. Achei que não fosse haver problemas."

"O que aconteceu?" – Ela odiava aquele tom dele, ainda magoado.

"O tal colega se chama Kevin e ele mexeu com a Lizzie. E depois comigo."  
"Com você?" – Os braços dele automaticamente ficaram rígidos ao redor dela.

"Ele xingou a mim e a sua filha de vadias. Disse que Lizzie seria a vadia dele como... como eu sou a sua. Matt perdeu a cabeça. E ocorreu a briga." – Tony desviou os olhos e respirou fundo. Uma mão dela foi até a face dele, acariciando-o e tentando acalmá-lo.

"Ele não tem culpa." – Ele disse por fim, virando o rosto para beijar a palma da mão dela.

"Eu sei. Nós resolvemos tudo, ok? Eu ia contar a você, claro. Mas preferi falar com Matt antes. Resolver com ele como da última vez."

"Eu preciso conversar com ele."

"Não, Tony! Você não precisa reclamar com ele e,"  
"Não, querida." – Ele sorriu e deu um beijo suave nela, calando-a efetivamente. – "Quero conversar sobre toda essa história de me desapontar. Eu sei que ele não se envolveria em uma situação dessas sem motivos. Se não fosse para proteger alguém ou alguma coisa. Eu conheço nosso filho, Michelle. E Matt precisa saber disso."

Ela concordou, sorrindo encantada para ele e colando totalmente seu corpo no dele para um beijo mais demorado e apaixonado.

"Você não precisa voltar para a CTU?" – Ele perguntou quando os dois voltaram a olhar os filhos. Ela com as costas moldadas ao peito dele e Tony com sua cabeça no ombro dela.

"Sim, mas não vou. Farei uma ligação para Bill. A tarde hoje é nossa, Almeida."

Ele riu no ouvido dela, fazendo-a tremer ligeiramente.

"Ok, Dessler. É nossa."

Faith se aproximou deles lentamente, sua respiração pesada de tanto correr, a bola de beisebol apertada em suas pequenas mãos. Lizzie e Matt tocavam uma bola de futebol um para o outro, o irmão parando algumas vezes para ensinar-lhe algum drible ou jogada.

"Hey, meu amor." – Michelle se abaixou e pegou a caçula nos braços, dando-lhe um demorado beijo no rosto. Um dia, explicaria para filha o significado do seu nome. Faith. _Fé_. Tudo que ela tivera no cenário que a levou a perder o bebê. Tudo que ela tivera até finalmente conseguir engravidar de novo. E agora, enquanto Faith brincava com cachos soltos do seu cabelo, Lizzie e Matt gargalhavam de algo que ele dissera no ouvido dela e Tony passava um braço pelo seu ombro, fazendo caretas para a pequena que também ria, Michelle sabia que _fé_ era só uma parte dela. A maior de todas eram eles. **Amor**.

* * *

_"Amor é a resposta.  
Pelo menos para a maioria das questões no meu coração._

_E todos esses momentos podem encontrar  
um caminho para meus sonhos à noite._

_Não é sempre fácil e às vezes a vida pode ser enganadora.  
Vou te dizer uma coisa  
é sempre melhor quando nós estamos juntos."_

**Better together – Jack Johnson**


	16. Antes da tempestade

**N/A:** NÃO PULEM PARA O CAPÍTULO ANTES DE LER ESSA NOTA.

Eu sempre penso que é bom estimular a imaginação das pessoas da melhor forma possível. E quando criei Matt, Lizzie, Faith, Jimmy, Anne e Harry (ufa!) sabia que seria um desafio pra mim e pra vocês imaginá-los. Como é sempre bom ter uma imagem definida na cabeça para as cenas serem mais claras, eu passei 3 dias na Internet procurando crianças que se assemlhariam a eles e o resultado vocês podem ver na página do meu perfil aqui nesse site mesmo (clicar no meu nome ali em cima, no lado esquerdo). Por favor, olhem. São eles os filhos dos nossos amados personagens. Se vocês quiserem mais fotos, eu tenho outras das mesmas crianças (claro!) fazendo outras poses, é só avisar. Divirtam-se!

* * *

**Capítulo Dezesseis: Antes da tempestade.**

"Você estragou toda a minha tarde, Matt." – Ele reafimou aquilo pela décima vez. Seu interlocutor o lançou um olhar meio irritado enquanto os dois atravessavam o pátio da escola em direção a saída.

"É a última vez que eu vou explicar, Harry. Eu e meu pai vamos levar a Lizzie no primeiro treino de beisebol dela."

Harry parou seus passos e esperou o melhor amigo fazer o mesmo, seus braços indo parar cruzados na frente do seu peito. Matt também parou, uma expressão confusa no seu rosto pela reação que suas palavras causara.

"Sua irmã tem 5 anos, Matt. Como raios ela faz parte do time de beisebol?"

"Minha irmã tem habilidades para esse esporte de uma garota mais velha. Ela vai treinar com as garotas de 8 a 10 anos."

O loirinho não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa.

"Sério?"

"Yeah." – Matt sorriu, indicando com a cabeça o caminho que eles deviam continuar seguindo. Seu pai estaria ali para pegá-lo e as suas irmãs. Os quatro iriam se encontrar com Michelle para o almoço. – "Eu lembro do meu pai brincando com uma bola de beisebol junto com a Lizzie, quando ela era menor. Acho que ele se decepcionou porque eu escolhi o futebol. A Faith parece ir pelo mesmo caminho da Lizzie."

"E por que você tem que ir ao treino ao invés de passar a tarde toda comigo? Sabe, hoje mamãe nem sequer pára em casa pra almoçar. Bill nunca pára. Mary e eu somos amigos a ponto de eu pedir que ela não conte nada a ninguém e poderíamos jogar videogame o quanto quiséssemos."

Matt dessa vez parou e virou a tempo de ver o amigo sorrindo maliciosamente. Seus olhos rolaram e ele também sorriu.

"Isso é bem injusto da sua parte, Harry. Mas eu prometi a ela que iria."  
"Droga." – Matt sempre sorria quando ele falava aquela palavra, lembrando-o instantaneamente do padrinho. – "Então você vai ter que dar uma de babá, Almeida?"

"Cala essa boca, Bauer."  
Eles terminaram o caminho fingindo raiva.

***

Chloe esperou ao lado do portão enquanto um turbilhão de crianças passavam na sua frente. Seus olhos imediatamente focaram-se na pequena figura da sua filha mais nova, suas mãos seguras nas mãos do seu filho mais velho, agora com 4 anos. Eles a avistaram e sorriram sorrisos idênticos, seus olhos azuis brilhando na luz do sol.

Anne O'brian Bauer se soltou do irmão nos últimos metros e colidiu com os braços já abertos da sua mãe, as duas sorrindo.

"Hey, meu amor." – A garota de 3 anos deu um beijo na bochecha dela e a abraçou apertado.

"Oi, mamãe." – Ela falou assim que foi recolocada no chão.

"Hey, campeão." – Os punhos fechados de mãe e filho se encontraram e o garoto também sorriu, os três virando simultaneamente para ver a chegada de Harry.

O garoto, de 8 anos, parou hesitante ao vê-los todos olhando na sua direção. Por fim, acenou, sorriu e se aproximou.  
"Todos prontos?" – Chloe perguntou após terem todos se cumprimentado.

"Sim!" – Os dois menores gritaram e Harry sorriu, acompanhando os irmãos mais novos para a parte de detrás do carro.

***

Matt retardou seus passos propositalmente ao ver a cena se desenvolvendo na sua frente. Perto do carro, seu pai fazia cócegas com o nariz nas duas filhas, cada uma em um braço. Elas riam, e gritavam quando o nariz dele encontrava um pedaço exposto dos seus pescoços.

Eventualmente, os olhos dele encontraram os do pai e ele retomou suas passadas mais rápidas, sendo envolvido por todos os três em um abraço estranho.

"Nós precisamos nos apressar ou a mãe de vocês não vai parar de dizer como pontualidade é importante."

As três crianças riram e concordaram. Faith foi colocada na sua cadeirinha. Matt e Lizzie atacaram os cintos e ao conversarem distraidamente durante o trajeto, se surpreenderam ao ouvir a porta do passageiro se abrindo, o rosto da mãe deles aparecendo logo em seguida no meio dos bancos.

"Hey, crianças." – Ela sorriu e Matt sempre jurava que esses sorrisos eram os mais lindo que ele já vira, o que sempre o fazia sorrir junto, não importava a situação.

Eles conversaram sobre assuntos triviais todo o caminho até o restaurante, ainda mais enquanto esperavam a comida e mesmo enquanto cada um devorava seus respectivos pratos. Ao fim, Michelle pegou na mão dos filhos mais velhos e Tony pegou Faith nos braços, os cinco voltando contentes para o carro.

***

A CTU ficava há apenas 5 minutos dali e a conversa foi interrompida quando o automóvel parou, anunciando a separação deles. Michelle cumprimentou cada um e por último, Tony.

"Posso falar com você um instante?" - Ele assentiu e os dois saíram do carro, afastando-se apenas alguns metros dele, mas longe o suficiente para as crianças não escutarem.

Tony a estudou atentamente, e esperou ela falar, os olhos dela subitamente interessados no chão abaixo deles.

"Michelle? Qual o problema?" – Ele tocou de leve no braço dela, fazendo-a levantar a cabeça com um sorriso inseguro no rosto.

"Você tem certeza que a Lizzie não vai se machucar treinando com meninas mais velhas?"

Ele sorriu encantado, puxando-a pela mão até os dois estarem a meros centímetros de distância.

"Você não cansa de fazer essa pergunta?"

"Estou apenas preocupada." – Os olhos dela focaram-se momentaneamente no carro e depois de volta nele. – "Ela é tão pequena."

Tony concordou com a cabeça, e com uma mão, recolocou um cacho atrás da orelha dela.

"Eu sei, querida. Mas ela vai ficar bem. Você já a viu jogando." – Michelle suspirou e cedeu, passando seus braços pelo pescoço dele e abraçando-o apertado. – "Eu prometo que nada vai acontecer com nossa filha, Chelle." – Ela ouviu-o sussurrar no seu ouvido.  
"Eu sei."

Com um beijo, eles se despediram, cada um seguindo para suas atividades.

***

Naquela noite, ela ouviu por horas o marido e os três filhos narrando sobre a tarde que tiveram. Como Lizzie impressionou a todos, especialmente o treinador. Como as chances de ela ser titular eram grandes e que se isso de fato acontecesse, seria um recorde na história do colégio pela idade que a garota tinha. Matt moveu-se pela sala, Lizzie o acompanhou logo em seguida e os dois reproduziram as jogadas mais impressionantes do treino. Tony gargalhava enquanto eles brandiam bastões e bolas invisíveis e Michelle o acompanhou, sentindo cada vez mais que deveria ter fugido da CTU pra encontrar-se com eles.

Logo, Faith juntou-se aos irmãos e os três encenaram uma jogada. Os pais olhavam-nos orgulhosos. Sorrisos bobos em seus rostos. Quando cansaram, se despediram dos adultos e dirigiram-se para os seus quartos. Eles se encararam ao estarem finalmente sozinhos. Ela sorriu timidamente. Ele deitou no sofá e a puxou para cima dele, Michelle colocando sua cabeça na curva do seu pescoço.

Passos leves voltando pela escada a fizeram sentar abruptamente, e por um momento, ela se sentiu tonta. Matt reapareceu, totalmente vestido em seu pijama e uma hesitação evidente no seu comportamento.  
"Pai?" – Tony olhou por cima da parte de trás do sofá.

"Sim, campeão?" – Mesmo com o filho nos seus 8 anos, não cansava de chamá-lo assim.

"Eu uh... Poderia falar com você?" – Michelle franziu o cenho, plantou um beijo na bochecha do marido e passou pelo filho arrepiando-lhe os cabelos. O garoto sorriu de volta, ainda nervoso, e esperou a porta do quarto dos pais bater para sentar onde o pai indicava com a palma da mão, ao lado dele no sofá.

"Qual o problema, Matt?" – Tony quebrou o silêncio e colocou suas mãos sobre as do filho, que se juntavam e separavam-se no seu pequeno colo. O menino não pareceu escutar a pergunta e quando Tony estava pronto para repeti-la, ele levantou os olhos e fixou-os nos do pai.

"Eu sinto muito."

O agente abriu os olhos em surpresa, assim como a boca, sem saber o que aquilo significava.

"Pelo que?"  
"Por jogar futebol. Eu sei que você gostaria que eu jogasse beisebol. Sei o quanto você é louco pelo Cubs. Eu queria... mas eu não..."  
"Matt, pare." – Tony puxou para mais perto, se sentindo culpado pelo filho ter pensando isso por um momento sequer. – "Você não tem que se desculpar por nada."  
"Mas, pai, eu devi..."  
"Matt, não." – Ele pegou o rosto do garoto nas duas mãos e forçou-o a encará-lo. – "Em primeiro lugar, a escolha é sua. Você podia escolher qualquer esporte que eu apoiaria sua decisão." – Ele abriu um sorriso e sentiu o pequeno começar a relaxar. – "E em segundo lugar, eu amo ter um filho que é o melhor jogador de futebol de toda a cidade!" – Ele puxou Matt para seu colo e encostou-se no sofá com a cabeça do menino apoiada em seu peito. – "Além do mais, eu tenho um segredo para contar a você."

Aquilo efetivamente atraiu a atenção de Matt, que esperou pelo que ele diria a seguir cheio de expectativa.

"Eu não consegui entrar para o time de futebol na minha escola, quando tinha sua idade. Eu era ruim _demais_." – Matt gargalhou. Ele também. – "Então eu decidi tentar algo em que eu usasse as mãos e o beisebol virou minha paixão. Logo em seguida, o Cubs. A verdade é que," – Ele fez cócegas no filho, que contorceu-se até ele parar. – "Eu sempre sonhei que meu filho seria melhor do que eu jamais poderia ter sido no futebol. E então, vem você e vira o capitão do time logo no seu primeiro ano, se mantendo na posição até hoje. Como eu não poderia ter orgulho de você, Matthew?" – Ele usou o nome do garoto para mostrar sua seriedade misturada com brincadeira. E funcionou. Matt abraçou demoradamente e com um beijo no rosto, retirou-se para dormir.

***

Audrey acordou com a luz do sol no seu rosto. Ao virar-se instintivamente para proteger seus olhos, sentiu seu rosto bater contra algo sólido. Um gemido do seu lado a fez sorrir.

"Desculpe." – Ela sussurrou e se posicionou melhor, sua cabeça descansado perto da dele. – "Volte a dormir. Ainda é cedo."  
Ele pareceu fazer exatamente isso por alguns segundos, até assustá-la ao parar em cima dela, seus olhos percorrendo-lhe toda a face. Ela levou uma mão ao rosto dele e acariciou-o.

"Bom dia." – Ela disse simplesmente e recebeu um beijo apaixonado em resposta.

"Nós ainda iremos jantar fora hoje?" – Ele perguntou assim que pararam o beijo.

"Uh-hum." – Ela murmurou ainda sonolenta. Ele sorriu, beijando-a mais uma vez. – "Jack ficará com o Harry hoje. Temos a noite só para nós dois."

"Yeah?"  
"Yeah, Buchanan. Podemos comemorar nosso segundo aniversário de casamento como quisermos."

***

Ela sabia que algo estava errado. Ela sabia que algo estava terrivelmente errado no momento em que os dois botaram os pés dentro da área principal da Unidade. Todos os olhos voltaram-se para eles. Chloe desviou os dela assim que eles a procuraram. Jack fez sinal que eles subissem sem ao menos esperar qualquer tipo de resposta da parte deles. Trocando um olhar confuso, eles subiram os degraus rapidamente, olhando ao redor e encontrando Bill e Jack na sala do diretor.

"O que está acontecendo?" – Foi Michelle que perguntou, com medo que se esperasse mais um pouco, sua voz falhasse.

Bill parou de folhear os papéis que estivera lendo quando eles entraram. Jack limpou a garganta e esperou o outro falar. Eles sentiam a tensão e suas frustrações cresciam por estarem sendo mantidos no escuro.

"O que diabos está acontecendo?!" – Tony refez a pergunta mais firmemente, fazendo os dois homens respirarem fundo.

Foi Bill que falou, sua voz série e profunda.

"O vírus Cordilla está de volta."

* * *

"_E com cada flash de um relâmpago  
Vem uma memória que dura  
E nenhuma palavra deixa de ser dita  
Quando um trovão desaba."_

**Before the storm – Jonas Brothers**

**

* * *

N/A: **Okay, vamos conversar. Eu pulei 3 anos nessa fic, porque eventualmente isso ia acontecer. Pulei inclusive os 9 meses da gravidez de Michelle e algumas pessoas "reclamaram". Então, devido a isso, e a minha constante vontade de escrever cenas deles, farei uma fic chamada "Nine Months" (Nove Meses), com cada capítulo sendo um mês na gravidez dela. Se vocês tem idéias, cenas que lhes venham a cabeça sobre como Tony e Michelle se comportariam em algum momento nesse intervalo de tempo, me manda um e-mail. Fala comigo pelo orkut. MSN. Compartilha a idéia comigo! E eu escreverei. E se não viram as fotos das crianças ainda, por favor, é só clicar ali em cima no meu nome e aparecerá minha página aqui no fanfiction e terá lá o link pras fotos.


	17. Dejà vu

**N/A: **Pessoal, irei preenchendo alguns espaços dos três anos que pulei com flashbacks. Momentos que minha imaginação criaram e que eu pensei valer a pena compartilhar. Então, os começos dos capítulos são flashbacks e estarão em _itálico_. E eu fiquei muito feliz mesmo que vocês tenham gostado das crianças escolhidas para os personagens da história. Se não viram ainda, vejam.

* * *

**Capítulo Dezessete: Dejà vu.**

_Ele estava irritado e não esperava que ela fosse entender. Na verdade, ela nunca entendia seu constante protecionismo em torno dela e das crianças. E não seria diferente daquela vez. Ao vê-la subir a escada para o escritório pela terceira vez aquele dia, respirou fundo e entrou atrás dela logo em seguida, batendo a porta para ela perceber a sua presença._

_"Você é teimosa, Michelle."_

_Ela nem importou em levantar a cabeça, sua mão não parando um segundo ao assinar os papéis que ela havia acabado de retirar de dentro de uma pasta com o logo da Unidade._

_"Isso de novo não, Tony." _

_Ele encostou suas pernas na frente da mesa dela e inclinou-se, botando suas próprias mãos onde ela iria assinar em seguida. Levantando os olhos, encontrou os dele, uma mistura de raiva e adoração._

_"Eu pedi que você ao menos ficasse na sua sala, sem subir e descer essa escada o tempo todo. Uma ligação e eu traria o que quer que você me pedisse, Michelle." – Ele manteve sua voz calma, apesar da agitação que sentia por dentro._

_"Eu já repeti mil vezes que estou perfeitamente bem." – Ela retirou a mão dele da sua frente, desviando os olhos._

_Tony quase sorria triunfante com a idéia que lhe veio à cabeça naquele instante. Recuando, sentou-se no sofá e em silêncio, observou-a trabalhando. Por alguns minutos, esqueceu o motivo de estar ali. Passaria horas fazendo apenas isso. Adorava ver a determinação no rosto dela a cada palavra lida. Sua concentração crescente a cada papel terminado. Sua expressão de dúvida era uma das que ele mais gostava, o cenho franzido e sua boca se contorcendo de uma forma que ele se segurava para não encostá-la na parede mais próxima e cobrir a boca dela com a sua própria._

_Ela eventualmente levantou a cabeça, pegando-o desprevenido com aquele olhar que a assegurava o quanto ele era totalmente devoto a ela. Um sorriso apareceu no canto dos seus lábios e ele retribuiu, batendo a palma da mão no sofá ao lado dele._

_"Venha aqui, querida." _

_Feliz por quebrarem a tensão que se instalou entre eles desde do começo do dia, ela se levantou, esquecendo-se do seu pé machucado e por pouco não caindo no chão. Um pequeno grito de dor escapou dos seus lábios e em um minuto, ele estava ao seu lado, recolocando-a na cadeira._

_"Você está bem?" _

_Ela assentiu, uma súbita irritação tomando conta do seu humor. Ele havia planejado aquilo. Fizera-a levantar-se para mostrá-la que o seu ponto estava certo. No noite anterior, quando jogava futebol com as crianças, havia pisado em um pequeno buraco no jardim, caindo no chão e fazendo seu pé inchar. _

_Tony queria ir para o hospital. Ela queria apenas descansar, jurando que um gelo seria o suficiente. Relutante, ele cedeu, carregando-a nos braços até o quarto. Na manhã seguinte, estava duas vezes pior, e ela escondeu a dor que sentia, não querendo ser impedida de ir trabalhar. Ou, se quisesse mesmo admitir, não queria botar uma tala ou gesso, tendo que ficar dependente dos outros. Seu pé melhoraria, ela tinha certeza e foi depois de uma discussão sobre como ela era teimosa e não deveria trabalhar naquele estado que eles foram para a CTU._

_Ao subir as escadas, sabia que ele estava certo, mas era orgulhosa demais para pedir ajuda e continuou sem falar uma palavra até alcançar sua sala, onde aliviada, sentou na sua cadeira. Ele estava logo atrás dela, ainda reclamando até que ela se irritou e pediu pra ele sair. Ao prometer veementemente que não iria usar a escada ou que faria isso o mínimo possível, ele saiu, visivelmente insatisfeito._

_"Estou bem." – Ela mentiu, respondendo a pergunta dele._

_Com uma de suas mãos em um lado da face dela, ele a fez olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos._

_"Você sabe que seu pé precisa ser examinado por um médico. Podemos ir ao menos até a ala médica daqui?" _

_"Não. Eu estou bem." – Ela virou a cadeira para a direção da mesa e sentiu a dor espalhar-se por todo seu pé nesse simples movimento. Tony estava atento no rosto dela e percebeu, para o desespero dela._

_"Não, Michelle. Você vem comigo agora." – Ele a pegou firme pelo braço, mas ela não moveu um músculo para sair da sua atual posição. – "Seu pé vai continuar inchado e dolorido. Por dias, você não poderá jogar novamente com Matt e Lizzie. E possivelmente, será doloroso até pegar Faith nos braços. Como você vai resistir a tentação de pegar nossa filha de apenas um ano e dois meses no colo?" _

_Ela o olhou derrotada. Seu argumento final a fez levantar-se, a princípio sem aceitar a ajuda da mão dele que estava esticada na sua direção, e por fim, após quase cair pela segunda vez, pegando-o pela mão e surpreendendo aos dois quando seu corpo colidiu com o dele, os braços dela se posicionando por detrás do pescoço dele._

_"Eu sou uma teimosa." – Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, os braços dele mantendo-a o mais perto possível._

_"Eu passei o dia todo pensando exatamente a mesma coisa." – Ele sorriu e acariciou os cabelos dela. – "Tenho permissão de cuidar da minha esposa agora?"_

_Ele ouvi-a sorrir e afastou a cabeça para fixarem seus olhos um no outro. Tony encostou sua testa na dela, um braço envolvendo-a pela cintura e a mão do outro atrás da nuca dela, puxando-a depois de um momento para um beijo leve, mas profundo._

_"Você pode." – Ela encostou sua cabeça no peito dele, subitamente cansada de ter passado o dia fingindo estar bem. Orgulho idiota. – "Depois do médico olhar o meu pé, nós podemos ir pra casa?"_

_"Nós vamos aonde você quiser, querida." _

_Ela sorriu e beijou-o nos lábios uma última vez antes dos dois seguirem calmamente até onde deveriam ir._

_***_

_Matt foi o primeiro a notar. Suas mãos soltaram o controle do videogame e como um flash, ele estava na frente da mãe, incerto se podia dar mais um passo e abraçá-la. Michelle seguiu os olhos dele, agora focados no pé engessado e em uma bota preta – exatamente igual a que Tony usara anos atrás quando Jack havia quebrado seu tornozelo – e esticou os braços, avisando-o que não tinha problema em dar-lhe um abraço._

_Tony observou da porta. Mesmo com apenas 6 anos, o garoto se importava com todos que eram essenciais na sua vida. Tratava-os com respeito e demonstrava seu carinho e amor da melhor forma que podia. Com Michelle era diferente, ele e a mãe pareciam ter algum tipo de conexão sobrenatural. Provavelmente uma que só existe entre mãe e filho. Ele sorriu, fechando a porta e passando por eles, se sentando ao lado de Harry no sofá. Com o controle que estava antes no poder do filho, ele apertou 'play' e trocou um olhar divertido com o outro garoto._

_"Um Bauer nunca ganha de um Almeida. Você sempre deve manter isso em mente, Harry." – Falou, e gargalhou junto com o loirinho. _

_"Então estou para mudar a história, tio." _

_"Pai!" – Matt voltou correndo e parou atrás do sofá, fingindo um pouco de irritação pelo pai ter pego seu lugar. _

_"Garotos..." – Michelle murmurou com um ar de riso e foi até o quarto das meninas, onde encontrou Lizzie no chão com bonecas ao seu redor. _

_"Hey." _

_"Oi, mamãe!" – A garota acenou com as duas mãos ocupadas por bonecas. Seus olhos foram imediatamente atraídos para o tecido preto. – "O que aconteceu com seu pé?"_

"_Lembra quando mamãe caiu ontem?_

_Lizzie assentiu._

_"Mamãe colocou essa bota especial para sarar mais rápido." – Michelle assegurou a filha com um sorriso no rosto. A pequena sorriu, o sorriso que Tony insistia ser um clone do da mãe, e voltou sua atenção as bonecas._

"_Onde está sua irmã?" – Michelle perguntou após beijar o topo dela._

_"Faith está com a Eve no banheiro." – Respondeu sem tirar os olhos dos seus brinquedos. Michelle contemplou-a por mais um tempo antes de sair dali e dar de cara com a babá e a filha mais nova no corredor._

_"Minha princesa." – A pequena instantaneamente se jogou nos braços da mãe, um sorriso que derretia qualquer pessoa se espalhando pelo seu rosto. – "Obrigada, Eve. Você já está liberada, ok?" – A mulher concordou, sorriu e após um beijo de despedida na cabeça da garota, desceu para ir embora._

_Minutos mais tarde, quando ele e Harry estavam na sua terceira e decisiva partida, já que as últimas duas cada um havia vencido uma, Tony ouviu o grito de Michelle no andar de cima, chamando por ele. Assustado, instruiu Matt de continuar jogando no seu lugar e garantiu que já voltava, correndo em disparada para onde vinha a voz dela._

_"Michelle?" – Ele abriu a porta do quarto deles. – "Querida, você está bem? Seu pé não está doen..." – Sua voz estancou, assim como seu corpo, ao vê-la sentada na ponta da cama com Faith em pé e de frente para ela, os pés da garotinha apoiados nas coxas da mãe._

_"Faith quer falar algo para você."_

_Ele franziu o cenho, esperando enquanto Michelle girava a filha para botá-lo de forma que a menina o enxergasse. Ao vê-lo, sua expressão se iluminou, seus braços se esticando na direção do pai e um sorriso enorme no seu rosto. O coração dele parou, assim como sua respiração falhou, ao ouvi-la._

_"Pa... Papai."_

_A primeira palavra dela. E ele sentiu as lágrimas embaçando sua visão ao pegar a filha nos braços e enchê-la de beijos. As memórias da perda sofrida por eles vieram em uma seqüência rápida, sendo gradualmente apagadas e substituídas de vez pelas daquele pequeno ser nos seus braços. Ela mais uma vez repetiu a palavra. E ele mais uma vez se sentiu completo. O mundo estava perfeito._

***

Cordilla. Vírus. Volta. Eram as três palavras que se repetiam na sua cabeça. Uma. Duas. Três vezes até a mão de Tony segurá-la pelos dois ombros e balançá-la, tirando-a do seu transe.

Os olhares preocupados dos três homens a fizeram sentir-se tola por ter reagido daquela forma. Limpando a garganta, ela cruzou os braços na frente do peito, e esperou o diretor voltar a falar.

"Nós temos informações boas. Preciso que vocês reúnam os chefes de departamentos na sala de reuniões principal." – Bill continuou, sua voz assumindo um tom profissional que ao mesmo tempo fazia Michelle se sentir grata e mais calma. Em um cenário lógico, ela sabia como raciocinar.

Os três imediatamente giraram nos seus calcanhares, preparados para cumprir com a ordem e ansiosos para dar continuidade ao caso.

"Michelle?"

Ela parou ao som da voz dele e viu pelo canto do olho os outros dois homens se afastando.

"Sim, Bill?"  
"Você está bem?"

Ela sorriu, genuinamente encantada com a preocupação que ele não cansava de demonstrar.

"Ficará tudo bem, Bill." – O olhar que ele a lançava demonstrava desconfiança. – "Ficará." – Ela repetiu mais firme. – "Você sabe que nós não cometemos o mesmo erro duas vezes."

"Eu sei." – Ele a garantiu, passando por ela e indicando com a cabeça as escadas por onde eles começaram a descer. – "Se você precisar se afastar, por _qualquer _motivo, faça isso. Estamos entendidos?"

"Sim, senhor."

Poucos minutos depois, estavam todos reunidos. Michelle em uma ponta da mesa e Bill na outra. Tony logo ao lado dela, controlando-se para não se inclinar e perguntar se ela podia fazer aquilo. Ou melhor, se ela estava bem. Por que quem ele queria enganar? A mulher podia fazer qualquer coisa.

"Há 15 minutos, recebi um telefonema da Divisão." – Bill começou, seus olhos percorrendo o rosto de cada agente presente. – "Eles tem uma pista que mostra a grande possibilidade de estarmos lidando novamente com o vírus Cordilla."

Michelle sentiu seu peito se apertando pela segunda vez. Sua vontade também era de se aproximar dele e perguntar se ele podia agüentar aquilo. Reviver mentalmente as conseqüências daquele dia na vida dele. Na _deles_.

"Um agente federal chamado Owen Reed está atualmente trabalhando infiltrado em um grupo que a Divisão acreditou estar envolvido com o terrorismo. No começo," – Imagens do dito grupo apareceram no telão assim que Bill apertou um botão do controle na sua mão. – "Tudo que eles descobriram foi que o grupo estava profundamente envolvido com o cartel de drogas colombiano."

Tony e Jack trocaram um olhar. Dejà vu demais.

"A Divisão fez inúmeras reuniões sobre a vantagem de deixar o agente Reed em campo, e estavam preparados para abortarem a operação, quando Owen escutou uma conversa entre dois dos mais importantes homens em comando dois dias atrás."

Dois homens, da mesma altura e claramente com feições latinas substituíram a foto do agente Owen Reed.

"Esses são Sebastian e Alejandro, fazem parte da lista de criminosos sob vigilância da Interpol." – Alguns segundos de silêncio foram feitos, enquanto as fotos dos dois homens foram trocadas por suas respectivas fichas na polícia internacional. – "Agente Reed escutou apenas palavras desconexas, mas suficiente para fazê-lo juntar as peças: desde do início do mês, todos os grandes do cartel estão em Los Angeles, clandestinamente, planejando algo que agora sabemos que vai além das drogas."

"O que ele ouviu?" – Michelle questionou, cansada de todas as voltas que estavam dando para chegar onde precisavam.

"Enganá-los. Pó. Igual. Muitos anos atrás. Melhor. Em breve. Mortal. Los Angeles. Salazar."

O silêncio retornou, dessa vez esmagador. Bill olhou diretamente para eles: Tony, Michelle, Jack e Chloe. Os únicos que _realmente _sabiam o que aquela ameaçava representava. E o que aquilo faziam-nos sentir tudo de novo.

"Tenho certeza absoluta que todos os agentes dessa sala lembram do caso que tivemos aqui mesmo, em Los Angeles, relativo ao vírus Cordilla." – Todas as cabeças acenaram positivamente. – "Após o fim daquele caso e da morte dos irmãos Salazares e de Stephen Saunders, nós acreditamos que a América estava protegida de novo, ao menos contra uma ameaça biológica. Mas hoje, vemos que estamos errados."

"Eu tenho certeza que a Divisão não confiaria só nessas palavras para ligar para você, Bill. O que mais não sabemos?" – Dessa vez, Tony perguntou, após se certificar com um rápido olhar que sua esposa estava bem.

"Nós estamos monitorando grupos extremistas na Ucrânia desde de toda a história com esse vírus começar, naquele dia." – Ele continuou, trocando novamente as fotos para de 3 homens vestidos com casacos pesados e sentados em um lugar que parecia ser uma típica cervejaria. – "Esses três que vocês podem ver na tela, são biólogos e vieram, com uma semana de diferença entre cada um, até os EUA."

"Eles estão aqui?" – Chloe perguntou, seus dedos nem por uma fração de segundo parando de digitar algo no seu laptop.

"Sim. Ocorrerá o Seminário Internacional de Biologia. Pela primeira vez em Los Angeles. A Divisão, o FBI e a CIA estavam de olho neles, obviamente, mas achávamos que, como em algumas outras vezes em que eles vieram, nos últimos anos, seria por causas inofensivas."

"O que os fez mudar de idéia?"

Bill olhou para Jack, pela primeira vez falando, mesmo sem levantar a cabeça do seu papel.

"Agente Reed conseguiu o celular de Sebastian, por um pouco espaço de tempo, mas o suficiente para ele anotar um único número que se repetia indefinidamente na lista de ligações feitas e recebidas. Nós rastreamos o telefone, e é de um dos cientistas."

"Pode ser coincidência." – Michelle opinou, totalmente consciente de que isso era muito improvável.

"Poderia." – O diretor replicou, também não se deixando convencer. – "Mas, para finalizar, hoje pela madrugada, agente Reed, quem eles acreditam sendo um deles, foi chamado para participar de uma grande reuniões com os grandões. E para surpresa dele, os três ucranianos entraram em cena, apenas para confirmar o que os chefes disseram: Los Angeles finalmente conheceria o grupo deles, e aqueles três homens os ajudariam a eternizá-los. Todos eles devem estar preparados para hoje à tarde, quando o grupo se dividirá em dois subgrupos e eles usarão um _novo e diferente tipo de droga_ para contaminar a população."

Não. Nenhuma coincidência. As evidências eram claras demais. Outro ataque estava sendo planejado bem debaixo dos seus narizes. E novamente, um poderoso. Se perguntassem a quatro pessoas daquela sala, elas não hesitariam em dizer o **mais** poderoso.

"Agente Reed tem um transmissor. Dessa forma, a Divisão pode ficar de olho nele e em todos os seus passos. Segundo o plano de ação do cartel, ele está designado para participar do grupo que deixará o armazém onde se reúnem. Ele disse ter visto 5 maletas e 2 ucranianos partindo dali assim que a reunião acabou. O outro mais 5 maletas ficaram."

"Dividir para conquistar." – Jack falou, atraindo a atenção de todos. – "Eles vão se separar em dois grupos e preparar duas frentes de ataque. Nos enganar e despistar. Se pegarmos um grupo, ainda existirá metade dele por aí a fora."

"Exatamente." – Bill concordou. – "Nós vamos montar duas equipes. Uma irá para a atual localização do armazém. Temos a planta do local. Outra equipe irá seguir o agente Reed e quando eles pararem, formaremos um plano de invasão dependendo do local. Esperaremos que eles se dividam. Nos dividiremos e _nós _conquistaremos."

Cabeças balançaram concordando efusivamente.

"Eu não quero erros, pessoal. Máxima atenção. Tudo passa por mim e por Michelle. Atualizações nos nossos sistemas a cada 10 minutos. Troquem de senha a cada 15. Nem uma sombra desse mesmo caso anos atrás deve ser revivida. Até a hora em que o agente Reed se mover, vasculhem o grupo extremista do qual esses cientistas fazem parte. Procurem informações sobre desenvolvimentos de vírus que com nossas informações podem não ser mais tão inofensivos quanto parecem. Qualquer coisa. Na hora certa, vamos pegá-los. Ao trabalho."

Estavam todos fora da sala no minuto seguinte, restando apenas Bill e os quatro experientes com o assunto.

"Jack, você seguirá o agente Reed." – Bill o informou, fechando sua pastas cheia de papéis e relatórios. – "Nós vamos pensar em alguém para assumir a segunda equipe."

"Eu assumirei."

Michelle disse quando eles estavam começando a se dispersar. Tony congelou com a mão na maçaneta e virou para encará-la. Ela só podia estar brincando. Sua face, no entanto, mostrava sua determinação e coragem. Ou _loucura_, como a mente dele gritava.

* * *

_"Lentamente, lentamente.  
Não temos tempo para isso.  
Tudo que quero é achar um jeito mais fácil  
Para sair de nossas pequenas cabeças._

_Você está em meu coração, querida.  
Estamos no limite para ter medo.  
Mesmo que seja só por poucos dias.  
Arrumando toda essa bagunça."_

**Run - Snow Patrol**


	18. Memórias

**N/A: **Para os que ainda não sabem,** Kiefer Sutherland** ganhou uma nomeação no Emmy Awards 2009 na categoria Melhor Ator de Filmes para TV (drama), como Jack Bauer em 24: Redemption. E **Cherry Jones**, nossa querida presidente Allison Taylor, também está concorrendo na categoria Atriz Coadjuvante de Séries Drama. Boa sorte para eles!

* * *

**Capítulo Dezoito: Memórias.**

_Ela adorava aquilo. Aquela sensação de família que cada encontro produzia. O jeito como eles se comunicavam sem palavras. Uma risada entre Michelle e Jack. Ou um simples gesto entre Tony e Chloe. Era diferente, mas estranhamente... certo. _

_Diante de qualquer assunto, ou cenário, as mentes deles – e eles pareciam nem perceber isso mais – instintivamente trabalhavam juntas. Bill fazia parte deles também, ela sabia e o fato a alegrava. Ela lembrava como era bom ser do time, ainda que isso tenha provocado a morte do marido dela. A separação dela do homem que ela amou por tanto tempo. O pai do seu único filho._

_"Mãe?" – Harry puxou sua mão, tirando-a do seu devaneio. – "Podemos comer a sobremesa?" – Ela sorriu, pegando um lado da face do filho em uma das mãos. Ao redor, os outros a observavam, todos com ar de divertimento. _

_"Podem." – Ela finalmente declarou, fazendo o pequeno soltar um grito de satisfação e imediatamente disparar com o melhor amigo para dentro de casa._

_Casa. A casa de Bill. Ela lembrava como eles haviam chegado ali. Juntos. Como o sentimento entre eles se desenvolveu de uma simples necessidade de cuidar um do outro, para amar um ao outro. Como as cicatrizes de paixões não mais – ou nunca – correspondidas estavam lentamente se apagando. Metaforicamente, era como se ela apagasse com uma carícia um pedaço da ferida dele, a cada dia, a cada momento. E ele fazia o mesmo por ela. Como um time._

_O time deles. Audrey e Bill. Soava diferente, mas não impossível. Ele, diretor da Unidade Contra Terrorismo de Los Angeles. O pior trabalho do mundo, ela costumava provocá-lo. E se preocupar com isso todos os dias. Ela, membro do Departamento de Defesa dos Estados Unidos da América. Emprego que seu pai ajudou-a a conseguir. Em troca, Harry e o avô teriam que passar mais tempo juntos. Nunca antes ela aceitou um acordo com tanta facilidade. _

_"Essa comida está maravilhosa, Audrey." – A voz da analista. Ela olhou para Chloe, sentada de frente para ela e concordou com a cabeça, sabendo que suas bochechas assumiam um tom rosado. _

_"Obrigada, Chloe." – Os outros também a elogiaram._

_Fazer aquele almoço, naquele domingo, era parte do acordo silencioso entre eles. Um fim de semana na casa dos Almeidas. Outro na dos Bauers. Outro na dos... na de Bill. Ela abriu um sorriso diante daquele pensamento. O motivo maior era reuni-los. Longe do trabalho. Longe do perigo. No fim, quem mais gostava de toda a movimentação eram as crianças. Especialmente Harry e Matt. Melhores amigos desde do primeiro dia em que se conheceram. E ela incentivava-os. Na verdade, sempre soubera que quando Tony e Michelle resolvessem ter um filho – e estava escrito por toda a face deles como o desejo de uma família era um objetivo de vida – o garoto seria tão maravilhoso quanto os pais. E ele era._

_"Você está pensativa." – Michelle e seu sexto sentido. – "O que está acontecendo?" – Ela estava sentada ao seu lado, e inclinou-se o máximo que podia para que ninguém mais escutasse. _

_Audrey a encarou, depois a cada um dos outros rostos ao redor da mesa. Eles a olhavam de volta. Curiosos. Os pratos do almoço recém finalizado esquecidos diante de cada um. Por fim, seus olhos encontraram os dele. O azul em que ela aprendeu a se perder. A confiar. Bill sorriu com o canto da boca e assentiu. _

_"Essa almoço tem outro propósito além do de sempre." – Cenhos foram franzidos e olhares trocados. Antes de continuar, ela pegou a mão de Bill nas suas. – "Eu e Bill vamos nos casar." _

_Ela estudou o rosto e as expressões que seus amigos fizeram. Michelle em um instante estava agarrando-a pelo pescoço, abraçando-a e repetindo inúmeras vezes que eles mereciam aquilo. Que _ela _merecia aquele tipo de felicidade. Tony logo seguiu a esposa, esperando a loira se levantar da cadeira para envolvê-la em um abraço afetuoso. Ela sempre gostou de Tony. E não só porque ele salvara sua vida anos atrás. As conseqüências desse evento e a confiança que se desenvolveu daí eram o que importavam. Eles se entendiam. _

_Chloe parou alguns passos diante dela. Seus olhos tinham uma espécie de mistura. A mesma confusão que possuíam no dia, 4 meses atrás, em que ela e Bill relevaram seu romance. E um novo alívio. Audrey entendia. A história dela com o marido da analista era forte demais. Viva demais. Harry seria a eterna prova do quanto eles se amaram. Depois de um tempo, ela se adiantou e as duas se abraçaram. Chloe também sussurrou seus parabéns e a garantiu que estava sinceramente feliz por aquela notícia._

_Jack foi o último. Seu Jack. Não. Não. Seu antigo Jack. O pai do seu filho. Ele tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios. Ela podia apostar que a mandíbula dele doía. E não era um sorriso forçado, falso. Era genuíno. Era dele. E ela retribuiu na mesma intensidade. Eles sabiam o que aquilo tudo significava para a história deles. Um capítulo que se fechava. Outro que começava. Um onde ele estava livre de qualquer culpa por fazê-la infeliz. Um onde ela reencontrava por completo o sentimento mais nobre que o ser humano sente. Amor. _

_O abraço entre eles foi o mais demorado. Como se eles se reencontrassem. Um reencontro atípico, de duas almas que se mantiveram a uma distância segura para não se machucarem. Agora, elas podiam andar lado a lado. Isentas de qualquer receio. _

_"Ele vai fazer você feliz." – Foi o único que disse isso. Porque era o único que podia. _

_"Eu sei." – Sua convicção não assustou nenhum dos dois. _

_Eles sabiam._

_Mais tarde naquele dia, os dois se retiraram para dentro da casa e encontraram o filho deles na sala. Matt ao seu lado e os dois concentrados no desenho animado que passava em algum canal infantil. Com um pigarro, Jack chamou a atenção do garoto."Harry, nós precisamos falar com você."  
_

_Ele em um pulo estava de pé e seguindo os pais para o andar de cima. Matt desligou a tv e correu para o colo do pai, aproveitando o momento para brincar com uma Faith de dois anos e incrivelmente hábil com as palavras. Lizzie gargalhou de como a irmã mais nova fez uma careta para o irmão mais velho e voltou sua atenção para Jimmy, os dois arremessando uma bola de beisebol para o outro. _

_"Estou encrencado?" – O loirinho perguntou assim que o pai fechou a porta do quarto dele atrás de si. Os adultos riram e o garoto observou ansioso enquanto a sua mãe sentava ao seu lado na cama e seu pai se agachava na sua frente. _

_"Harry," – Audrey começou, atraindo a atenção do filho para si. – "Você sabe o quanto a mamãe gosta do Bill, não sabe?" _

_"Sei." – Ele disse desconfiado. – "Vocês se beijam. Ew!" – A cara de nojo dele fez Jack conter sua risada. O momento era sério.  
"Quando duas pessoas se beijam significa que elas gostam muito uma da outra. E quando dois adultos gostam muito um do outro, eles..." – Ela pausou, sem saber se estava pronta para dizer aquilo ao filho. _

_"Eles se casam." – O loirinho completou, surpreendendo os pais. – "Minha irmã explicou isso ao Matt quando ele perguntou por que ela se casaria com Eric." _

_Audrey encontrou os olhos de Jack a tempo para ver como eles brilhavam. Ele adorava quando o filho se referia a Kim daquela forma. "Minha irmã"._

_"Muito bem." – Ela retomou, um pouco mais à vontade. – "Eles se casam. E eu e Bill vamos nos casar." _

_Harry acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Ele já concluira aquilo antes da mãe terminar. Seus olhos se fixaram nos do pai, um reflexo dos seus próprios olhos._

_"Você continuará sendo meu pai, certo?" – A forma como ele perguntou aquilo, tímida e hesitantemente fez com que Jack se levantasse e pegasse o filho no colo._

_"É claro que eu vou continuar sendo seu pai, Harry." - Ele sentiu o filho concordando com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro. _

_"Ninguém está substituindo seu pai." – Audrey o assegurou e levou uma de suas mãos até as costas da criança, que permanecia agarrado ao pai, suas pernas em volta da cintura dele e as mãos presas na sua nuca. _

_"Bill fará sua mãe sempre feliz, meu filho. E é isso que importa."_

_"Eu sei." – Ele encarou o pai de novo e sorriu. – "Eu gosto dele também, pai." – Jack sorriu de volta. – "Mas prefiro você."_

_Os três riram. _

_Audrey ainda mais. Naquele momento, uma nova realização a atingiu. Ela era parte do time. Sempre fora. E não como a futura esposa do que comandava a todos eles. Mas como ela mesma. Amiga. Mãe de Harry. Audrey. Audrey Raines. Audrey Raines Buchanan._

***

A tensão era palpável. Quatro pares de olhos a encaravam perplexos. Confusos. Ela desviou os seus, impossibilitada de sustentar a intensidade deles. O que cada um gritava.

_"Você está louca?!" –_ Chloe.

_"Você esqueceu o que aconteceu da última vez?" _– Bill.

_"Você não vai pra canto nenhum. Nem que eu me multiplique e assuma as duas equipes." – _Jack.

_"O que você pensa que está fazendo?!" – _Tony.

Mas nenhum deles as verbalizou. Não era preciso. E não, ela não estava louca. Nunca esqueceria o que aquele dia acarretou na vida dela. Não era hora de Jack ser o irmão mais velho super protetor. E sim, ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Seu trabalho.

De repente, Michelle se sentiu frustrada. Era sempre aquilo. Uma interminável discussão quando ela decidia fazer o seu trabalho em campo. Em qualquer lugar, ainda assim era o que ela tinha que fazer. Seu dever.

"Eu assumirei a segunda equipe." – Repetiu mais firme e deu as costas a todos, seguindo o mais rápido que conseguiu para sua sala.

Toda sua velocidade não foi o suficiente para fechar a porta antes que Tony conseguisse entrar na sala, ele mesmo fechando-a atrás de si. Ela não virou para olhá-lo, podia senti-lo fuzilando-a com o olhar. É claro que ela deveria esperar essa reação dele. Sua fúria e incompreensão. O que serviu apenas para frustrá-la ainda mais.

"Michelle." – Ele não ousou tocá-la, mas seu tom de voz quase a fez girar. Ao invés disso, Tony a observou inclinando-se na mesa e pegando uma caneta. – "Droga, Michelle. Olhe pra mim." – Mas ela não olhou. Sabia que o que veria nos olhos dele diminuiria sua certeza de que ir nessa missão era o certo a fazer. – "Você não vai nessa operação." – Ele declarou, tão frustrado quanto ela.

"Você não é o chefe." – Ela rebateu friamente.

A próxima coisa que ela sentiu foram as mãos dele obrigando-a a virar na sua direção. Em seguida, os olhos dele nos seus. Raivosos. E lá no fundo, o que fez o estômago dela contrair: agoniados.

"Eu sou seu marido." – _O que é mais importante que ser seu chefe. _Ele acrescentou mentalmente.

"O que nós temos não pode afetar nosso trabalho. Nós dois sabemos disso, Tony."

"Não pode afetar nosso trabalho?!" – Ele explodiu, incapaz de controlar sua raiva um minuto a mais. – "Eu posso lembrar a você o que aconteceu da última vez em que esse maldito vírus apareceu. Você quer isso, Michelle? Quer arriscar ser contaminada de novo? Ser seqüestrada? Quer que eu traia o país inteiro de novo? Porque você sabe muito bem que eu faria isso! Por quantas vezes fosse necessária para manter você a salvo! E se tudo que eu tiver que fazer para mantê-la longe do perigo é prendê-la nessa sala, é o que eu farei."

Ela piscou seguidas vezes, assustada com as palavras que ele praticamente jogara na sua cara.

"Você não pode fazer isso."

"Eu farei, Michelle. Não duvide por um minuto que eu farei tudo que for necessário para mantê-la longe desse vírus."

"Eu sou imune!" – Ela gritou com a única coisa que tinha ao seu favor.

Tony soltou uma risada irônica e passou uma mão por detrás da nuca. Ela realmente era teimosa. Com um passo, prendeu-a contra a mesa, impedindo-a de se mover.

"É um novo vírus, Michelle. Uma nova patogenia. Ninguém sabe as diferenças entre essa cepa e a do vírus Cordilla original. Provavelmente é dez vezes pior. E você provavelmente não será imune dessa vez. Talvez ninguém seja."

Ele tinha razão, mas ela não se deixaria vencer. O sentimento de obrigação era mais forte dentro dela.

"Você me deu mais um motivo para eu ir. Nós precisamos contê-lo antes que seja tarde demais. Eu tenho experiência. Eu sou a melhor escolha."

E ele sabia que ela tinha razão. Com o passar dos anos, admirou-a cada vez mais pela sua dedicação ao trabalho. Ser agente para ela era algo precioso. O cenário era ignorado na cabeça dela, restando apenas o objetivo. Para alcançá-lo, ela era capaz de qualquer coisa. Inclusive entrar em um hotel talvez já contaminado para impedir o suspeito de escapar. Essa era a mulher pela qual ele havia se apaixonado. E era essa mesma mulher que ele impediria de sair daquela sala. Não importava o preço.

"Bill conseguirá uma opção melhor."

"Ninguém que sobreviveu ao Chandler Plaza ainda está trabalhando em Los Angeles. Todos se foram, menos eu."

"Alguns agentes tem várias horas de treinamento em contenção a ataques biológicos. Enviaremos nosso melhor." – Ele tentou de novo, mais calmo. Seu corpo ainda perto do dela. Quase tocando-o.

"Ninguém tem experiência com esse tipo de vírus."

"Ainda assim, nós podemos,"

"Pare, Tony." – Sua voz praticamente implorava. – "É meu trabalho. Meu dever fazer isso."

"Não! Não é!" – De novo a raiva. – "Nós vamos achar alguém tão competente quanto você e daqui, segura e ao meu lado, você será responsável pela equipe desse agente."

"Tony,"  
"Escute, Michelle." – Ele respirou fundo. Não queria gritar com ela, odiava todas às vezes em que fazia isso. – "O agente designado transmitirá áudio e vídeo em tempo real. Você comanda a operação daqui. Dividiremos a Unidade em duas grandes equipes. Outra ajudará o Jack. Você não precisa ir." – Ele levou uma mão até o rosto dela, acariciando-o. – "Você não pode ir." – Ele continuou, encostando a testa dos dois.

"Tony,"  
"Por favor, Michelle." – Um braço dele a puxou para si, colando o corpo dos dois. – "Eu não vou suportar aquelas horas de incerteza. Quando eu não sabia se você ia morrer como 99% das pessoas. Eu..." – A voz dele falhou. Nenhum dos dois jamais ousou falar das horas em que _ele _estivera sozinho. – "Eu imaginava você sangrando. A foto de cada vítima que nos era enviada automaticamente se transformava em você. Era seu rosto irreconhecível. Seu corpo... morto. Eu não,"

"Shhh, Tony." – Ela pressionou-se mais forte contra ele, sentindo cada parte do corpo dele dos pés a cabeça. Ele tremia.

"Eu quase deixei tudo para trás aquele dia. Na CTU, eu quero dizer. E ia ao seu encontro. Se você me dissesse que seu exame indicava contaminação e sua morte, eu passaria a direção da CTU para Jack, para qualquer pessoa, e entraria naquele hotel."

"Você é louco." – Ela falou aquilo sorrindo, maravilhada – ainda que fosse trágico – com a atitude dele.

"Qualquer coisa sem você não tem sentido." – Ele disse calmamente, seus olhos fixos nos dela.

Ela olhou-o de volta por um tempo em que eles não saberiam dizer se foram segundos ou minutos. Podiam ser dias, e eles não se importariam de ficar exatamente como estavam. Um nos braços do outro. Seus testas e corpos colados. Suas respirações misturadas. Seus corações batendo no mesmo ritmo. Machucados pelas lembranças, mas juntos. Como sempre seria.

Ela se moveu, saindo do abraço dele e pegando a pasta que jogara sobre a mesa ao entrar. A que continha todas as pistas e documentos sobre o novo caso que eles tinham. Tony a observou, incerto do que fazer ou pensar. Se ele pudesse, a poria nos braços, a levaria para casa e os dois passariam o resto do dia com seus filhos. O momento em que o resto do mundo não importava.

Ele nem sequer notou quando ela estava na porta, olhando-o curiosamente. Ao não vê-la em seu campo de visão, se apavorou, e soltou a respiração ao achá-la esperando por ele para irem a algum lugar que só ela sabia qual era.

"Você vai me ajudar ou não a encontrar um líder para assumir a outra equipe, Almeida?"

Um sorriso, o maior que ela lembrava ter visto desde que Faith falara sua primeira palavra, iluminou o rosto dele.

"Você desistiu da idéia suicida?" – Ele precisava ter certeza.

"Primeiro, não era suicida. E segundo, sim, eu..." – Ela pausou, esperando ele se aproximar o suficiente para segurar uma mão dele. – "Não vou fazer isso com você, Tony. Eu não poderia." – Ela concluiu, sendo puxada para um beijo urgente.

Afinal, o primeiro dever dela seria sempre protegê-lo.

* * *

"_Por que você é, você é, meu verdadeiro amor,  
todo__ meu coração.__  
Por favor, não o jogue fora.__  
Por que eu estou aqui por você.__  
Por favor, não se vá.  
Por favor, diga que você vai ficar. __Ficar."_

**Your G****uardian Angel – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**


	19. Por você

**N/A: **Para quem não lembra, esse capítulo vai fazer referência a uma situação no passado de Michelle e Scott visto no capítulo 9, sobre o namorado - Tristan - de Michelle que a traiu com uma líder de torcida. Esse flashback acontece no dia seguinte a esse evento.

E a escolha da Universidade de Davis para ser onde Michelle estudou, eu não escolhi aleatoriamente. Na biografia dela no site da FOX diz que ela é formada em Ciências da Computação, Bacharelado pela Universidade de Davis, na Califórnia. Só por curiosidade.

Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Capítulo Dezenove: Por você.**

_Universidade de Davis, Califórnia._

_"Michelle!" – Sua voz ecoou pelo campus, atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas espalhadas pelo local. Ela foi a única que pareceu não escutar. – "Dessler!" _

_Ele começou a abrir um sorriso convencido, sabia que chamá-la daquela forma sempre a fazia replicar, mas logo parou com seu entusiasmo. Naquele dia, não funcionou. E ela pareceu apenas apressar seus passos. Cada vez mais distante dele. _

_Após ele mesmo praticamente correr, suas mãos alcançaram um braço dela, parando-a e virando-a na sua direção._

_"Você está surda ou o que?"_

_"Me solte, Scott." – Ela rebateu, seus olhos focados na mão dele apertando levemente seu braço. Confuso, ele a obedeceu. – "Muito obrigada." - _

_"O que Tristan fez agora?" – Ele não pôde deixar de revirar os olhos. O namorado, ou ex-namorado – já que o que ele fizera com ela um dia antes parecia não ter perdão -, nunca fora uma das pessoas preferidas na vida do jovem estudante._

_"Tristan não fez nada! Você fez, seu idiota!" _

_Ele sabia que sua boca estava aberta de indignação. E também sabia exatamente ao que ela se referia: a surra que ele dera em Tristan mais cedo naquele dia, ensinando-o uma lição por machucá-la._

_"Ele mereceu! Qual é, Michelle! Você não é dessas garotas que voltam para o cafajeste depois dele trair. Você não é!"_

_"Eu não sou!" – Ela rebateu, o tom elevado de voz se mantendo. Algumas pessoas assistiam, entretidas numa briga incomum. Michelle Dessler definitivamente não era conhecida por suas encrencas. Afinal, elas não existiam. – "E eu não quero saber do Tristan! Quero que ele vá pro inferno! Exatamente o que você devia desejar. Apenas isso!"_

_"Ok, explique-se, Michelle. Eu não estou acompanhando."_

_Ela deu os passos necessários para estar peito a peito com o melhor amigo. Sua respiração pesada pela súdita onda de adrenalina. Ele resistiu ao seu instinto de sobrevivência e não recuou._

_"Você precisava demonstrar seu lado alfa e bater nele?"_

_"Então é sobre isso? É sobre a integridade física do seu amado? Está com pena dele, Michelle? Vai dar carinho por que o neném se machucou? Francamente!" – Nenhum dos dois ousava desviar o olhar._

_"Ah, Scott! Você me conhece melhor do que isso!"_

_"Eu desisto, Michelle!" – Ele levantou os braços enfatizando seu ponto, exasperado._

_"Eu não ligo pra Tristan! Eu me importo com você! Por causa dessa sua mania de valentia, seu histórico será prejudicado. Eu soube a recompensa que você teve por arrumar essa briga, Scott. Uma conversinha com o reitor, não foi?!"_

_"Por favor, Michelle..."_

_"Eu falo sério. Não é bom pra você. Além do mais, por causa daquele imbecil?"_

_  
Ele a fitou, calado, durante os minutos seguintes; até cair na risada. _

_"Não é engraçado, Fox." _

_"Você é uma verdadeira nerd, Dessler." – Ele voltou a falar quando a risada estava controlada. – "Não venha você me bater agora." – Ela baixou a mão e o fitou. – "Eu só estou dizendo que você não precisa se preocupar com meu histórico. Ele mereceu. E eu farei com quantos mais magoarem você." _

_"Scott..."_

_"Não discuta comigo."_

_"Eu não,"_

_"Admiro sua dedicação aos estudos, Michelle. Realmente admiro. Mas o cara a traiu. Ele pode não se envolver em uma relação, mas eu sei o quanto você se entrega inteiramente a alguém. Eu sei o quanto você está machucada, mesmo que você não queira falar sobre isso. Respeito sua opinião. Agradeço a preocupação. Mas ele precisava de uma vingança, e parecia o certo a fazer, então eu fiz. Está feito."_

_Michelle chacoalhou a cabeça, totalmente encantada pelo discurso dele. Ele sorriu ao vê-la fazer o mesmo, e estendendo os braços, a puxou para si._

_"Você não devia ter feito isso." – Ela suspirou perto do ouvido dele. – "Ainda assim, eu devo confessar que vê-lo de olho roxo foi algo inspirador."_

_"Ele ousou se aproximar de você?" – Michelle o impediu de retrair-se, mantendo-o apertado em seus braços. _

_"Sim. Ele veio me dar um milhão de desculpas."_

_"O que você falou?"  
"Um milhão de palavrões. Não me peça para repeti-los. Não são palavras que uma moça devia falar."_

_Eles riram ainda abraçados, alheios aos olhares que recebiam._

_"Michelle?"  
"Hum?"  
"Eu estou aqui, se você precisar conversar. E não tente me impedir, eu vou sempre proteger você."_

_"Eu não sou uma dama indefesa, você sabe."  
"Eu sei." – Ele a apertou, sentindo todo o corpo dela no seu. – "Eu só quero que você saiba que eu..."_

_"Que você?"_

_"Que eu morreria por você, Michelle."_

***

Ela odiava dias assim. Rápidos demais. Decisões novas a cada informação obtida. Milhares de relatório para ler. Analisar. Assinar. Pouco tempo para Tony. Até mesmo para olhá-lo, como costumava fazer, do alto da sua sala. O jeito como ele andava, as costas encurvadas e por vezes, ao parar e falar com alguém, as mãos na cintura.

"Michelle?" – Ela olhou para cima ao ouvir a voz dele. – "Você está bem?" – O sorriso que ela abriu foi a resposta que ele buscava.

"Eu estava apenas pensando em alguém."

"Alguém, huh?" – Ele entrou na brincadeira dela, deixando os papéis na mesa enquanto se sentava na ponta da mesa, Michelle se levantando da própria cadeira e parando de frente para ele.

"Você. Eu estava pensando em você." – Então, ela estava séria. Confundindo-o e preocupando-o ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu sei." – Ele a pegou uma mão dela, apertando-a. – "Qual o problema?"

"Dias assim me deixam nervosa."

"Sério, Michelle, você ainda não teve provas o suficiente que não consegue mentir para mim?"

Ela suspirou, metade cansada, metade frustrada. Não era uma conversa para aquele momento.

"Você está preocupada com Scott."

E era exatamente _essa_ decisão que ela tentava esquecer: Scott Fox, agente designado para a equipe da qual ela abdicou. Seu antigo melhor amigo. Desprotegido e enfrentando uma ameaça que eles não sabiam as proporções. Até onde iria. Quem morreria. E ela sabia, por mais pessimista que soasse: alguém sempre morria. Seria Scott dessa vez? Ou algum pai de família?

"Michelle." – Ele pronunciou seu nome mais forte, tirando-a do seu transe. – "Fale comigo."

"É que..." – Tony abriu as pernas e ela instintivamente se posicionou entre elas. – "Um dia, ele disse que morreria por mim. E eu sei que faz tempo, que ele era apaixonado por mim na época,"  
"Ele ainda é apaixonado por você."

"Tony..."  
"Eu não estou dando uma de marido ciumento, Michelle. Apenas estabelecendo um fato. Nós dois sabemos disso. Continue."

"Ele falou aquilo e eu acreditei. Os olhos deles me diziam isso. A voz dele. Todo o comportamento dele me dizia que aquela promessa nunca mudaria. Mas você sabe, eu tinha 23 anos. Eu acreditava bastante nas pessoas ainda. Acreditava no meu melhor amigo. E agora ele está lá fora. A caminho de uma missão que por mais que estejamos com tudo absolutamente sob controle, pode sair errado. Você sabe as altas probabilidades de acontecer justamente isso acontecer."

"Eu sei." – Ele colocou um cacho de volta na orelha dela, acariciando sua face antes de reposicionar sua mão espalmada na mesa.

"E eu sinto como se ele estivesse indo no meu lugar. Tecnicamente, ele não está. Nunca fui oficialmente designada para a posição. Mas na minha cabeça, ele está indo fazer o que eu deveria fazer. E tudo que acontecer com ele, é o que aconteceria comigo."

Ele assentiu. Conhecendo-a como só ele conhecia, o modo com aquela cabeça genial dela funcionava, Tony estava preparado para esse tipo de pensamento. É óbvio que ela se culparia se qualquer coisa acontecesse. Deus, ele sabia que ela se culparia mesmo que a operação não tivesse nada a ver com vírus Cordilla e com ela.

"Vamos fazer nosso trabalho e manter o pensamento positivo."

"Realista. Pensamento realista." – Ela o corrigiu sem pensar.

"Como queira." – Ele riu e pressionou seus lábios na testa dela. – "Não posso prometer que tudo vai dar certo. Mas faremos nossos melhor para que tenhamos um final de dia feliz."

"Eu sei. Obrigada, Tony."

De mãos dadas, eles desceram as escadas em direção aos seus objetivos.

***

Ela não fazia idéia de como tinha começado, mas o resultado final fora o mesmo: Scott Fox havia gritado para todos evacuarem o prédio. Bomba. Bum. O silêncio que se seguiu pareceu interminável. E para ela, estranhamente ensurdecedor. Um grito ficou preso na sua garganta, congelado como o resto do seu corpo. Ela não notou as mãos de Tony nos seus ombros, impedindo-a de cair. Nem as ordens que Bill gritava. Muito menos o olhar de terror que Chloe tinha no seu rosto, seus olhos ora encarando a tela sem nenhuma imagem – perdida após a explosão – ora encarando a melhor amiga, sem saber o que fazer.

Na sua cabeça, era parecido demais. Michelle encurvada, o rosto transparecendo puro pânico. Dessa vez, Tony segurando-a. E ela, de novo, mantinha suas mãos inertes no teclado. Paralisada. Mais aterrorizada do que da última vez.

Nesse cenário em que estava, seu marido também corria perigo. Não era apenas o Jack, melhor amigo de antes. O que resgatou Tony e salvou aquele dia. Dessa vez, era Jack, o marido e pai dos seus filhos. Era Jack em busca de um vírus letal. E eles não sabiam se o desfecho seria o mesmo. Outra bomba. Mais mortes.

O sinal da estática foi interrompido por uma voz forte e determinada. Chloe piscou os olhos, pressionando um dedo no aparelho preso ao seu ouvido. Ela escutou com sua atenção dividida, agora entre o que o homem falava – o primeiro paramédico que havia chegado ao local da explosão – e a operação em que Jack estava. Ele queria saber o que estava acontecendo, e ela o reportara a verdade. Ele lidaria com ela melhor que qualquer um.

"Os sobreviventes estão sendo levados para o Hospital Geral de Los Angeles. Todo lugar está em chamas. Nenhum suspeito teria conseguido fugir do local."

Ela se atreveu olhar para Michelle, agora reta e com os olhos distantes. A analista sabia que ela escutava – alguma parte do seu cérebro absorvendo aquelas informações – enquanto outra se recusava a aceitar a realidade. A voltar para a realidade. Era cruel demais. De novo.

"Manteremos vocês informados."

Clique. Comunicação cortada. Vozes se elevaram, milhões de conversas paralelas até Bill restabelecer a ordem, inserindo na equipe de Chloe todos os que estavam na segunda equipe. Jack era sua prioridade. A perícia daria conta do galpão destruído.

Ela voltou sua atenção imediatamente para o computador na sua frente, sua comunicação ainda direta com Jack mantendo-a calma e racional. Antes de esquecer o mundo ao seu redor e se concentrar na tarefa em suas mãos, girou seu rosto para avaliar Michelle uma última vez.

Ela queria correr e abraçar a amiga. Levá-la para casa. Para as crianças e a inocência que vinha com elas. Sem maldade. Terrorismo. Morte. Ao invés disso, acompanhou com os olhos enquanto Tony a arrastava de volta para a sala dela, fechando a porta e sentando-a no sofá.

"Michelle?" – Ele se ajoelhou na frente dela, apertando suas mãos. – "Querida, ele pode ter sobrevivido."

Ela concordou com a cabeça, fraca demais para discordar. Ela não queria ter esperanças.

"Bill nos dirá a lista de agentes no hospital assim que possuí-la."

Ela se limitou a usar a cabeça como comunicação. E seu silêncio invadiu o espaço entre eles até Bill o quebrar.

"Scott está entre os sobreviventes."

Ela sentiu o ar sair dos seus pulmões, um suspiro que nem ela percebeu que segurava.

"Ele vai ficar bem."

"Você não pode saber isso." – ela rebateu, cansada de todos tentarem a confortar com mentiras.

"Sei." – Bill reafirmou, um pequeno sorriso no canto dos seus lábios que a confundiu. – "Scott foi quem alertou a todos os outros da bomba. Então ele foi o primeiro a reagir. Havia uma janela ao seu lado, por onde ele se jogou e conseguiu se proteger da maior parte da explosão. Alguns cortes faciais e umas costelas quebradas. Ele está consciente."

Ela sorriu, seu rosto se iluminando. Tony sorriu junto, e a botou em seus braços. Dessa vez, ela percebeu o toque dele. E retribuiu, apertando-o contra si e garantindo-o que tudo ficaria bem. Sempre ficava bem.

***

"Como foi no hospital?" – Ele a questionou assim que seu salto ecoou pela sala.

"Ótimo. Ele está ótimo." – Ela soltou a bolsa na mesa em frente a televisão e olhou diretamente para ele, que tinha os pés esticados e apoiados na mesma mesa, o controle descansando do seu lado e uma expressão serena no rosto. – "Onde estão as crianças?"

"Dormindo." – Ela olhou para o relógio: pouco mais de 22 horas.

"Sinto muito. Não pretendia passar todo esse tempo lá."

"Você sabe que isso não é um problema." – Ele sorriu, assegurando-a, e bateu com a palma da mão no canto do sofá ao seu lado.

No instante seguinte, ela estava no colo dele, ao invés de no estofado. Adorava quando ele a puxava de repente e a posicionava daquela forma. Seu corpo de lado e sua cabeça apoiada na curva do pescoço dele.

"Como _você_ está?"

"Exausta." – Ela respondeu com a primeira palavra que veio a sua mente. – "Foi um longo dia."

E havia sido. Longo e quase trágico. Por um milagre, Scott estava vivo e bem. E por causa da sua infinita competência, Jack terminara sua missão sem grandes problemas. O agente infiltrado colaborou e na hora exata, a equipe de assalto agiu, entrando no local em que o comboio parou e neutralizando todos os alvos. O vírus fora enviado diretamente para o Departamento de Saúde. A perícia determinou que o fogo fora o suficiente para incinerar a outra parte do vírus. A missão estava completa. E Los Angeles dormiria segura aquela noite.

"Nós devíamos dormir." – Ele fez menção para levantar, levando-a nos braços, mas ela o impediu, pedindo-o que eles ficassem daquele jeito só mais alguns minutos. Ele obedeceu, enterrando seu nariz no cabelo dela e esperando-a.

"Podia ter sido eu." – Ela falou e o fitou.

"Mas não foi. E Scott está bem."

"Eu podia ter morrido hoje, Tony."

Ele tremeu e ela se arrependeu de ter formado a imagem na cabeça dele.

"Desculpe."

"Está tudo bem, Chelle. Você está viva. Scott está vivo. O vírus apreendido. Jack está sem nenhum arranhão." – Ele tocou os lábios dela com os seus, soltando-os logo em seguida. – "Provavelmente, ele e Chloe estão fazendo amor agora."

Michelle soltou uma risada, sua cabeça pendendo para trás, satisfeita por ele ter melhorado o humor. Ele ainda sorria quando seus olhos se encontraram.

"Faça amor comigo, Tony." – Ele se levantou do sofá em um hábil movimento e em segundos, estava colocando-a na cama, deitando por cima dela e a estudando. – "Por favor, Tony. Me faça... apenas..." – Ele a beijou, calando-a.

"Você é apressada, Michelle."

"Me faça esquecer esse dia. Eu quero me sentir viva... com você dentro de mim."

Ele não falou mais nada. Suas roupas estavam descartadas em um tempo recorde e seus corpos se moveram como um até todas as memórias daquele dia estarem apagadas. Superadas. Esquecidas.

* * *

_"Eu já te disse como é bom ser eu  
Quando eu estou em você?  
_

_Talvez eu esteja viciada.  
Estou fora de controle.  
Você é a droga  
Que não me deixa morrer.  
Talvez eu seja uma mentirosa.  
Mas tudo que eu realmente sei é que  
Você é a única razão de eu estar tentando."_

**Addicted - Enrique Iglesias**


	20. Para sempre

**N/A: **Último capítulo, pessoas. Último capítulo de uma trilogia - **Céu & Inferno, Boas Coisas Nunca Morrem e A Cidade dos Anjos** - que eu tive o maior prazer do mundo em escrever e dividir com vocês. Mais do que uma fanfiction, essas três histórias foram formas de eternizar Tony e Michelle, ainda que em uma realidade alternativa, ainda que apenas nas nossas cabeças. Para mim, faz toda a diferença. Ela morreu há mais de 3 anos e mesmo assim continuamos imaginando como seria COM ela. A verdade é que eu não queria ter que escrever isso, queria que nós pudessemos _ver_ isso. Mas não temos essa opção. De uma forma ou de outra, Tony e Michelle ainda estão aqui, vivos. _Nossos_. Com filhos, que eu construí e vocês apoiaram, do começo ao fim. Não tenho palavras para dizer o quanto cada comentário é importante. Cada idéia dada. Cada um de vocês me faz crescer como escritora. Faz a história crescer como sonhamos. Muito, muito, muito obrigada mesmo pelas palavras. De todos, inclusive daqueles quem nem o seriado assistem, mas leem mesmo assim. Muito obrigada!

Por fim, gostaria de informá-los que essa não será a última vez que vocês verão as crianças. Já comecei uma outra fic em que será uma série de one shots, de vários momentos deles (com os pais, claro), em várias idades, em várias situações. Peço que quem tiver uma idéia, quiser ver alguma cena em particular (tipo: Matt com 16 anos nervoso com o primeiro encontro e falando com Tony sobre isso), é só me dizer. Me digam! E faremos um monte de one shots com um monte de idéias. Falando nelas, troquei as fotos de todas no meu perfil aqui, para fotos com efeitos e assim, com uma qualidade melhor. Chequem!

Esse último capítulo será como uma passagem por cada personagem da perspectiva de outro personagem. Uma lembrança de cada um.  
Mais uma vez, obrigada por tudo!

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte: Para sempre.**

**Matt's POV.**

Eu sou apenas uma criança, você pode pensar, e achar que não percebo o que acontece ao meu redor. A verdade é que, como criança, minha curiosidade é inacabável. Palavras da minha mãe.

Talvez seja de família, considerando a profissão dos meus pais, mas a minha percepção sobre o que me cerca é enorme. Eu sou capaz de dizer quando algo aconteceu – bom ou ruim – apenas observando as pessoas e suas reações. Eu daria um ótimo agente federal, mas mamãe reagiria da mesma maneira sempre que eu comentasse isso, ainda que brincando.

Da primeira vez, após eu liderar meu time de futebol no ano do seu tetra-campeonato, ela me parabenizou não só pela vitória, mas por ser um ótimo capitão. Empolgado, me joguei nos braços dela e comentei no seu ouvido que eu certamente poderia um dia ser tão bom quanto ela dirigindo minha própria Unidade Contra Terrorismo. Os braços dela imediatamente se apertaram em volta do meu corpo e eu entendi exatamente o que aquilo significava. Medo. E foi isso que eu ouvi em sua voz, quando ela me informou que eu nunca seria um agente federal. Não pedi explicações e apenas confiei, como sempre faria, que ela estava certa.

Então eu tenho uma profissão a menos para pensar.

"Matt?" – A voz do meu melhor amigo e uma de suas mãos em meu braço fizeram eu chacoalhar a cabeça e me focar no que ele dizia. – "Você não ouviu nada do que eu falei." – Não era uma pergunta e eu sorri constrangido.

"Desculpe, Harry."

Ele suspirou, um pouco dramático demais, antes de recomeçar a falar.

"Eu estava tentando perguntar se você sabe quais os planos para o próximo jogo do Cubs na semana que vem. Papai não me falou nada e ainda não consegui encontrar tio Tony livre hoje para perguntá-lo."

Hoje ele quis dizer a festa de 10 anos de casamento dos meus pais. Bordas de alguma coisa. Títulos não eram importantes.

Eu e Harry estávamos sentados em duas das várias cadeiras espalhadas pelo jardim da minha casa. Na entrada, tinha uma faixa pendurada – uma brincadeira do tio Jack, pelo olhar que papai o lançou quando viu e a gargalhada que mamãe dera – que dizia: "Tony e Michelle. 10 anos. 1 só coração." – Brega, eu sei. Estava com meu pai nessa, entendia seu olhar. Realmente espero que Harry não puxe ao pai em alguns aspectos. Em especial naquele que parecia inerente a um homem Bauer: tornar a vida de um homem Almeida o mais miserável possível.

O pensamento me fez rir e eu olhei para um Harry irritado – e ainda sem resposta a sua pergunta – que agora estava curioso e me encarava de volta. Deixei o suspense no ar. Eu sabia que ele estava morrendo de vontade para saber o que havia provocado essa súbita risada em mim. O garoto era tão curioso quanto eu.

"Vamos assistir na sua casa. Na casa do Bill, eu quero dizer." –

Harry era sortudo. Tinha duas casas para chamar de sua. A casa de Bill, seu padrasto desde que sua mãe decidiu casar-se com ele; e a de tio Jack, seu verdadeiro pai.

Eu não entendia isso no começo. De repente, Harry estava em nossas vidas. Uma criança de 4 anos quando eu o vi pela primeira vez. Ao olhá-lo nos olhos, pude ver a semelhança com os do meu padrinho e sabia que eles tinham que ter alguma relação. Pai e filho. Eu lembro de ficar confuso. Como tio Jack poderia ser pai de Harry se ele era casado com tia Chloe e o único filho que ela tivera até então era Jimmy?

Eu rapidamente esqueci essas perguntas, pertenciam a um mundo adulto e complicado que eu não queria fazer parte. Ainda não quero. Tenho apenas 8 anos. Me tornei o melhor amigo de Harry e passamos a estudar juntos. Mesma classe, mesmo time de futebol. Chegamos juntos as vitórias. A quatro campeonatos em que ganhamos com luta e garra. Com a ajuda das pessoas que nos amam.

Todos nós fomos testemunhas da crescente ligação entre ele e o pai. A cada dia, eles se conheciam mais. Respeitavam-se mais. Amavam-se. E não era preciso estar presente em todos os momentos deles juntos para saber isso. Era possível perceber pela forma como se olhavam. Como se abraçavam e sorriam. Parceiros.

Depois tia Chloe se acostumou com a presença de Harry. Antes, ela se sentia desconfortável com o garoto ao redor. Talvez ele lhe trouxesse memórias ruins. Talvez ela estivesse com medo que tio Jack a trocasse pela mãe de Harry. Coisa que ele nunca faria e tenho certeza que tia Chloe – inteligente como ela é – nunca pensaria. O fato é que agora eles se davam bem. Algumas semanas, Harry dormia mais dias na casa deles do que na de Bill. Ele tinha uma ótima relação com Jimmy e era super protetor de Anne. Ela tinha apenas 4 anos e ele decidiu que o objetivo da sua vida seria protegê-la contra tudo e todos que ousassem fazê-la algum mal.

Eu não podia repreendê-lo. Fazia exatamente – ou pior – com Lizzie e Faith. Temo pelos futuros namorados delas. Eles vão sofrer nas minhas mãos. E nas do meu pai, que é exatamente igual a mim. Mas isso é um cenário que me dá arrepios. Nada de meninos para minhas irmãs agora. Não mesmo. Sem chances.

"Matt!" – Lizzie estava na minha frente, como se fosse atraída pelos meus pensamentos, balançando-se de um lado para o outro com Faith de um lado e Jimmy do outro. Ela era do tamanho de Jimmy e ele era seu melhor amigo. Os dois passavam tardes jogando beisebol juntos. Ela era melhor que ele, se me permitem adicionar. Faith sorria para mim, seu sorriso uma cópia do da minha mãe, e eu sorri de volta, me inclinando, pegando-a e sentando-a no meu colo.

"Qual o problema, Lizzie?" – Ela trocou um olhar com Jimmy e voltou a me fitar, tímida. Eu a conhecia. Algo havia acontecido. – "O que vocês três fizeram?" – Eu usei meus dedos para fazer cócegas em Faith e para assegurá-los de que o que quer que fosse – menos, é claro, se eles tivessem furado minha bola de futebol – não me irritaria.

"Eu, Jimmy e Faith cansamos de jogar beisebol. E nós... uh..."

"Nós queremos sua bola de futebol emprestada." – Jimmy a cortou, falando de uma só vez e fechando a mão em punho. Eles estavam nervosos em me pedir a bola de futebol? Sério? Eu anotei mentalmente de me mostrar menos possessivo em relação a esse objeto.

"Podem pegar." – Faith me deu um beijo no rosto em agradecimento e pulou do meu colo, sua mão pegando a de Lizzie e as duas puxando Jimmy em direção ao interior da casa. – "Mas tomem cuidado!" – Eu gritei, apenas para me certificar que se algo acontecesse, eu teria dado o aviso.

"Onde está minha irmã que não está com eles?" – Ouvi Harry perguntar ao meu lado e virei-me para encará-lo.

"Anne deve estar com Kimzinha."

Aquilo me fez sorrir de novo. E Harry me ignorou dessa vez, cansado de tentar adivinhar meus pensamentos. Kimzinha amava a irmã mais nova e apesar da diferença de idade, ela fazia de tudo para conseguir passar um tempo com a caçula. Elas brincavam juntas, liam juntas e por vezes, as duas mais tia Chloe saíam para passear. Por causa de Anne, a relação entre Kimzinha e tia Chloe tornou-se mais íntima. Mais forte. Ainda não era como a de mamãe com Kimzinha, claramente mãe e filha. Pelo menos pra mim. Mas as duas estavam convivendo mais tempo juntas.

Eric não se importava com o tempo em que sua mulher passava com a irmã. Ele é um cara legal. E tinha que ser, para ter se tornado o genro de tio Jack. Eu teria medo. Eric é quase um herói para mim. Eu gargalhei.

"Você está ficando doido, Matt." – Harry falou como se estabelecesse um fato.

"Eu estou pensando na sua irmã." – Rebati calmamente.

"Anne ou Kim? Você devia ser mais específico."

"Nem vem com seu mau humor pra cima de mim, Harry." – Eu o cutuquei nos lados e ele se esquivou, visivelmente mais relaxado. – "E era na Kimzinha."

"Eu já não falei para você parar de chamá-la assim? "Kimzinha"?' – Ele usou um tom zombador. E eu o cutuquei mais forte.

"Eu já não falei que não vou parar de chamá-la assim só porque você tem ciúmes?"

"Eu não tenho ciúmes. Soa idiota quando você fala o nome dela dessa forma."

"Não soa idiota."  
"Soa."  
"Não soa."

Não soava. Ou podia até soar. Mas quem liga? Tirando o ciumento do Harry, é claro, mesmo que ele não admitisse, o motivo para eu parar ia além de como soava. Ele era ciumento. Igual a mãe. Audrey.

Eu a procurei com os olhos pela festa e a encontrei sentada ao lado de Bill. Os dois engajados em uma conversa que fazia os olhos deles brilharem. Ele se inclinou e sussurrou algo no ouvido dela e Audrey soltou uma risada. Ele a acompanhou. E os dois trocaram um selinho. Eu gostava deles como um casal. Todos ficaram surpresos quando eles se tornaram mais do que amigos. Mas eu não. Nem minha mãe. Você pode dizer que eu desenvolvi o sexto sentido dela para detectar essas coisas. Harry merecia um padrasto como o Bill. Assim como meus pais o mereciam como um grande amigo.

"No que você estava pensando de qualquer forma?" – Ele me cutucou dessa vez e eu me afastei. Quando recebia um ataque surpresa de cócegas, era sempre um problema. Da última vez, chutei acidentalmente o rosto de papai.

"Em como o marido dela é o que podemos chamar de herói."

Ele gargalhou alto, entendendo o meu ponto e nós dois ficamos sem ar da crise de riso que nos dominou.

Uma música tomou conta do ambiente e nós paramos. Eu olhei ao redor e acompanhei com os olhos minha mãe e meu pai se encontrando no espaço formado pelas mesas, bem em frente a mim e no centro de todos. Ela sorriu, o sorriso que não era para mais ninguém além do meu pai, e deu um passo a frente, sendo envolvida pelos braços dele.

Eu esqueci Harry ao meu lado. Esqueci as pessoas que trocavam olhares maravilhados pela dança do casal no meio do gramado. Esqueci os sons que nos cercavam – carros na rua, o vento nas folhas – e me concentrei neles.

Papai passou um braço pela cintura dela e seus corpos se colaram. Como um. Quando eles ficavam assim, às vezes não dava para saber onde um começava e o outro terminava. Era uma bela visão.

Ao ritmo da música, eles dançaram. Seus olhos nunca deixaram de se encarar. De brilharem. De se comunicarem. Aquilo por vezes me frustrava, a forma como eles se falavam só pelo olhar e me deixavam de fora de alguma conversa de adultos. Eles riam quando eu reclamava e mamãe me garantiu que um dia, eu encontraria alguém com quem eu me comunicaria da mesma forma.

10 anos de casamento. 10 anos de história. Juntos. Eu não sei de tudo que aconteceu, mas sou esperto o suficiente para saber que aconteceram mais coisas do que se deve esperar nesse espaço de tempo. Coisas muito boas – e eu, Lizzie e Faith fazíamos parte desse pacote, segundo eles – e coisas muito, muito ruins.

Algumas noites, quando um assunto surgia de inesperado na conversa, existiam sombras nos olhos deles. Eles se encaravam – tinham uma de suas conversas sobrenaturais – e depois mudavam o rumo da conversa, fazendo piadas e sorrindo para afastar suas lembranças. Eu sabia que doía, quando isso acontecia, dentro deles. Parte de mim queria saber o passado negro deles, entender o que fez com que eles fossem um casal diferente do resto. Duas pessoas tão devotas uma a outra que até alguém de 8 anos como eu percebia isso. _Sentia_ isso. Talvez um dia eles me contassem.

Uma outra parte queria esquecer, assim como eles tentavam fazer. Eu tinha medo, na verdade, do que poderia ter acontecido que causava aquelas reações neles. Aqueles olhares vazios e distantes. Suas formas congeladas e retas. Talvez com o tempo, consigamos manter tudo isso longe de nós.

Essa década que estão juntos começou no trabalho deles. Da mesma forma que essas más lembranças. Eu não sei exatamente a natureza desse trabalho. Até onde eles já foram ou precisarão ir. O quanto se arriscaram. Ou se arriscarão. Mas no fundo, eu sei que meus pais estarão sempre lá um para o outro. Eu sei que ele é o herói dela. E ela, a heroína dele. Na verdade, eu sei mais. Sei que se fizessem algum mal a minha mãe, meu pai iria até o fim do mundo vingá-la. Por mais que isso seja algo que eu não deva aprender. É apenas algo que eu sei. _Sinto_. E ele iria. _Faria_. Por ela. Minha mãe.

E mamãe ficaria devastada se algo acontecesse ao meu pai. É fácil notar uma ponta de tristeza quando ele precisa ficar no trabalho até mais tarde. Onde tudo pode acontecer e ela não estará lá.

Mamãe e papai ou, Tony e Michelle para a maioria, eram uma simbiose – aprendi o que isso significava na escola um dia desses – duas pessoas que não viviam sem a outra. Eu sabia a pura definição de amor. Mas a mais correta e completa pra mim, a que eu levaria comigo para o resto da vida, era eles. O verdadeiro amor.

* * *

_"Não há nenhuma razão, não há nenhuma rima.  
Isso é claro como cristal.  
Eu ouço sua voz  
E toda a escuridão desaparece.  
Toda vez que olho em seus olhos  
Você me faz te amar.  
Este inverno acabou.  
E eu realmente te amo  
Dentro e fora de mim._

_Você é minha fantasia.  
Você é minha brisa suave.  
No ritmo da sua paixão agora eu vivo.  
Eu posso te sentir em minha alma.  
E eu nunca deixarei você ir  
Você me completa._

_Eu pertenço a você, você pertence a mim.  
Sempre."_

**I belong to you – Eros Ramazzotti e Anastacia**


End file.
